Tracing Circles (TC)
by LoversSpeak
Summary: These chapters follow the start of Caroline And Kate's amazing beginning... Dedicated to my BlueEyeBaby (BEB)... A Love So Sweet... My Number 1 Power Couple...
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimers applied. i own not the Characters but just the ideas and twist that the story line takes on. All other credit goes to Sally Wainwright and the other writers of Last Tango In Halifax, though i strongly believe they could get a few ideas from all these wonderful stories that have been posted.

My first fanfic i hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

Caroline had gone into work early that Monday morning knowing what her objectives were and hoping to get it out of the way before the beginning of lessons. She knew Kate's schedule as well and knew she'd be in early before her first period.

She walked gracefully onto the corridors knowing she would catch Kate before she headed to her classroom before the ring of the bell. She knew she had a few minutes and wondered if it would be enough to break such a news. If she would have enough time to recover before her class? She wondered as she strides unto the corridor.

She immediately spotted Kate. She walked with Michael Dobson and Caroline frown at the sight of him with Kate. She was smiling she seemed happy with him and Caroline frowned, wanting to be the cause of her happiness. Biting at the thought and dismissing it immediately she remembered what her mission was. Fully armoured, headmistress face on, she proceeded.

"Kate? Kate have you got five minutes?"

And without even waiting for a response, she turned and retraced the steps from whence she came. Not being able to stomach Kate's outstretched arm that now lay on Dobson's shoulder.

Kate followed her mirroring every step she made afraid to take her own steps in fear she would lose control because of the reaction this woman that now strode before her had on her. She smiled at the images that now popped in her mind. Fighting them back grateful that they never had further to go along the corridors. For the students would certainly see her drooling over their headmistress. Her headmistress she corrected.

Caroline was barely able to make eye contact as she entered her office. Feeling very out of place in her own school, her own office. No one had ever made her feel this way not even the mightiest of students who strolled in that she would have to send to detention or even suspend. She especially loved when they came in with their parents. She showed authority, this was her domain and know one could make her second guess her decisions. Except now.

"Just... take... a...?"

Hoping Kate would be able to fill in the blanks as she passed her. Smelling the nearness of her for that split second, she had to retreat to safe territory, back to base camp, she had to get away from enemy fires. Where she can uphold the authority, in her school and not have this Language teacher goddess take that away.

"Sit down."

She was finally able to say walking over to her desk. Eyes fixed in front of her. Not wanting to shift as she indicated towards the seat.

Kate immediately sensed the tension in the room. For there were no formal thoughts in her mind when she thought about coming to Caroline's office, or at least not ever since they shared those moments.

"Very formal"

Kate said. Only taking her eyes off Caroline to make sure she was positioned correctly to take her seat.

"John turned up on Saturday... he, he wants to move back in so..."

She paused. Inhaled for extra equanimity to speak the next few words of hurt, the first real hurt she was about to cause Kate. Biting down on her teeth, forcing the words not to come out.

"So I said yes... for the boys sake."

Without losing a beat Kate asked

"When you say move back in... does that mean?"

As if she had always known that one day they would be having this conversation. The question was always at the forefront.

"I don't know what it means exactly... Yet"

Her eyes now fixed on Kate and for those moments she wondered if Kate heard the things her mouth was saying or what was screaming through her eyes. Her desires, her lust, her yearning, her desperate need for this woman.

"I'm amazed."

Kate said and finally breaking the intense yet awkward stare they had been holding for the past few seconds.

"After everything he's done."

She continued

"After everything you've said."

Her voice now soft, the hurt rising to the surface. Caroline couldn't bear looking at her anymore the pain that was now transparent on her face. She looked down on her desk tracing circles. The same circles she had loved tracing on Kate's hand when she first told her she was attracted to her.

"It's mainly for the boys."

Kate stared on at Caroline, she could only now see her lips moving, and what she longed to do with them. Caroline was getting nervous and conscious of the fact that she had still not been able to take control of the space in her office as yet and it frustrated her. Losing control, more as she felt Kate's gaze on her. She had rehearsed this conversation in her head all night. She hadn't gotten enough sleep, it being all of 4:30am before her eyes gave in to the tired blonde. Kate saw the tired, the mini dark circles around her eyes and knew she had been worried and crying over the past few hours.

Kate finally drifted back into the hearing of the conversation as Caroline softened her voice. Speaking low, as if to prevent her voice from going beyond Kate's ears.

"Look...I'm very... fond... of you."

Kate looked away, replaying the words Caroline had spoken the first weeks of their emotional build up.

'I really like you a lot.'

She had said. And Kate being the teacher of languages for a brief moment tried to compare and contrast the two phrases as they were now presented to her.

Caroline Continued.

"You know that, I just... don't think I can do this anymore."

She seemed to be on a roll whether it was her gaining control again or not she knew she couldn't stop now in fear that she would lose this fight and her inner desires would start pouring out.

"Obviously we can be friends, but um the other thing... it... it's not me. I mean it's not, not me, I'm just not... ready... to go there..."

It was said, it was out there and there was nothing she could do to take it back. The hurt, the pain she now saw in Kate's eyes ripped her apart inside and she wondered how she could be so heartless. She knew she didn't deserve this woman and it would be a mistake for Kate to fall in love with this snotty bitch. Perhaps Gillian was right after all in her first analysis of her. She had now proven it right, lived up to the demoralizing description of her. There was no going back.

She braced. She grounded her feet and elbows planted to the table expecting an outburst of something. She needed Kate to be angry at her perhaps that would make her feel slightly better. She stared on.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

But nothing. She stared at her.

Kate rose from her seat, which for the past few minutes seemed like she had been sitting there for hours. Caroline lowered her head. Knowing she would beat herself up later for everything she just said. She counted Kate's steps as she approached the door, afraid to look at her, knowing she would ask her to stay if she did. Instead she returned to her game of tracing circles. Circles she had once hoped would never have an end, until she met herself. And with her everything had an end. At least the things she wanted to make her happy.

Her relationship in university...

Her marriage...

And now Kate...

Beautiful, lovely Kate, she had ended it. Everything ends. She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears which surfaced in her blue orbs. She listened, waiting for the door to close so she could exhale the breath she had been holding in for so long, she wondered if Kate noticed her face turning blue. She would be able to pull herself together and touch up her make up before Beverly came storming in with her agenda for the day. She shook her head at the thought of having to deal with Gavin first thing after this ordeal.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

The slam of the door never came, the open and shut never came instead she heard the lock on the door being turned. She quickened her gaze to see Kate still in the room. Her back still turned, she faced the door only for a second more as she turned and stared towards the table, or so Caroline thought. Regaining her post again hoping Kate would still be professional about the matter and not raise her voice above normal to alert Beverly in the outer office. Their eyes now fixed once again. She knew now that what Kate had been hearing wasn't what her lips said but she could read her face, she could decipher any code just by looking in her eyes. She quickly got to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews from chapter 1. They were all taken into consideration. hope you are patient with me as the story progresses.

The usual disclaimers applied.

Chapter 2

"What are you doing?"

She said in a soft voice almost seductive.

But Kate said nothing just quickened her steps until she was now behind her desk and standing before her.

She had loved the office and the thought of what she could get away with in there. The lack of windows, only the two that faced the play field, but wouldn't prove revealing at this hour of the day as all the students would be entering or already in class.

So close they could breathe in one air. Caroline repeated.

"What are you doing?"

Kate still ignoring her, braced her against the wall, leaned forward, brushed her lips on the smooth skin of her ears and whispered.

"I'm doing what you're afraid to do."

Caroline sighed, wondering if she had the strength to break free from the embrace. Wondering if she could fix her poker face, but it was too far gone, she had already lost the power to control her surroundings once Kate was present, Kate had control, Kate was her kryptonite, Kate could destroy whatever walls she build up around herself so there was no point fighting it.

She gave in and relaxed against Kate's embrace not daring to touch her though.

Kate's hands finally started their journey. She leaned back to watch carefully the effects her touch had on Caroline's body wanting to punish her for all the cruel things she had moments just said.

The trace continued, not exploring flesh as yet as Caroline wore a long armed suit, she regretted her wardrobe decision hoping she had gone for her sleeveless dress suit. Her hands landed comfortably on Caroline's hips and she contemplated getting out of this embrace once more.

Images of their first 2kisses flashed across her face. The first one she had instigated, wanting to taste dark chocolate over strawberry so desperately, not being able to fight the tingling on her lips any longer. She had drowned herself in the softness of Kate's lips.

_It had been a usual long day for Caroline working late, trying to wrap up request forms, departmental reports and governors concerns from the previous fiscal year. She had taken a break to go get a cup of coffee as Beverley had already gone for the weekend. _

_Thinking she was the only one still at the school she strolled slowly to the staff room to make her tea. Her jacket was off and her button was undone one more than the usual as the thought was to take off her headmistress look for the rest of the afternoon._

_The hall had been filled with music and it got louder when she stepped onto the corridors and without even noticing she had passed the staff room and was being pulled toward the music like magnet to metal, like she was in a trance, like a snake performing to its Indian Charmer, playing the pungi in the streets out for viewing. _

_She met the music at it loudest when she stood at the door of the music room and as she had suspected. The notes of Beethoven Moonlight Sonata filled the room. _

_You could see the sun through the windows in the room approaching its first hurdle of descend and Caroline smiled at the irony. Kate's fingers moved effortlessly over the white and black notes. Her eyes closed as she played. Her body started to move to the music as it engulfed her. _

_Caroline watched on keenly as she played the higher cords to the stanzas. What a beauty. She watched on fixated on every motion Kate made. _

_She wanted to move towards this heavenly creature, but not wanting to disturb her. She knew she couldn't stand there for the duration of the song as she was afraid her legs would give way at the sight of such magnificence. She contemplated sitting down but was afraid that the click of her heels would interrupt the musician at work she conformed to the latter._

_When the final chords played she saw Kate stiffen her posture and hunched forward as if she was offering herself to the keys as sacrifice. _

_Caroline noticed that she was crying and quickly went to her side. Wanting to comfort this beautiful being. She sat next to her on the bench and took her into a welcoming embrace and first Kate was tense but Caroline felt her relax as her silent sobs came rushing out._

_"It's ok...shhh"_

_Is all Caroline could say, not knowing exactly what was the matter. Not knowing what was the proper comforting etiquette. It was always the other way around and it seemed so natural for Kate to comfort Caroline that she overlooked the responsibilities of a comforter. _

_Not knowing what to do she just held her and hoped that it was enough. They stayed in that moment, long enough for Caroline's mind to wonder, the scent of Kate rising to her nose. Her shampoo, her fragrance, everything about this woman was hypnotizing. _

_It wasn't until Kate's sobbing had subsided and was leaning out of the embrace that Caroline noticed how comfortably their bodies had been wrapped together. Every curve had been filled with Kate's body, naturally filled and it felt glorious._

_Kate quickly wiped her eyes and got up. Moving around in the room regaining her composure as if not to make Caroline witness her teary eyes._

_"I'm sorry." _

_Kate finally offered, still avoiding Caroline's gaze. Caroline got up and walked towards her._

_"Are you ok? What's the matter? Did something happen at school? Was it one of the students?"_

_Caroline now serious and ready to unleash her wrath on the one who was responsible for her Kate's crying. Yes her Kate._

_Kate noticing Caroline's protective demeanour quickly answered though she felt slightly bombarded with questions._

_"No, No, No, Caroline, it has nothing to do with school, I'm sorry. It's just personal."_

_Caroline loving the way Kate always says her name quickly took her hands in hers. Her eyes now filled with so much concern for Kate that she felt she would explode into tears herself if Kate didn't offer some form of explanation for her discomfort._

_"It's nothing, really, at least nothing new, I should be used to it by now."_

_Finally bringing herself to open up to Caroline. Wondering if she should let her in. Let her into her dungeons. Wondering if it would scare her away. It was always so much easier to just listen, to listen to Caroline and be the one to offer the comfort but she had never opened up to anyone. But she knew if she had to, she wouldn't do it with anyone else but Caroline._

_"What then?"_

_Their hands still claps. Kate began._

_"It's just my dad. I had a free period today and I went to visit him. I hadn't seen him in a few days because of classes and practices with the choir being right after school I decided to take the opportunity then."_

_Caroline listened, Kate feeling more relaxed now released Caroline's hands and started pacing around the room again. _

_The warmth was beginning to rise and she wondered if this woman knew the effect that she had on her. If she knew that all she had to do was look at her. Without even a touch and she would be ready, ready and willing to do what this phenomenal creature wanted to do._

_She sat on the closest bench to her afraid that as soon as she started explaining more her legs would give way._

_"It was bad, it was so much different from all the other visits Caroline. He didn't even recognize me, not once for the entire hour I was there. Normally he would come round and remember who I was before I left."_

_She paused. Inhaled then continued._

_"He just kept asking me how I knew him. I didn't know what to say and not wanting to overwhelm him I just told him I was a friend. Then he just stared blank at me, as if trying to place me in a part of his past that he no longer had grasp of."_

_Caroline joined Kate where she sat. Just staring at her, Kate's eyes planted on her shoes before her. Remembering all the wonderful memories she had with her dad. The many things she enjoyed doing with him._

_"That was the first piece I played him when I came back home from music school. He was so proud of me. He took me out, me and mum and we celebrated. He boosted how i was a natural, and how i got all my musical talents from his side of the family, made my mum roll her eyes a few times. But today he was a shell, he looked through me as if I wasn't even there. As if I was a fixed object, a painting perhaps that was on the wall. I couldn't stand it Caroline, I couldn't bear it. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted him to laugh like he use to, I wanted my dad, if just for a brief moment like before, I just wanted my dad."_

_The tears rushed down her cheeks once more but Kate made no attempt to hide them from Caroline again. Perhaps she never had the energy anymore. All these years being alone, not having anyone to share her feelings with. Perhaps it was time._

_Caroline had comforted her, telling her how special she was and that she was there for her, whatever she could do she would. She took her hands in hers, as if it came natural to her, tracing circles on the back of her hands, she loved how their skin blended in the setting sun._

_The hours had drifted quickly and before long the room started to get dark. Caroline admired the beautiful woman before her as the lights changed upon her skin. She wanted to trace the light as it ran across her body. She did with her eyes and excavated deep, forming all other strength to keep her hands still. She had said it without even realizing until Kate's eyes met hers._

_"I really like you a lot."_

_And it was out. She couldn't take it back. The secret she had carried around with her for months, weeks, days was now out and she felt relieved. _

_Before she could catch herself she found herself leaning towards Kate, at first to wipe her teary eyes and then to catch the drop that had fallen on her lips with her own lips. The feeling was electrifying. Soft and passionate, their lips moved together. Caroline took Kate's bottom lips between hers and started to ravish it. Tasting the saltiness from the tear that had previously taken this space. _

_Wanting to take all her hurt, all her pain from the past day away. Wanting to erase both their pains. She was about to welcome Kate's offered tongue inside her mouth when the loud bang of the door outside in the corridor caught their attention. The Janitor had arrived and ruined that moment. Caroline shifted with anger. _

_But it was then and there she knew what she wanted and that was Kate. _

_Kate had known her feelings for Caroline for a while but wasn't sure how to go about it but hadn't approach her in any form. But after that first kiss she knew. She knew this woman had to be hers._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Caroline still planted against the walls, Kate proceeded with her hands down Caroline's waist, slowly moving down her thighs. Both hands moving in perfect unison.

Caroline shivered as she wondered what their mission was but wouldn't dear call in for retreat, desperate to discover what their destination was.

Kate's eyes were still fixed on Caroline's expression of every touch, every flame that her hands sparked. She refrained from blinking in fear of losing a moment of the effects her hands had on this wonderful body.

Her hands now lingering at the bottom of Caroline's tall skirt. Taller than her normal skirts, which danced above her knees as she would walk with authority down the long halls of the school or into the chapel for morning gatherings.

Kate knew all Caroline's skirts, all the tall one's and all the short ones. All the tight ones and the slightly loose ones. She especially loved the short tight ones that hovered above her knees, those tormented her, she had reoccurring dreams of undressing this head mistress. Peeling off every layer, until she was naked, til her true self was revealed.

She wanted the Caroline she shared those passionate kisses with. The Caroline that laughed at her random jokes.

Not this Caroline, who depicted toughness, not needing anyone but herself. Giving orders as she's so often used to.

"You're very fond of me."

Kate said in a sarcastic tone. Not losing the gaze she had fixed on Caroline.

She shook her head slowly and retraced the path her hands had taken down Caroline's skirt, now heading back up.

However the fabric of Caroline's skirt seemed to have volunteered themselves to accompany Kate's hands back on their expedition.

Climbing higher.

Caroline cling her teeth, the suspension of these hands objective was becoming unbearable.

"You're very fond of me."

Kate repeated almost in an annoyed tone. Hands stopped mid thigh.

"Ask me to stop?"

She dared Caroline, staring deep into her sphere. Reading her orbs, reading her like a book.

All her wants, all her desires written on her face and she hated at this moment that Kate knew everything about her and she hadn't gotten control of her territory as yet and up to this point she just concluded she wouldn't be able to after all and never would be able to again.

Kate licked her lips and Caroline subconsciously opened her mouth as if offering and invitation to those soft chocolate she so badly craved.

Kate's hands moved again and Caroline snapped her eyes shut. Visualizing Kate's hands as they ascended.

Her inner thighs becoming wetter and wetter by the minute and although Kate had still not made contact as yet she could see the effect her hands being so close to Caroline's valley of desires was causing.

She stopped again.

Only inches away from her knickers. Kate was pushing her, further than she had ever been pushed in all the years she had strode controlling around intimidating men, intimidating everyone she came in contact with, her staff, her pupils, everyone but Kate.

Caroline wanted to grab her hands and thrust them inside her. She fought, for her body was already betraying her as it was.

She wanted Kate, she wanted Kate to be hers and now just the thought of the words she had previously said to her made her infuriated with herself.

"Ask me to stop?"

Again Kate teased and waited.

Waited...

Waited...

Waited...

But the words never came. The resistance never came.

Caroline couldn't speak. As though her breath had left her body.

Kate's eyes finally left her face and traced the path that her hands had descended. Undressing the headmistress with her eyes. Wanting to suckle on her amp breast, wanting to bite and tease every inch of Caroline's body that she had just touched.

"Ask me to stop?"

Her hands moved again, further up.

She pushed Caroline's knickers aside with one hand. The tender roughness between her thighs rubbed against her two fingers as they slowly met her wetness.

Caroline parted her legs slightly and invitingly as Kate tugged slightly at her underwear.

Caroline groaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Kate's hands lingered in her wetness. Enjoying the moist between Caroline's legs. Swimming in her rivers, wanting to enjoy her more, second guessing if she could control herself.

She stopped again.

Her fingers refused to move. Caroline released a sigh of displeasure at the lack of activities from Kate's fingers now.

"You're very fond of me."

Caroline's eyes opened promptly at the sound of the hurt now evident in Kate's voice. She had tried to hide it all this time, but now it had overwhelmed her.

All these feelings. How good Caroline felt it cut deep inside Kate, the hurt that she couldn't or wouldn't want to give them a chance. Caroline would just wanna give up like that. dismiss her as if what she thought held no substance. the hurt was too much.

Caroline's words from their earlier conversation finally sunk in.

There were no more words. With watery eyes Kate looked at Caroline and she had never felt such hurt.

Caroline hating herself for doing this to the woman she wanted to get to know more, the woman she had shared so much with, the woman who had opened up to her.

The woman whose hands now lingered between her thighs, surrounded by her wetness.

The bell rang and for a moment it's as if neither of them heard it. Finally Kate was jolted back into reality.

Kate removed her hands, pulled Caroline's skirt back down, brushing at it as if to iron any markings she had made.

"You're very fond of me."

She repeated one last time and before Caroline could speak. Before Caroline could take back the words she had spoken. Kate eased away from her.

In what seemed like a single step Kate walked towards the door, unlocked it and without even looking back to see if Caroline was once again back in her headmistress mode to the outside world, which she had been locked away from for what seemed like eternity, she left.

Caroline still planted to the walls, trying to regain her breath. Trying to take control of her surroundings once more. And still with Kate physically being out of her office, she still wasn't able to. Her presence lingered.

Kate could over throw her and she had to do something about that.

Kate was her Helen to Troy, her Delilah to Samson, her Ann to King Kong.

Kate had avoided Caroline in the days following their encounter in her office. Avoiding her stares in their fortnightly staff meetings and every morning during assembly. She evaded her in the corridors and what had become the norm seeing each other at least 3times daily, even if it was a quick glance along the halls became searching eyes for Caroline, a longing, longing to see a familiar face.

Longing to see Kate, her smile, longing to touch her. she wanted back her Kate. She was tired of going around in circles.

Caroline was gutted.

Kate had avoided all her calls after hours and made sure to leave school immediately after the final bell.

So it didn't come as a surprise to Caroline when she received Kate's memo about the rescheduling of the additional practices for the choir due to personal reason, she repeated the words of the memo.

'Personal reasons'

"What personal reasons?"

She said in frustration throwing the letter, as if the light paper had offended her in some form. The paper slowly glided to the table, mocking the rage she had flung it in.

At first Caroline concluded it was because of her.

Suddenly the images of how hurt Kate was about her dad the first day they had kissed ran before her eyes, she couldn't bear the thought of Kate hurting like that again and she not being there for her, she wondered if that was her personal reasons.

She hated Kate not coming to her.

_"Why hadn't she come to her if she was hurting? why hadn't she..."_

The awareness of why Kate wasn't sharing her feelings with her any more became paramount in her mind and she quickly dismissed it as she had been doing for the past few days.

Caroline had never been to Kate's house but wondered if she should pay her a visit, wondering if she would be home. Wondering if she would be welcomed. But if she was hurting she had to know, she had to be there for her, despite all the mean things she had said to her.

She dismissed all the voices in her head that told her not to go.

Collected her jacket and ran out like a love sick school girl. It was pass 5 o'clock and it would have been a full hour and more since Kate had left school. Caroline had arrived at Kate's front drive thanks to the assistance of the sat-nav.

She saw Kate's car and inhaled. Thankful that she was there and that she hadn't wasted her time.

The realization now kicked in, she didn't know what was next, she hadn't planned beyond driving there. She wondered if she should have taken flowers, if she perhaps should have taken wine.

She opened the door of the Jeep and stepped out knowing if she stayed there questioning herself she would lose the confidence she was able to compose on the drive over.

She rang the door bell.

From the outside she could glimpse into the front of Kate's passage, it was small but welcoming, she admired the potted plant that was placed there and for a second considered getting one for her house. But considering her busy schedule and all the craziness and occasional throwing of stuff at John, she dismissed the thought.

Kate took what seemed like forever to get to the door and Caroline was about to ring the door bell again hoping Kate wasn't trying to ignore her, though she wouldn't have blamed her.

"What are you doing here?"

Kate said nervously demanding.

"Hi."

Caroline said feeling very unwelcomed, but decided to disregard Kate's tone.

She was gonna say what she came to say even if Kate didn't invite her in. She was willing to say it on the door steps if that's what it came down to.

She had to take back the hurt, the hurt that she had caused this amazing woman and hoped she would accept it with open arms or open lips guiding them towards their third overdue kiss.

"I just wanted to apologize for my..."

And before she could finish she heard a voice calling from inside.

"Kate, who is it?"

She knew that voice, she recognized it immediately and tasted bitterness in her mouth.

She looked dump struck at Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and continued interest in my story line. I have enjoyed writing about my number one PowerCouple and I'm very moved that you take your time to share with me through my writing, as we share an mutual interest in this pair. I look forward to reading your reviews on this chapter and hope it's to your liking.

The usual disclaimers applied.

Chapter 4

It was Michael Dobson.

Caroline wondered how she hadn't seen his car in the drive when she pulled up, she assumed they had driven home in Kate's car.

The thought of anyone being so close to Kate made her infuriated. A feeling of sickness overcame her, she felt like throwing up and knew she had to get away.

Kate's face left Caroline's searching eyes to trail along the halls from whence the voice came, but the words she sought to respond became inaudible. She brought her gaze back to Caroline almost instantaneously, dreading the reaction.

Hoping the voice wouldn't take on its human form along the passage that was now filled with a most unwelcome chill or even worst appear beside her at the door.

"I'm sorry, sorry I seem to be interrupting something."

Caroline quickly spoke hoping the expression on her face had gone unnoticed.

She continued snapping into her headmistress deportment to avoid stuttering or losing control.

"Ms. McKenzie I hope you have a nice evening and enjoy your weekend."

Without giving Kate a chance to respond she turned and hastily retraced the steps she had graciously taken moments ago. Doing what she does best, strutting away.

'_Bloody hell, what was he doing there? Michael Bloody Dobson.' _

Was Kate into men as well?

She knew she was married but thought it hadn't worked out because Kate was gay.

This she had learn from Beverly keeping up with the gossips at school. Caroline wasn't particularly interested in Sulgrave's gossips or the imposition beyond individual's personal lines.

However she had listened keenly when Beverly dispensed information about a shared Friday night between her and colleagues about how they observed Kate likings to women when they had gone out for after school drinks at the pub.

Caroline was jealous even then at the assumption of Kate looking at other people and now to have someone in Kate's house was pouring salt onto an open wound, whether the culprit being a man or woman. She couldn't bare it.

She slammed her Jeep door and fist the steering wheel in her hands, tightening her grip as if the wheel was a metaphoric version of the person she despised.

_'What was he doing there? Was this the first time he had been there? Was he always there?'_

Caroline couldn't stomach the answers she filled these blank questions with.

She barely focused on the drive home and wondered if she had gotten there on auto pilot. Once she had gotten on familiar roads, the daily routine traveled meant she could cruise along without the worry of making any unnecessary turns.

She was grateful it was a Friday and the boys would hopefully be at the cinema with their dad, so she could bask drunkenly in her loneliness.

There was no sign of life when she kicked the front door in annoyance that the thing wouldn't open freely after her third attempt of the object. She quickly took her coat off and forced it over the stand by the door, threw her bag against the wall on the floor.

The same area she had fantasized putting the potted plant as a symbol of her and Kate and for a second time dismissed the idea. Too many reasons now not to inhabit the area with life.

She kicked her shoe off during the short walk to the open kitchen, retrieved an unopened bottle of red and a wine glass and sought solace in her bed.

She wouldn't have to prepare dinner as the kids would eat while they were out with John. Caroline hissed at the thought that John was actually good for something.

The weekend was miserable. She paced the floor lost in her thoughts freely as she wouldn't have to worry about attracting an audience by her unusual performance.

The boys would be busy with their activities. Caroline was glad they were active or at least Lawrence was, he would be at his weekly rugby meets. William however was the complete opposite and Caroline couldn't recall him making any attempts at any ball form while growing up.

He found entertainment during his leisure time playing scrabble or one on one at a solitary game of chess.

She appreciated her boys' diverse interest in activities.

She ignored the mountain of paper work she had to tackle for Monday. She couldn't focus on work, the reports had to wait, for there were more important things to infest her mind.

_ "How could she have been such a fool? How could she not have seen it before? Why had she let her guard down? Why had she opened up to Kate?"_

She continued adding to her questionnaire.

The nights were even more tormenting, every time she closed her eyes images of Kate and Michael, touching each other. Kissing each other, making love...

She threw an empty wine bottle hoping the wall would take on the form of Michael and feel her wrath.

Miraculously it didn't break. The helpless item fell to the floor and kept turning, tracing circles on her bed room floor.

Caroline was overcome with sobs and accompanied the turning object on the floor. She curled her arms around her legs protectively pulling them into her chest.

She watched for as long as it turned. Her life was like that bottle, continually being thrown around, getting tougher and tougher with every blow. Solid on the outside, but empty within.

She looked on waiting.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

For the bottle to stop tracing circles.

She had fallen asleep still facing the mocking object on the floor. Still wearing her clothes from the dreadful day.

She would regret her actions of drinking in the morning as she didn't quite like the idea of entertaining a hangover,

...

Kate's weekend didn't differ by much.

She ran tracks in her carpet, twirling around every five steps in her sitting room.

She stared at the phone in her hand hoping she had telepathic powers. Willing the item to react, willing the item to ring.

She stared at Caroline's number on the screen, wishing she had a picture to attach to the profile. However more tormenting it would have been, to be able to stare in those hypnotizing blue eyes whenever the need arise. She would be transfixed with her phone indolently all day.

She considered ringing her but knew she wouldn't get an answer. Not after the hurt she had see apparent on her face.

What she had to say had to be done in person, looking into Caroline's eyes. Then she would see, she would be able to pour out herself to her, even if it's to be rejected again. She was willing to risk it, what was there to lose?

But did she actually owe Caroline an explanation? After how she had treated her in the days leading up?

If anything Caroline was the one who owed her an apology, for dismissing her, concluding their relationship without her input.

After all it does take two to tango.

She lay in bed running over scenarios after scenarios, it was in the last hours of Monday morning before her tired eyes finally gave into sleep, smiling at how good things would or could be if Caroline would just give their relationship another chance or an actual chance seeming that nothing hadn't actually even started yet.

...

Monday finally came.

Caroline was not ready to face this week. She just wanted to crawl back under her duvet covers and will the lights away. But she would do what she knew best.

Headmistress face on.

Caroline had ask Beverly to put all her meetings back to back, not wanting a moment free, wanting to fill her thoughts with something else rather than scenes of Friday and the miserable weekend she had spend. She wanted to obliterate the past 3days, and all the images floating around her head if she could or at least she would try.

But the pictures were still there of Michael, touching her Kate. Kissing her Kate. Making love to her Kate. Doing things to her Kate that she hadn't even gotten the chance to do.

She would kill him if the opportunity ever arises.

NO... She would make the opportunity arise, she finally concluded falling into her office chair to start the day plotting Michael Bloody Dobson's demise.

Kate hadn't tried to contact her all weekend and she assumed that she was either too busy doing the unthinkable with the unmentionable or she was too embarrassed having gotten caught in the act.

Well it was act enough for Caroline to fill in the dialogue and scenes.

On with the day.

She geared herself towards the pile of papers on her desk that Beverly had earlier positioned there.

...

Kate had visited Caroline's office every chance she got. She had to make sure Caroline understood what happened on Friday and that there were no misunderstandings as Kate knew might be the case.

Beverley apologized to Kate expressing that Caroline would be overwhelmed with meetings all day and she could probably squeeze her in tomorrow if it could wait.

Meetings with the Board of Governors, Heads of Department and disgruntled parents were days that Caroline loved, as those days she had control of her school. Days without being in the same space with Kate draining all her will power, she could do.

This was her school, she should be able to control, everything and everyone in it, with just a snap of her fingers. But she couldn't get control of Kate and that bothered her.

So she had to jam her days with things she could control.

In between meetings Beverly had popped in and told Caroline there was a cancellation for her 11:30 and wanted to know if she could fill the slot with Ms. McKenzie. She informed Caroline of Ms. McKenzie's many visits earlier and the need to acquire a specified time for a meeting with her. Beverly thought it was important.

But before Caroline could say no Beverly went on to inform her that she had already phoned Ms. McKenzie to notify her of the recent changes in her schedule and she had accepted as she had a period free around that time.

She hadn't come to ask for Caroline's approval, she came to tell her of the changes in her agenda, after all she did give consent to the woman to do as she pleased with her bookings, but not mentioning the unspoken clause however came at a price, and this was it.

That would be Caroline's last meeting before lunch. Beverly would leave as well for lunch if there was nothing more required of her by her boss.

Caroline was apprehensive with the thoughts of being in her office isolated with Kate. Not wanting to turn over the control she had just momentarily regained.

"Right then."

Was all she could mutter under her breath, repositioning her readers from the bridge of her nose while Beverly exited the office. Making a personal memo to discuss with Beverly, that she approves all her meetings with her, before confirming them in the future.

Her meetings seem to have sped off and she got lost in the motions, forgetting she would have to face her kryptonite. She was already drained, from a packed morning, regretting now that she had told Beverly to overwhelm her day with meetings.

Beverly knocked and entered before Caroline could respond as she often did.

"Ms. McKenzie rang, said she was running a few minutes late."

She began as an exhausted Caroline looked up from her paper works with only her eyes moving. Head still slightly lowered in annoyance of the interruption. She wouldn't get through all these files at the rate at which her attention was being diverted. She would have appreciated that cancellation slot as it would have given her time to work through some of these and hopefully escape the office before night fall.

"So I'm off if there's nothing else?"

Opening her eyes, awaiting orders to retrieve tea or documents for her meetings after lunch.

"Thank you Beverly, that'll be all."

And as soon as the words were spoken the woman was gone.

Caroline removed the tired readers which had eased down her nose further than her usual comfort, ran a hand through her hair taking back the strands from her face caused by her forward leaning posture at her desk.

Caroline gestured towards her bag. Wondering if this was the window of escape she was hoping for, wondering if she should make a run for it.

Take a long lunch break outside the school which she had never done before. But she thought there was always a first for everything and she smirked at the idea, but before she could put the perfectly planned ideas into motion there was another knock at the door, softer this time and less commanding.

She looked up and her breath caught in her throat as it always did when she saw Kate.

There she was, their eyes met. It was Kate. It was her kryptonite in her office to take control, to drain her some more.

Again Caroline wanted to signal her to take a seat but knew it would be futile. Knowing that being in the same room as Kate she could do as she pleased and Caroline wouldn't be able to stop her, wouldn't want to stop her.

She closed the door and for a second Caroline remembered Kate pinning her against the walls. Wanting that again, wanting her control taken away by this sizzling body.

"Beverly said you had something important you wanted to discuss?"

Shuffling papers on her desks, as if indicating to have more important businesses to attend to.

She hoped Kate would take the hint.

"Caroline."

It had started, the voice had taken control with just the mention of her name.

"I need to explain what happened on Friday."

_'Take control'_

She shouted at herself.

"Kate whatever you do on your personal time"

She raised her left hand to the air, pen still present as if to make her statement more resounding.

"Moreover in your own house is none of my business, you do not owe me an explanation."

For a moment she almost believed the argument she presented to the crowd.

_'LIAR'_

The voice screened.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me and Michael."

"What idea?"

There was only anger and jealousy in Caroline's voice now and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"That you and Michael are an item."

Just the mention of the man made her sick, the taste of his name on her tongue was acidic but it fueled the anger she had been feeding all weekend and Caroline felt over powered by the rage.

"Spare me the details Kate, please. What do you take me for?"

She opened her eyes at Kate with peeled fury.

"I can't believe I thought I'd hurt you. That I should apologize, when all this time you were playing me. Having me on, a bit of fun for you perhaps. Of all persons Michael Bloody Dobson."

The image of how Kate had touched his arms the day Caroline had intercepted them in the corridors now burned Caroline's minds.

"How long has this been going on? Before I kissed you? Before or after. I saw the way you touched him the other day."

_Where had they been coming from? Had they been sneaking around like they were? Was he stealing kisses after school? Or in between classes? Was Kate really someone playing on both sides?_

The questionnaire turned onto a second page as the questions grew in numbers.

So many sodding questions, Caroline not wanting to hear the answers.

Caroline hated herself for falling for her.

"Caroline."

Kate said as she walked towards her. Caroline noticed her intentions and rose up before she got too close and walked around the desk.

_'Once bitten twice shy'_

She thought to herself, knowing very well she had fantasies of Kate's bites at nights.

ONCE BITTEN...

TWICE BITTEN...

Kate could bite her as many times as she wished and she wouldn't protest, she would welcome anything Kate's mouth had to offer.

"It's not what you think."

Kate began, but was interrupted by Caroline who seemed to be boiling with anger.

"How do you know what I thing Kate?"

Fury was bursting at her seams and for a second Kate entertained the thought of Caroline taking on the stature of 'The Incredible Hulk' and destroying her outer garment, splitting the fabric along her skin and standing before her in just the remains of her skirt.

She ran her eyes slowly at the perfectly toned image of Caroline half naked in her mind. The Hulk would have nothing on her and for a moment Kate seemed fascinated at the thought of Caroline standing before her in just the fragments of a torn skirt ready to fight.

She would have to add that to the list of skirts already in her mental collection.

Kate pressed on hoping to eventually get the better of Caroline and that she'd listen to her.

"Michael's just a mate."

And without giving Caroline a moment to interject, Kate continued.

"He was the first friend I had when I started teaching at Sulgrave's. He has never been more than that. He just knew I've been upset for the past couple of days about a relationship, I told him I'd been dump."

The monster was being tamed, the words cut through and Kate could see the flush of anger dissipate from her eyes.

Kate exhaled having to recall Caroline's hurtful words.

"He offered a friendly ear, he knows I'm gay and has never made a pass at me, he wouldn't dare."

Kate held her hands up slightly and shook her head as she enunciated each point across to Caroline. Hoping it would sink in.

An awkward silence filled the room and Kate could see the relief that swept over Caroline's face.

She looked into Kate's black kryptonite and knew she was telling the truth. She knew she could trust her. She knew those gorgeous orbs could never lie to her. Or was that just the kryptonite draining her will to remain coherent?

Either way, she lowered her head at the embarrassment of her conduct and stared at her shoes.

"I'm sorry."

Kate offered, stepping closer to Caroline.

Kate could see the jealousy marks along Caroline's face and the rapid blush that now grew along her cheeks, about to engulf her entire face. This beautiful face that had just been infuriated was now shy and childlike.

She turned and tried to wrestle it away. Eager to increase the distance between them.

"No I'm sorry, I should never have jumped to the assumption that I did."

She stopped her pacing and turned around facing Kate feeling at a safe distance once more to look into her eyes.

She regretted it, knowing very well that there was not enough space on the planet to keep her at a safe distance away from Kate. As Kryptonite would journey across galaxies, to absorb her power.

"As I said."

She offered her shoulders to the ceiling in emphasis.

"Whatever you do outside school hours is none of my business."

And saying it again didn't make it any more convincing than the first.

Kate stepped closer to Caroline eager to fill the gap in between them. Metal this time attracting magnet.

"What if I want it to be your business what I do outside and inside of school hours?"

Desperate to change the direction she saw this conversation going.

Kate offered to Caroline. Their eyes locked. Awaiting an answer.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

But no verbal response came. No more words were spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N. It's such a pleasure to write for you. Makes it more nerve racking to know that I must live up to expectations however I hope it's to your liking. I love writing about this couple, there's just so many things you can do with them, so many scenario's you can explore it's almost mind blowing.

P.S. I'm beginning to think my family and friends think I'm bonkers when I burst out in uncontrollable chuckles from your lovely comments. Thanks to all those who take the time to view my story.

I pause to say, 'YOU MAKE MY DAY, _and sometime nights_.' lol

Thank you.

The usual disclaimers applied.

...

Caroline quickly grabbed Kate and pressed her against the door. Her body now saying what words have been longing to.

Her hands cupped Kate's face as she tenderly braced her against the firm wooden element. Hungry kisses, Caroline's mouth moving roughly against Kate's at first, until Kate was finally able to emulate Caroline's ravishing kisses.

Their lips moved in unison, the delectable sweet flavour of chocolate, Caroline loved Chocolate, especially this one... 100% real dark chocolate... No artificial flavouring... No added sugar... No preservatives...

_'God these lips tasted amazing.' _

She groaned and released a sigh from the tension that had built up inside her for the past 3days. Actually the tension had been there ever since she'd touched Kate.

She braced her firmly against the door, hating that Kate wore pants today and not a skirt or dress, for she would quite like to replay the favour. She settled for the latter.

With one hand pinning her harder still against the door the other battled desperately against fabric to meet awaiting flesh.

Warm dark chocolate now engulf her hand, she groaned from the exhilarating sensation that Kate's warm skin sent through her hands, she wasted no time in climbing to Kate's twin towers of chocolate, wanting to repeat the actions from her mouth on her warm breast. Her thumb soothed over Kate's right breast and instantly between her thighs flooded. Kate's nipple hardened to the soft caress. Caroline wished she could see what her hands now behold.

She stabilized her stance as she elevated her left leg, parting Kate's legs to rest between her centre, pressing hard against her, awaiting the accompanied groan. She wiggled her legs between Kate's thighs to increase the sensation.

She was being pulled in, into this being and it's as if they needed to become one. She ached at the thought of their current surroundings. Wanting undisturbed hours with Kate, locked away from the world, locked away from Dr. Elliott's reality.

She just wanted to be Caroline, in Kate's presence.

Kate moaned as their lips parted slightly before Caroline stuck her tongue deep inside Kate's mouth. Kate wasted no time in taking hold of Caroline's tongue, exploring new sensations, suckling at new highs of wetness, new savours as tongue met tongue.

"Oh"

_Kiss_

"God"

_Kiss_

" Kate."

Caroline muttered in between kisses when she finally regained her tongue, and allowing her no time to recover Kate returned the favour, urgently Caroline sucked and nibbled, tasting what filled the inside of this chocolate for the first time.

They twisted in pleasurable pain at the images of what needed to be done. What their bodies now yearned for.

Kate's hand played with Caroline's blonde hair and caressed her cheeks, the other supported her firmly against her own body. Pressing her breast harder against Caroline's hand increasing the pressure, increasing the pleasure.

Caroline had lost control, she couldn't stand it anymore she didn't want to be in control not as long as Kate was in her presence.

She wanted her Kate, she was having her Kate.

She drowned herself in the moment, trying desperately to wash away all her earlier feelings. Feelings of hate and abandonment, feelings of loneliness and jealousy of the thought of someone else, doing this to her Kate.

The unattended burn between her own legs now becoming unbearable, she needed some form of friction between her legs. She groaned loudly as she removed her body from Kate's and paced the floor giddily to ease the pain that she knew she wouldn't be able to satisfy just yet.

She walked more than arms distance away from Kate, securing a safe distance before she turned and looked at her.

Mirroring the mighty Superman, with both hands now on hips and feeling the breeze blowing her imaginative cape behind her. She could do anything.

Her face was pink, her lips swollen from their unsatisfied moment. She wanted more.

"Woooooooo"

Caroline exhaled as she undressed Kate from a distance with her hungry eyes.

She chuckled slightly at the thought of Beverly having returned from lunch while they were still pressed against the doors.

She would express her gratitude to the Architect for having inward swinging doors and not outer. For though she had fantasized of her and Kate making out on the floor she hadn't entertain the idea of it being before an audience.

"You better tuck that back in, Beverly will be in any minute now from lunch."

She gestured with her face towards Kate's untucked blouse. Her face was beaming, she was on top of the world and she stood that way, both hands still on hips, admiring her view. Of starry skies and seas, of valleys and mountains, of every swell and dip in Kate's body, as she soared above terrains she would soon to explore.

"Oh yes."

Kate whispered beneath her breath as she did as commanded. Trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

Wishing this wasn't one of her dreams that she had untimely awoken from of her and Caroline, then having to spend the early hours of her morning, plunging her body into the cold shower.

She had hoped not to be rejected again, but this had surpassed anything she had expected from Caroline. She would note never to limit the capabilities of Dr. Elliott again.

Kate exhaled, stepping forward, running her hands across her waist to ensure everything was back in place.

"Caroline... Do... do you wanna come round tonight?"

And without a moment to consider Caroline responded.

"Yup."

Black skies meeting deep blue sea. They stood close again. Kate still shivered in disbelieve that this was actually happening. The electrifying pull, overpowering them, unable to be in the same room and remain apart.

"You're very pretty."

"Am I?"

"mmmmmmm."

"You're magnificent."

Caroline exhaled and inhaled audibly groaning at the continued building of desire Kate's closeness once again caused.

She leaned forward, passed Kate's lips and onto her ears, her voice still hoarse from their ravenous kiss, she whispered.

"I want to taste you now."

Kate licked her lips and blinked at the thought, lifting her hands to her throat as if to aid in her steady response.

"Well that'll be technically difficult."

Caroline leaned back, smelling the fragrance that lingered along Kate's ears. Eyes now locked again, Caroline felt her face still occupied by this unnatural expression. She was still smiling. She couldn't remember when she had smiled so much, so long. Her face felt tense to the unusual occupant.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

She said in one exhale, trailed her eyes along Kate's face until they rested on her lips. Full dark, luscious lips that had just covered hers.

Just when strawberry was about to be immersed into chocolate again, there was a knock on the door. Firm and commanding, Caroline knew too well the possessor of that mannerism.

_'Damn Beverly' _

Caroline cursed as she stepped away from Kate. Knowing Beverly wouldn't wait to be invited in. She paced across the office floor eager to put as much space between them as she knew Beverly never misses a beat. Hoping the blush on her face had subsided and her swollen lips had regained normality.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Kate and she lowered her eyes in embarrassment, not that she didn't understand that it would be difficult for Caroline at first if they did decide to venture further. It would be difficult, yes with her job and her kids, she didn't want displays of expressions of love before Beverly in her office, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

"Caroline."

Beverly barged in, not expecting Kate to still be in office as their meeting should have been concluded all of half an hour ago. She halted apologetically taking a step backwards and holding one hand mid air.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Ms. McKenzie was still in."

She looked at both women enquiringly.

"That's fine you didn't interrupt anything."

Knowing very well if Beverly had appeared minutes earlier she would have a hard time explaining the bizarre reflexive slam of the door, hitting her in the face at the force which it would have been pushed back at its intruder.

Caroline indicated for her to get on with her business as usual.

"Your 1:30 is here and your 2:00 has called and confirmed his arrival a little beyond the hour. Here are the documents you'll need for Mr. And Mrs. Thompson concerning their son Jude, who was in detention three times last month and now out on suspension. I reckon they won't be very happy, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

Beverly knew Caroline could handle anything and always admired how fuming parents stormed out of her office regularly not being able to take down the mighty Dr. Elliott, some left in tears if Caroline stepped up her Headmistress game. Caroline had been known around Sulgrave as the 'TAMER' for many years and she was kept in the loop by her most trust worthy PA.

Some days Caroline felt like she was running a News room or a Newspaper company based on the volume of daily gossips that filled the school halls passing between students and the members of her staff.

"Oh and I've rearranged your meeting with the Chairman of the Board of Governors."

The tall lanky woman proceeded.

"He'll be in at 2:30 instead of 2 as he's already running late and I reckon the extra half an hour would come in handy to scrape the last of the Thompson's out of the office."

A smirk crept onto Caroline's face of the remembrance of how she had spent the last half an hour change in her schedule and considered what more entertaining things she could get done while she awaited the arrival of the Governor. Forgetting the papers on her desk once more that needed to vanish before the Governor appeared.

Caroline noticed Beverly was about to continue and gestured towards her, however in vain. One hand taking the folders and the other held up in the air. But Beverly still looked on displeased at the lack of task her boss required.

"Have you had any lunch?"

"Nope."

"Can I get you some?"

"Nope... well maybe in a bit."

"Can I get you some tea, I think Alison's just made a pot?"

Caroline noticing she would not retreat without being assigned a mission.

"Oh has she?... Oh good... Yes thank you?"

She turned to Kate.

"Kate can I get you one, I should've asked?"

She asked more informally as she now faced a silent day dreaming Kate. Her voice slightly raised as she approached the exit.

"No thank you Beverly."

Kate began to speak surprised at how dry her throat had gotten in the short time. She lifted her hand and twisted the necklace as if it was the object of her discomfort, she swallowed, and moist her throat.

"I'm off to class in a few. I've got 9F."

"Bad luck."

The woman ran throw the door quickly, whispering beneath her breath, wanting to retrieve the tea for her boss while it was still hot.

Caroline closed the gap once more moving with the motions of the door as it closed, metal unable to stay away from magnet for too long.

"Will you be at home by 4o'clock?"

Wasting no time as she knew Beverly would return momentarily. Caroline admired the attentiveness of her PA but wished for once that she was sluggish.

"I can be."

Kate responded promptly. Glancing at Caroline's face, engraving familiar spots and blush marks that she'll explore later.

Wanting to steal another kiss but knowing there wouldn't be time before Beverly came bursting in again. She stepped away from Kate. Still smiling.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

For the hours to tick away to 4 o'clock where she can once again lose control. And finally return to her game of tracing circles, which she had refused playing since Friday.

...

Additional A/N. I couldn't resist writing about this scene as i was more than curious about Caroline's unspoken words in Sally's script and just had to fill them in as i know all of us must have.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all again for your views and reviews as this story unfolds. As you may have already noticed the main focus will be on Caroline and Kate however other characters will be introduced and play significant roles as the time line continues._

_Again thank you and kind regards._

_The usual disclaimers applied_

...

Time creeps by when you watch it.

Caroline could hear the sound of every tick from the second hand on the clock and her inside became inflated, something was swelling.

Desire, the growing longing, to fill her arms with Kate.

She drifted, and for a moment found herself tracing circles on her desk, wanting them to be engraved, wanting them there all the time to remind her of who she belonged to, who had control of her.

"Caroline?"

Someone was trying to pierce through her day dreaming.

"Caroline?"

Again she could hear the calling but was so far drifting, she never wanted to return, so she promptly dismissed the intruder.

Tracing Circles, on Kate's hands at first and then she got lost at the mere thought of where else she could trace these circles. Where else on Kate's body she could brand as hers. Not just her lovely chocolaty hands but also her...

"Caroline?"

Finally Beverly's voice broke through the thickening of her imaginative pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

Beverly asked concerned about the sudden change in her boss's demeanour.

"Yes... Sorry... Right."

She snapped back to her reality, ignoring Beverly's gaze.

"Yes Beverly, can I please have these proposals and departmental reports on my desk first thing tomorrow for review, the Board of Governors will be here next week and I need to be able to make a flawless presentation, they will as well be doing their annual reassessment of individual Departments and I will require all personnel on their P's and Q's... Then more than ever."

The PA listened attentively, occasionally making notes as she stood enthralled in her boss's commands.

Caroline glanced over her check list she had made previously to ensure she'd covered everything. She scroll down the list and ticked each item off respectively.

"Oh and Beverly, please as well contact Mr. Miller, and inform him that today meant 'Today' and not next Monday, I don't need any surprises next week with the Governors being on the grounds and he is tying up all my knots, being late every month with his reports..."

She spoke with a hint of irritation at the man's unprofessionalism as she closed the remaining folders opened on her desk and passing them along to Beverly. She had finally attended to all the lazy paper works.

"Sure thing, Caroline?"

Not wanting to waste anymore time or entertain Beverly's questioning look, she rose immediately to her feet.

"That'll be all."

As Beverly turned and left the office Caroline quickly glanced at the clock one last time, she had been day dreaming far longer than she had thought and could already surmise that she would arrive at Kate's a little beyond 4o'clock.

She contemplated sending a text to apologize for her tardiness but thought against it as that would only mean more delay and time wasted in getting there.

She hadn't quite gotten the hang of the device if she was being honest and William and Lawrence's patience were growing thin in their attempts to tutor the Headmistress.

They frowned when Caroline told them they would have a hard time acquiring the use of technology in her days as well.

Lawrence would murmur beneath his breath.

_'Or the lack of."_

Just loud enough for his mum to hear he had spoken but not what he had actually said in fear of being taken off at the knees and used to wipe the floors.

She made a final sweep of the office as she always did before she ran through the door. Her departure was the quickest Beverly had ever seen since she's been working with Caroline and looked on quizzically as she ran down the vacant corridors and down the stairs.

Beverly made a mental note to replay the previous days to see if she had fail to notice any unusual behaviours in her boss and if so she would start paying closer attention. Beverly hated being in the dark and wouldn't allow the gossip to start without her already having a knowledge of said things.

There was something different about Caroline and she would obtain such info before it started to roam the school halls.

Caroline emerged in the semi empty car park. Did a quick browse and noticed Kate's car was already gone and she smiled at the thought of her waiting at home for her.

She considered flooring it to get there but thought better of the idea as they had to wait so many hours already, surely a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Caroline pulled onto the road in the light flowing traffic without the assistance of the sat-nav this time as if she had always known how to get to her lovers house or was it just magnet pulling metal.

She settled in her seat with a broad smile on her face.

Kate Bound.

Her drive dreaming was interrupted by a ring on her mobile.

She frowned at the untimely interruption.

"Hello."

She finally said after the car receiver answered.

"Caroline?"

She rolled her eyes at the all too familiar voice.

"John, what'd you want?"

There was a prolonged awkward silence.

"What time are you getting home?"

John questioned in the sheepiest of voices.

"John what'd you want?"

Caroline repeated sternly. Not intending to disclose any personal information about her location or destination.

"Well...I was hoping... Ahm... that we could talk some more about our arrangements here at the house. Perhaps we could...ahm... I was thinking... or really I was hoping we could start... well since I've moved back in... I was really hoping we could start spending more time together."

Caroline's face froze as the voice trailed off, her mouth dropped open in disbelieve, she recalled their last conversation and realized she hadn't really addressed the issue since he had asked to move back in.

Surely he must have known she wouldn't get back into bed with him and it was just a practical arrangement until the boys got off to university, a bit of stability for them.

Surely he wasn't that daft to think she would welcome him back after his philandering.

Surely not after Judith. Was it only Judith? She hadn't even asked. Her stomach tightened at the thought of how long this might have been going on, how many had there really been? She had turned into her mother, and the thought of her father being like john made her uncomfortable she immediately dismissed the thoughts, not wanting to view her dad in that context.

She shook her head to dismiss the distasteful thought.

"John I really can't talk right now I'm driving."

She dismissed the discussion completely, surely she wouldn't allow him to disturb her mood, she had no room for nothing else to penetrate her thoughts right now but Kate, beautiful Kate.

Dr. Elliott was left at the office, this was Caroline, pleasant, smiling, sweet Caroline and she wouldn't allow him to transform her again.

"Oh ok... I'll see you when you get here then."

Not wanted to prolong the conversation Caroline didn't correct his assumption that she was on her way home.

She sighed as she pulled up at Kate's drive way and ended the call with her husband. She quickly restored her feelings of excitement to see Kate.

Reflections of her first visit flashed before her but she quickly dismissed how wrong she was to have misjudged Kate and scanned her previous conversations to see if she had remembered to apologize.

She released her death grip on the steering wheel, adjusted her rear view mirror to look at her face. She noticed how bright her face was, how much she had changed over the past few months. She had felt like she'd aged at least 10years having to deal with John's philandering and knew she couldn't go back there. She needed to address that issue as soon as possible.

She could see the years had gone away, she looked 20years younger and felt like a teenager, she was a teenager when she was with Kate, for all these feelings were foreign to her and couldn't be compared to any she had felt before... Not even her first love in university.

She opened her Jeep and jumped out, feeling very light on her feet, she graciously skipped down Kate's path, she quickened her steps and realized she had to enjoy the last of the control she had now as the minute she rang the door bell she would no longer be acting on her own accord.

She glanced at her watch, 20 pass and she smiled at the short time she was able to make that 30 minutes drive. She had been an excellent driver, one of the few things she could thank her father for and with this accomplishment she replaced the unpleasant thoughts of him before.

And now time had arrived as if time were a being she waited for and it was. That being was Kate. Her controller. Her kryptonite.

She closed her eyes and remembered the electrifying feelings Kate's hand withdrew from her body and knew she wanted more.

As the door bell rang she trembled, how long she had dreamt of this day, having Kate all to herself, no distractions, no Interruptions, just them. Suddenly her legs became weak at the reality. The door opened and the nervousness and excitement mirrored at her.

"Hi."

Caroline blurted out as soon as the door opened.

...

_Kate had always had strong feelings for Dr. Elliott from the minute she strolled into her view, fell in love with her the second they shook hands, knew she had to be hers the moment she spoke and her eyes had proposed marriage the instant they locked with Caroline's blue orbs._

_She had arrived at her interview at Sulgrave Heath early as she was very keen on punctuality. She had sat outside awaiting her interview._

_There was another candidate there for the modern language position and Kate felt a little nervous as this person seemed more experienced or at least age wise. She hadn't studied 4 different languages to be overlooked by age. She had to present an incomparable interview before this panel._

_Beverly had informed Kate that the Panel would be taking a short break before they saw her and that's when she saw Caroline. She emerged from the Interview room, an everything from that moment was in slow motion for Kate. _

_Even before she knew this was Dr. Elliott, for although she wasn't expecting a woman, she had to admit she was expecting someone elderly, man or woman based on her analysis of most Doctors of Chemistry she was associated with personally... Which was none... or based on her memory of the Chemist back in university. She had just wrongfully made an assumption._

_Beverly had acknowledged her when she stepped out._

_"Dr. Elliott will you be fine retrieving the documents?" _

_Kate wanted to hear this beautiful creature's voice. So she eavesdropped._

_Waiting..._

_Waiting..._

_Waiting..._

_But the resonation never came. The response was never spoken. _

_Kate was disappointed. _

_She had acknowledged Beverly's question by nodding, with her left hand raised high, to stop Beverly from taking over the journey retrieving the items. _

_Kate rattled her brain, sieving through some unintelligent, unnecessary questions to intercept Caroline._

_"'Where's the loo?'... Maybe not" _

_She thought_

_"Did it hurt when you fell? For Heaven must be missing an angel."_

_She shook her head at the reflection of the note she had intercepted from one of her year 7 student at her previous school._

_She was lost in deliberations, she finally concluded neither of those approach would be most impressive from Sulgrave's Future Modern Language Teacher and dismissed the thought almost immediately as it crept up._

_The light from the room was bathing this creature. Her outfit clinched to her body, her arms swung beside her as she made her way pass Kate and down the corridors. _

_Her hair bounced on beat with her steps and Kate's heart just decided to join along with the rhythm. Kate got lost in the physical attraction she felt. Her eyes surveyed further downwards to the dip in her back, the curves along her thighs, and the rhythmic motions her mid body displayed. _

_Kate forgot her surroundings as she got lost in the motions of Caroline's seductive moves. Surely her thoughts for this woman were clearly unprofessional. She was thankful Beverly had gone back in the room as she would have seen the drools along her mouth. She would have surely seen the effect this goddess had on her, anyone could, even the blindest of person. _

_Her stilettos tapped against the floor and before Kate could redirect her attention to the neglected object, Caroline disappeared from her sight, she was gone before Kate could thoroughly examine her legs. Too short an encounter for her satisfaction. Kate turned and faced the door once more from whence she came and whispered beneath her breath._

_"Heaven is beyond that door."_

_Kate wanted to go to Heaven, she knew whatever was required of her she would do, because she had to be in this woman's presence._

...

Before anymore verbal salutations could be made Kate instantaneously stretched out her hands and pulled Caroline inside, slammed the door with her feet and quickly seeked out her lips. Caroline was slightly caught off guard but swiftly recovered with Kate's assistance.

They groaned in unison as both their hands began their race of undressing each other. Caroline threw her bag to the floor freeing her hands to travel around openly. Wanting to resume where she had left off earlier today.

Her jacket was on the floor in seconds and she admired Kate's velocity in stripping her down. They had made their way over to Kate's settee in the sitting room before they could catch their breath.

"Hi."

Kate finally mumbled, hands still working at Caroline's attire. Wanting only flesh beneath her body, wanting the silkiness she had touched on Caroline's legs to be exposed without limitations.

"Oh god you feel so good."

Her hands had worked their way down to Caroline's bra, her skin was soft and smooth, trails of goose bumps ran across her almost naked body. She tugged at Kate's shirt realizing she had gotten distracted at her mission of undressing Kate.

Kate smiled and then leaned into a softer kiss, while running her hands up and down Caroline's now nicely naked stomach.

"You're so sexy."

She whispered in Caroline's ears trailing kisses down to her neck.

Caroline groaned in response, admitting defeat. Her hands were no longer able to perform their standard functions.

Kate kissed along the path her hands had trailed and muttered in between kisses.

"I made us tea."

Caroline chuckled, pulling her lover upwards to face her.

"This might come as a surprise Ms. McKenzie but I'm not here out of interest for your gastronomic abilities."

Kate raised her eyebrows comically.

"Oh I see. Very formal are we? What are you here for Dr. Elliott?"

Caroline groan at the many things she had imagined being done to her body, mostly with Kate on top as she was now, she would accept anything at this moment once it came from Kate.

She cupped both Caroline's breast with her hands and squeezed gently. Awaiting an answer to her question but it never came, Caroline only groaned in pleasure.

Caroline's groans grew loader, the privacy that Kate house sanctioned them would not have been attainable at Caroline's house.

Over domineering mother next door... No privacy.

Husband lurking around, like an over affectionate regret for a pet... No privacy.

The boy's bedroom being so close in proximity to hers... Definitely no privacy.

This was perfect, uninterrupted, where she could trace circles, unbroken circles, circles that didn't require an end just a beginning.

Their lips met again, more demanding now, with tension rising, there was longing that needed to be quenched. Caroline's hands finally regained mobility and moved beneath Kate's shirt and trailed around to her back pulling her down harder unto her. Enjoying the sensation, the building between her thigh which would soon be filled and satisfied.

She shuffled her body comfortably beneath Kate's and worked her hands down to Kate's bottom, she squeezed them gently at first and their kissed became more ravenous as there tongue explored new ways to tango.

"Oh fuck Kate, where did you learn to kiss like that."

She reclaimed her lips to answer the question with another kiss that was equally demanding.

Kate's groans grew in satisfaction at the pleasure she was giving, until her focus was interrupted.

"Your phone."

Kate said in between kisses.

But Caroline was so absent to everything else around her, she sucked at Kate's lips and groaned into its pleasure.

"Leave it."

She commanded.

Kate leaned away from Caroline's forces that she pulled her down unto her with, she finally heard the familiar buzzing which penetrated her absorption, she realized she hadn't put her phone on silent as earlier intended and cursed loudly beneath her breath.

"Shit. What now?"

She would have thought it was John again if she hadn't recognized the personalized ring tone that had been assigned by its owner.

She searched the unfamiliar floors to find her jacket.

Unsure at first where she had placed it, until the increased ring and vibration pulled her attention to the left pocket.

She looked at Kate with apologetic eyes as she answered. Regretting not having chucked it about somewhere in the van, to avoid this very intrusion from happening.

She immediately made a mental note to avoid Janitors, Beverly and...

"Mum, mum, mum."

The voice forced through the small device she now held to her ears before she could acknowledge the reception of the call.

"Slow Down Lawrence. What Happen?"

She elbowed herself up from under Kate, her body now chilled at the sudden lack of warmth on her naked skin.

She sat upright in the now ruffled settee, Kate withdrew her hands from where they had been exploring this heavenly body and looked on quizzically. Trying to survey Caroline's face for details of what was being said on the other end of the call.

"It's Granny... Dads had to rush her into hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm still chuckling from all your lovely comments of the aching suspense, I quite can't take the suspense either and get a bit crazy awaiting the development and posting of the next chapter. I think I check my own page for a new chapter more than anyone else, LOL._

_Hope u enjoy._

_Kind regards._

_The usual disclaimers applied._

**...**

"What's happened?"

A horrified Caroline inquired as she rushed down the long entrance of the hospital towards the waiting room, where she could see Lawrence and William in deliberations.

William shrugged at his brother's shoulder in disgust before their mom came close enough to hear them and whispered beneath his breath.

"You're such a fool, I told you to tell Mum not to worry."

She embraced both boys ignoring their infantile behaviours and continued with her interrogations, needing answers, needing to be filled in about her mother's condition as if they were the doctors attending to her.

But that was just the start of their long night, Monday night off all nights. Caroline spent hours talking to doctors and retaining information about how to care for her mother and when she was due to return to the hospital for a check up. She was grateful she wasn't needed to stay overnight for observations.

"What a way to start this bloody week?"

She cursed as she made it to the hospitals car park to retrieve her Jeep to go round front to fetch her mom and the boys, she looked at her watch at smiled that it wasn't too late for the boys to head straight to bed once they'd gotten home to be up early for school in the morning. As they were always up this late either ways playing around on their video games or William was extending his vocabulary at a solitary game of scrabbles.

She had glimpsed John when she had just arrived at the hospital but he had vanished between the time she spoke to the doctors and her going to her mum's room. She at least wanted to acknowledge him being on hand to act promptly in taking her to the hospital.

They might not be on good terms with their marriage or other personal issues but she didn't want his act of kindness to be disregarded.

...

Finally at 10:30pm a tired Caroline hauled herself into bed and pulled the covers over her soared muscles. It had been a long day and she had spent most of it on her feet.

She dismissed the many tons of paper works that lay on her home office desk that she would have to take back to work the same way they came, Beverly wouldn't be pleased.

There were so many things that she would have to address in the following days, the tension and responsibility weighed her further down into the bed.

The Governors, all the departmental reviews, meetings and so many other listed things that her mind couldn't bring to surface at this tired state.

She closed her eyes at an attempt to will the responsibilities away. There was a buzz on her phone she sighed as she opened her eyes.

"oooh, give me a break already."

She considered ignoring it at the thought of having to deal with John again tonight but remembering her mum was next door and might need her assistance she forced a heavy hand from beneath the covers and took the motioning device into view.

A smile crept across her lips forcing its way towards her ears and lighting a spark in her eyes as she recognized the number and the four letter name that accompanied. All form of tiredness and annoyance disappeared as the now calm device made its way to her ears.

"Hi."

She settled more comfortable into the covers and exhaled, forgetting the past few hours that she had to spend at the hospital.

There was a moment of silence as Kate enjoyed the smile in Caroline's voice.

"Hi."

The soft sweet chocolate voice oozed through the speaker and into her ears. She loved Kate's voice close to her ears, she closed her eyes and imagined her lips were next to her as they spoke. She relaxed as every word was spoken.

"Are you ok? How's your mum?"

Kate asked and for a second Caroline forgot she had to run out on Kate earlier to address the unfortunate happenings.

She exhaled again and opened her eyes at the memory.

"Kate I'm so sorry I had to run out on you this afternoon... leaving you like that... ahmmm... you know... all... well... I mean... you know."

She cleared her throat at the memory of the evening, the same feelings she had felt, having to subside them as the moment was interrupted. AGAIN...

"Caroline its fine... Don't think about it."

A calm and collected Kate said unconvincingly.

How could she not think about it? When every time she heard Kate's voice those needs needed to be met? Those lips needed to be on her skin. She shook her head and swallowed bringing Kate's question now to the forefront of her mind.

"Yes... right... my mum."

As she spoke she elevated herself from under the covers, feeling uncomfortable having to speak to Kate about her mum after having recalled the naughty thoughts she just entertained.

"She's fine... Now... I suppose."

A questioning Kate continued with her inquiries.

"What happened?"

There was a slight pause. Caroline ran her hands through her hair and stared at the ceiling.

"Where do I begin?"

Caroline said as she compiled the details of the event as it was given to her.

"Well my mum didn't personally tell me what had happened, I reckon she was a bit embarrassed really."

She gestured to the open room.

"I got this second hand from Lawrence, and this he fabricated the plot based on the conversation he overheard down the hall, where apparently he and William were in the sitting room when all this happened."

Kate listened attentively sitting up now on her bed.

"Right...Well...allegedly my mother and John were in the kitchen arguing about him moving back into the house."

Caroline wiped a smirk from her face and continued.

"And what I was told is that during this time he slipped and called my Mum."

Caroline raised her hands in the air quoting the said words respectively as they were done as it was given to her by the over enthused teenager.

"'An over controlling old bag, that needed to mind her own sodding business.'"

Kate chuckled on the other end of the phone hearing the comfortable way the matter was spoken about, Caroline pushed her laughter back and said playfully,

"It's not funny Kate."

Not wanting to be distracted from the details as she was already having problems seeing the serious side to the story. She had had a hard time keeping a straight face as Lawrence re-enacted the scenes for her when they had finally gotten Celia in bed and made it through the door.

She wondered how they were able to keep their chuckles to themselves in the back of the Jeep as they drove home. It made sense to her now why Celia had remained so unusually quiet on the short ride home. Not wanting to talk about it and keeping her gaze fixed through the passenger window.

"Yes, you're right, sorry."

Kate cleared her throat as she played along, she listened on eagerly desperately awaiting the remaining details.

Caroline covered her mouth, held the phone against her shoulder and laughed into her hands before continuing with the plot as it was earlier given to her.

"So then my mum... being who she is... was obviously displeased by the remark... misjudged John's proximity, launched herself at him from the kitchen stool in an attempt to slap him and being all of half his height she lost her balance and fell to the floor."

Caroline could no longer hold back the humour of the story removed her hands from her mouth and burst out into uncontainable laughter's, her voice echoed into the empty room and through the phone, tears now welling into her eyes.

Kate laughed softly at first until Caroline had broken the barrier of laughter before she joined in.

It was during Caroline's laughing tantrum that she filled in the blanks of Johns disappearing act earlier. For she thought surly he would have used this opportunity to regain some of her attention. Being the self centred jerk she knew him so well to be. but it all added it now.

After a few minutes she was able to retain her chuckles long enough to give Kate the remaining minutiae of the incident.

"The doctor said she sprained her ankle, said it's nothing serious really, and should heal in a few days once she stays off it."

Caroline rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Which knowing my mum... I don't see happening... at the rate at which she's going she'll wanna try out for the Olympics Long Jump Team."

Caroline's chuckles resurfaced for a short while at the image of her restless mum.

Kate was lost in casting individual roles for the two performers as they became vivid in her mind's eye. Celia and John, she filled in their features as she lay in bed, listening to the sweet laughter's coming from her lover.

She had never heard Caroline laugh so much before, her sweet voice pierced through the phone and Kate pressed the device harder unto her ears not wanting any of the sounds to escape, she documented the sound, adding it to another section of archives.

'_And the award for cutest laughter ever to be vocalized goes to..._

_Drum roll please... _

_**Dr.**__**Caroline Elliott**__.'_

She smiled as she snuggled under her duvet covers, enjoying everything about this amazing voice on the other end of the phone. Enjoying the private family moment, which was being shared with her.

They spoke for what seemed like hours before tired took over both woman. Caroline fell asleep on the phone and Kate listened as her breathing calmed and deep sleep overcame the workaholic Headmistress.

...

The week was hectic, preparing for the Governors, reviewing departments and having to rush home to an overbearing Mum at the end of the Day. Despite her having others to attend to her and the boys filling in when they could, Celia still wanted Caroline to rush home right after work as if she was a sick child in need of her mother's attention.

She still avoided the discussion of what happened that night, knowing very well there wouldn't be a way to go around the original version of events.

Caroline and Kate had only glimpsed each other briefly in assembly and during the Modern Language Departmental Reviews where Caroline found herself lost studying Kate's features that Beverly had to interject to regain her focus.

Kate was busy with the many rehearsals for the upcoming National School's Choir Competition and whenever both women worked late after school they were never alone long enough to find each other.

Friday was finally here and even if work had to be done over the weekend it would be done on both their accords in the comfort of their own houses.

Caroline's gaze fell on Kate the minute she strolled onto the corridors. She stood along the halls with Beverly going over the list of assessments she had already done, the PA ticked off each respectively as she indicated to the Headmistress the final 2 for the day. She would be prepared by time the Governors arrived next week and she could fell mountains lifted from her shoulders.

As Beverly retreated swiftly towards the office not realizing the Headmistress wasn't on her heels. Caroline stood along the walls, requiring extra support as this beautiful language teacher closed the distance between them.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Kate walked with Ms. Tomlinson, another member of staff. Caroline felt a slight tighten in her stomach however dismissed the very idea as the images of how wrong she was before to have misjudge Kate rushed in her mind.

"Good Day, Dr. Elliott."

Both women said in harmony as they moved towards the headmistress.

"Good day."

She responded to both ladies but her eyes were fixed on Kate, not realizing her drools might be obvious.

"Kate, can we catch up later, I'm running late for class."

Ms. Tomlinson said as she glimpsed at her watch and rushed down the corridors. Remembering the Headmistress's many speeches about being on their P's and Q's.

Kate shouted at the young woman as she ran down the halls.

"Yes... sure... and I'll have that translation ready for you by the end of the day."

The woman was gone.

"I think u scared her off."

Kate said as she watched the young lady run down the long corridors.

"I must be a monster?"

Caroline said as she continued her stare at Kate, she finally turned to look at a phony Caroline trying to remain serious, admiring her from head to toes before she caught her gaze.

"Well I do tremble at the knees whenever I'm around u."

She paused for effect.

"You're a beautiful, sexy monster, that i hope bites."

Kate searched the headmistresses face at the open proposal.

"Bite huh?"

Both women stood smirking in the hall ways.

The empty secluded hallway could almost give license to get away with anything. Caroline stepped forward, to inhale Kate's scent tempted to touched the beauty that stood before her. She inhaled and closed her eyes at the intensity of the encounter.

She finally broke the silence and spoke when she was able to regain limited function of her eye lids as they opened willing the images away.

"So Ms. McKenzie do you have a class?"

Kate stepped back to avoid the urge to reach forward and caress the cheeks that were aligned with hers from the elevation they received in her heels. She cleared her throat.

"Well Dr. Elliott, I have class in about..."

She stared at her wrist and tilted her head playfully.

"15 minutes, I was just heading to the staff room to retrieve my lesson plan before..."

Without giving her time to finish her statement Caroline took off walking the long corridors whispering behind her

"Walk."

Caroline commanded.

Kate followed Caroline down the halls watching as her hips rocked from side to side getting lost in the rhythm. She was so damn sexy Kate wondered how she was able to stay away so long, how she had been able to resist her all this time.

She increased her pace to catch up to the speed racing Headmistress. She wondered how she walked so swiftly in heels bigger than any blow she has had to take.

Before she could ask where this race would end, Caroline took them around the corner and into a storage room. Her lips met Kate's before the door slammed shut and she exhaled, groaning at the softness, at the warmth that Kate's lips presented. The kiss was light and slow, as both women enjoyed the pleasurable and tender action of their lips.

Caroline ran her hands down Kate's hips as she pressed her against the small storage walls as the kiss became more demanding Caroline licked Kate lips and before she could claim them into her mouth the blond started to nibble lightly at Kate's bottom lip. enjoying the satisfying groan that accompanied her actions.

"I've missed you."

Caroline spoke as she leaned back from Kate, just far enough to stare into her eyes. both women still inhaling each others exhale as the tension continued it's hike..

"I couldn't tell."

"I feel like we have unfinished business."

Caroline said seriously admiring the features of this familiar face.

"I feel that way too."

She ran her fingers along Caroline's cheek as she had done so many times now after familiarizing herself with the spots that made the Headmistress melt into her touch.

"God you can kiss."

Kate said as she sighed.

"Just living up to my monster reputation."

She grinned lightly then expounded.

"And you bring out the animal in me!"

They whispered sweet nonsense in between kisses to each other as they enjoyed the brief moment of privacy. Not wanting to ruin the moment by talking about the lack of time they have been able to give to each other.

Caroline's hands still lingered along Kate's hips fighting the urge to undo her zipper and trail her hands between her thighs.

She knew Beverly would notice her missing and come searching for her shortly, alerting all forces if possible to have her complete the remaining task she was required to address before the end of the day.

she wondered sometimes who worked for who but her PA was very efficient and therefore she took her orders without complains or questions.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

she questioned moving one hand up to Kate's waist teasingly.

"Nothing now."

Kate quickly responded fearing the woman would dismiss the amused thought that she could see creeping up in her eyes.

"Oh sure of yourself, are we?"

Caroline said as she tugged at Kate's belt.

"Well... I do have a certain allure."

Kate boasted.

"Do you now?"

Caroline pressed her lips onto Kate's neck finding the spot she enjoyed most tracing circles.

"Well... I was thinking... How about you come round and we could spend the weekend together?"

"With you...?"

Kate questioned slightly shocked but honoured at the unexpected proposal.

"Who else did you have in mind?"

a quizzical headmistress pulled back slightly from their embrace.

"I thought you'd be busy with your mum and I mean with the boys... With the boys won't that be...?"

Caroline broke Kate's rambling with a deep wet kiss. When they pulled apart she spoke,

"1st, my mum is away with Alan, have I told you about Alan? My mom's boyfriend."

Kate looked on quizzically, but Caroline quickly proceeded not leaving any room for unnecessary questions at the moment. Caroline raised her eyebrows in between kisses and spoke.

"2nd, the boys will be with their dad. Their dad, have I told you about their dad? He's moved out... Again"

Point cemented, both women smiled at each other. Caroline leaned in for another kiss, not being able to keep her lips off this woman for too long as now they had gotten slightly swollen from their kisses.

"And 3rd, we'll have the house all to ourselves."

Their kisses took on a more rapacious caress, as both woman's hunger and need for each other began to grow. Their groans becoming louder.

The bell finally rang as both woman pulled apart.

Caroline straightened herself standing upright and pulling at her suit mirroring the expression of looking at her reflection.

"All good?"

she questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Monstrous."

Kate responded trying to regulate her breathing and attend to her own clothes.

Both women emerged from the storage room alternately and headed separate ways down the corridors. Both daydreaming again,

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

For what the weekend had to offer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Thanks to all you lovely folks for your comments, just a quick update before our long awaited weekend._

_Re: A Night To Remember... I'm moved by your comments and responses to that story line and have decided to expound on the story... However still can't make any promises to when another chapter might be posted. I can say though that my school goes on break at the end of April and I should be able to fill that space with writing time. Xxx_

_The usual disclaimers applied._

_Enjoy._

_Kind regards _

_... _

Kate stood before her closet in evident disapproval of the images that stared back at her. Unaware of where she would begin, she spoke softly beneath her breath, reprimanding herself.

"You have really let yourself go since your divorce Katherine McKenzie."

She shook her head as her hands began its ruffle through the items from left to right. She had quickly scanned her entire collection and hadn't found a single item she was pleased with. Nothing that spoke the message she wanted her body to portray.

She turned her back in obvious disgust, both hands on hips as she contemplated.

_Surely there wasn't enough time to go shopping for new sets of outfits? _

_Surely Caroline would know they were new?_

_ Surely she would come across too obvious?_

She turned and gestured towards the confined space once again, running her tired hands through her hair. She exhaled, finding this task more challenging than the theory she had worked out on the drive home. Apparently the clothes she thought she had never really existed.

Clothes selection was a good way to get your biceps toned, she thought as she resumed her workout, wondering how no one had realized this exercise hypothesis as yet.

"Right, let's try this again."

From right to left she reversed her previous sorting slower as she dismounted each piece from the rack, hoping to sight a few over looked items. She laughed sarcastically at each one respectively.

Placing them into two piles, one on the floor out of frustration, the next landed on the bed, a pile of possibilities.

Soon the once full closet appeared almost vacant except for her work attire, she pivoted again convinced she might as well get some leg work in while she's at it. Not wanting her efforts to be an absolute lost.

When she turned she looked somewhat more satisfied at her work, admiring each pile.

She glanced at the floor from the corners of her eyes, and spoke

"Most definitely NOT."

She chastised the helpless objects.

She shook her head as she stepped across the unappealing items lying on the floor. She would address the issue of their departure when she returned from her weekend. Surely there wouldn't be enough time to attend to her packing and attempt to tidying those clothes?

As she placed each item in the bag and laid it at the foot of the bed, she continued her debate.

Knowing if she endeavour to critic each item individually again she would change her mind.

"These will have to do."

She looked at the packed bag feeling very pleased with her triumph now. However after re-examining the size of the bag with several tilt of her head, she wondered if she was packing too much.

"It's just a couple of days, a few hours if you really break it down. Surely you haven't had a sleep over in a very long time, moreover a romantic one. You have surely lost your game Abbeka."

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Certainly she had not just spent two hours at combat with these trifling objects. Clearly the battle had also not been won.

She mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the bathroom. She still had to shower and shave all the respected areas before she headed out and now she had wasted most of her bathroom time fighting with her clothes, clothes she hoped wouldn't be needed much at all this weekend if everything goes as planned. If everything goes as she hoped. All the signals were sent and surely she hadn't misread any of them.

She turned and looked at her work once again wondering if she should go through it one last time. Then chuckled at the image of how her clothes may lay on Caroline's floor after they have done going at each other.

Surely clothes wouldn't matter.

She tried convincing herself of the statement as she undressed and headed towards the bathroom throwing her hands in the air in surrender. She chuckled as she entered the shower.

Once showered and freshly shaved. She stood in the middle of her bathroom door wearing only a broad smile on her face.

She might not be happy with the packaging but she was surely immensely satisfied with the contents they would be filled with.

She made her way across the room towards her selected attire for the night.

...

Caroline smiled as she pulled onto her graveled drive way, finally the day had come to a close, the week was behind her. She noticed the lack of life forms at the house and exhaled her relief.

John's derelict old car wasn't there and her mother's elegant new car had gone as well. She chuckled at the contrast of both items as they became transparent in her mind's eyes.

Since Celia's been doing better she had convinced Alan to take her over to Halifax for a couple of days considering Alan had to be running back and forth to help Gillian out at the farm. Celia thought it would be better for him to have all his responsibilities under one roof, so to speak.

The doctor had consented to her moving about on her ankle, however despite what the doctor's might have said she made it clear she would have still gone. Convinced she was able to diagnose her own healing, neither Caroline nor Alan had a say in the matter really.

Caroline however was relieved when the doctor gave the go ahead as that would give her access to the weekend she had fantasised about spending with Kate for so long without worrying about her mom in the process.

She was attending to her last two assessments for the day and hadn't gotten the call when they rang but Beverly delivered the message as soon as she was available.

_"Your mom rang, said she and Alan are off over to Halifax and for you to ring her as soon as you become available."_

Caroline knew very well that was an order and had rang her on her drive home. She made sure to find out when exactly she was to expect her back.

Caroline was overjoyed when she informed her she would be gone until Wednesday. As well the boys would be with their dad until Monday, he would bring them to school.

She had the next 48hrs + children and mother free. She smirked at the images of how she would fill those leisurely hours.

There wouldn't be much work required of her as she had addressed all the important documents before the weekend which her PA would not have had any other way.

She smiled as she stepped onto the gravels and retrieved her bag and folders from the Jeep along with the shopping she had picked up to prepare dinner for Kate. She smiled at the thought.

_'Dinner for Kate.'_

They had only been out to dinner once before and that was when they shared their 2nd kiss.

A kiss, to bid each other good night.

...

_The occasion wasn't planned, they had both just stumbled into each other in the corridors. Caroline had literally bumped into Kate late one afternoon after work, knocking all her papers to the ground. Fortunately no harm was done and they were both able to gather the scattered music sheets from the ground. _

_Caroline had offered to take Kate out for a quick bite before heading home to apologize for her clumsiness. They were both aware that they would have to work in the morning and there wouldn't be enough time for a lengthy dinner._

_ They had spent the time talking about the school choir and the amazing work Kate was doing with the young teens as no other music teacher was able to achieve the results and respect from the students she had. The conversation had Kate blushing all night at the numerous compliments Caroline had paid her. _

_Occasionally both women found themselves touching each other's hand or shoulder as they chuckled or expressed a point. It was quite different from the other times they had spent talking. It was always about personal family issues before resorting into either woman breaking down into uncontrollable tears. This was relaxing._

_The restaurant was just a few minutes from the school so it was convenient as both women drove in their separate cars. Caroline paid the bill and they walked slowly towards the half empty parking lot in awkward silence unaware how exactly to close the night._

_Caroline had escorted Kate to her car which was parked further from the entrance as hers. The lone light in the parking area, eliminating each woman's skin and they stood admiring each other before Kate broke the silence._

_"So?"_

_"So?" _

_Caroline had repeated impulsively, nerves building between both women as the need to fill the gap grew. Kate stepped forward just close enough to inhale her scent not losing eye contact._

_"You are so beautiful."_

_Kate could no longer fight the temptation to push back the strand of unruly hair which lingered along Caroline's cheek, pushing it behind her ears and replacing the motions with her own fingers._

_She admired every feature of Caroline's face while she ran her fingers up and down silky cheeks. Caroline closed her eyes getting lost in the intensity of the contact. The words that played on Kate's tongue desired to be freed._

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_Kate had asked as she ran her finger along the cleft in Caroline's chin and up to her lips, parting them slowly with her thumb awaiting an answer._

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

_Caroline whispered softly anticipating the actions to follow. Kate leaned into the very tender kiss. As their lips joined they groaned in satisfaction, as their body drew closer, both women fighting the urge to deepen the kiss or to set hands free to roam._

_It was Kate who finally broke away, aware of their surroundings and not wanting to jeopardize what they had by someone recognizing them snogging in the car park. Surely Caroline would not be comfortable with that as a coming out story. _

_"Good Night."_

_"Good Night."_

_Both woman said as they went their separate ways smiling conscious of what would fill their thoughts and dreams throughout the night._

_..._

Caroline shook her head at the memory of the hurt she had caused Kate the following week after the revelation that came with John turning up.

She resumed her unpacking of the Jeep.

She was grateful the Governors had re- schedule for Wednesday as they weren't all available for Monday at the time the assessment was originally scheduled for, due to a minor emergency on one of their parts.

That would give her ample time to prepare for their arrival, and even more time to spend tracing circles on Kate this weekend without worry of being too exhausted on Monday, aware that there would be limited time to sleep with Kate being present.

In her house, in her room, in her bed, inside her. She licked her lips as her body tingled from the very thought.

This weekend she wished to occupy the majority of her time enthralled in something more pleasurable than work or sleep... Something chocolaty perhaps.

This weekend would be just perfect she thought as she strolled towards the empty house to rumble through her closet before she started dinner.

...

The door bell echoed throughout the empty house as Caroline dried her hands and straightened her clothes making her way towards the front door. She inhaled as she opened the door, holding her breath until her eyes met with her controller.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Kate repeated.

"Come in."

Caroline closed the door as Kate passed her, her fragrance rising to her nose. She sighed.

"So."

"So?"

"Something smells nice!"

"That would be you."

She paused as Kate turned to face her then gestured towards the kitchen down the hall with a slight tilt of her head.

"And dinner which will be ready in 40mins."

She smiled and stepped towards her guest.

"This might come as a surprise DR. Elliott but I'm not here out of interest for your gastronomic abilities."

Caroline burst into chuckles before she responded.

"Very funny Ms. McKenzie, can I take your bag?"

She handed her bag to Caroline who placed it on the floor next to where they stood.

"We'll relocate that later."

As she resumed her stance then pulled Kate forward.

"What are you here for Ms. McKenzie?"

And without waiting for a response she leaned into their first kiss for the night. A light kiss of greeting as there was no rush, the weekend was all theirs.

Caroline leaned away and smiled, took the bottle of wine which Kate now handed her and led them into the open kitchen.

Caroline spoke over her shoulders as she placed the wine on the island.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Kate exhaled, observing the nicely decorated kitchen, that she imagined Caroline had decorated personally. She could tell as it was as elegant as she was, well kept and beautiful.

She brought her attention back to the question at hand.

"A few more sips from your lips and I'll be inebriated and not responsible for my actions."

The very joyful headmistress pivoted and braced Kate against the island.

"Oh yes? Well we'll have to get u started then."

There lips met hungrily this time as they both groaned loudly at the distinct difference from the previous kiss was very evident.

Kate swiftly glided her tongue between Caroline's parted lips. The blonde woman quickly took hold of its welcomed occupant and began sucking. She wriggled her body even closer unto Kate's as her hands started its exploration, running along Kate's garments at first then one hand rested on her very erect breast as she gently squeezed.

Their groans became louder as Kate circled her hands beneath Caroline's blouse and began touching soft silky skin.

The very heated moment was cut short as the timer on the stove went off indicating the meal was ready. The kiss softened, Caroline sighed as she pulled away.

"Dinner is ready."

As Kate came back to earth and could feel her legs on the ground again she whispered.

"I thought we were having dinner?"

With a raised eyebrow Caroline chuckled as she walked towards the oven.

"What's so funny?"

Kate asked.

"I love it when your turned on but we seem to have an interruption situation we need to address... and quickly."

Kate at a lost looked on curiously from the island, holding on to preventing herself from toppling over. Caroline noticed her confusion as she bent to remove their meal from the oven and said,

"I'll tell you later."

...

Caroline had set the table prior to Kate's arrival, their chairs were next to each other not wanting to be more than arms length away from Kate. Wanting to be able to touch her throughout dinner, while they spoke and laughed... Or just because she wanted to reach out and trace circles on the back of her hand.

They spoke about their parents, Kate was very touched that Caroline showed so much interest in her family. Asking about her dad and his current condition, and even asking her to share her experiences from her travels in Nigeria, Kate was more than happy to tell Caroline about her Grandmother and aunts that she had met on her last visit.

Caroline on the other hand was not as comfortable speaking about her parents, as she knew the views her mom held about her sexuality. She knew she would have to address the issue soon but not tonight. And then their was her dad and although he had provided a warm and comfortable home for his family Caroline was beginning to see what her mum had to put up with all these years and the good could no longer out way the bad in her eyes, so she'd rather not talk about it.

They spoke comfortably throughout dinner, occasionally eating in relaxed silence as they enjoyed just being in each others company.

"Caroline your rolls are delicious."

Kate said as she took another roll from the basket Caroline passed towards her.

"I'll pass the message on."

Kate looked with questioning eyes.

"It's an old family recipe..."

Caroline leaned back into her chair as she explained.

"My mum taught me how to bake them and her mum taught her and the rest you can fill in. It goes back many generations supposedly. My mum and I have exchanged words over them... as well... believe it or not. I had taken a short baking course while at university and wanted to add my own touch to the ingredients, so to speak. But my mum wouldn't have it, i almost got disowned at a very young age because of it."

Kate chuckled at Caroline's sense of humour as she finished her last bite for the night.

She looked at Caroline whose eyes had been planted on her for the past five minutes.

It was very rare that Kate wore a dress and Caroline had been distracted all night, jealous of the fabric that hugged Kate's body. She had noticed every curve in Kate's body before but tonight they were more appealing than any other time. Her black dress would have looked sexier on no other.

Caroline thought she would make a start at her opportunities at such a landmark.

She undid one of her foot from her shoes and embarked it on a mission for the moment. She trailed her feet along Kate's lower legs, at first running it up and down. Kate shivered and was at a loss for words, she finally filled in the pieces to Caroline's hungry look. The desire was vivid, tangible and needed to be addressed however Kate's curiosity of Caroline's legs held her in place.

"Shall we have desert?"

Caroline asked as her leg reached new heights. Kate parted her legs slightly to give more access to the determined foot.

Caroline's foot slowed in motion as it rested between Kate's thighs as she spoke.

"So?"

She observed the effect she had on Kate. Kate groaned and closed her eyes at the intensity of the contact licking her lips awaiting further motions at the destination the foot had finally acquired.

"Oh God."

She moaned softly as Caroline's foot resumed it's motions.

"I'm not God, but tonight I'll accept any name you call me."


	9. Chapter 9

_"A/N. This is one of my longest chapters, in a few minutes you'll be able to tell why, so my apologies if anyone gets bored while reading. Lol. _

_As well I'd like to apologize to anyone who gets offended by this chapter. My intentions are not directed at such results however my build up of the story was directed towards these exact results in the story. I enjoy stepping out of the usual comfort zone as viewed on telly and if that's not your style again I apologize. Writing is fun and as such it should be entertaining in all aspects._

_As always your reviews and views are much appreciated and continues to fuel my writing. So in truth this story is possible because of you all. So I'd like to say many thank yous."_

_As always the usual disclaimers applied._

_Enjoy._

_Kind regards._

_..._

**Chapter 9 - Good Things Come To Those Who Wait.**

The encounter around the dinner table had to come to a close as the desire to touch each other fully overcame both woman. They stumbled in between kisses down the passage and up the stairs. Not being able to keep their lips off each other. Moaning and groaning as they closed the distance between them and paradise.

They stumbled and fell to the floor once up the stairs. Kate had fallen on top of Caroline, kissing her between chuckles. Caroline was so lost in the pleasures of Kate's kisses that she didn't care where she was once Kate was there with her.

Kate broke away from the kiss and whispered.

"I'll have you on the floor later, but I don't want our first time to be here on your staircase."

Caroline could only see Kate's lips moving, she was hypnotized by the pleasures that this woman generated from her, she pulled her into another kiss.

She had to pull Caroline from the floor as the woman refused to break the kiss, leading them towards her bedroom door stepping backwards until she was braced onto the item. She opened the door with the hand she removed from around her lover.

As the door opened, Kate was forced to break away from the kiss, which Caroline allowed. The room was lightly lit with scented candles.

"Oh Caroline this is beautiful."

Kate stepped into the centre of Caroline's large bedroom which was quite the opposite of hers. But it was decorated for her, her Kate.

The woman stood in aw, wondering how much trouble Caroline must have gone through to make this possible. She felt so special and that oh so familiar tingle that had been swelling inside her, trying to break down the barriers she had around her heart, surfaced, swelling like a dam, she willed them away.

Caroline admired the woman as she strolled around the room, in awe of the flowers and candles, dimmed lights and...

"Oh there's just one thing missing."

Kate was blown away, she sure hadn't expected anything more than dinner and possible love making, but romance. This wasn't just skin deep, this was going beyond the surface, drilling through uncharted territories, she pulled herself back to the present.

Kate chuckled as the sound filled the room and shook her head at Caroline's choice of modern music. She had not asked Caroline during their many conversations what her musical preference was, but the little she had learnt about the irresistible headmistress at the time she would have guessed this wasn't it. However the woman who stood before her was far from the headmistress she had come to know.

John Legend's 'tonight' the irony and coincidence of the name would have made her uncomfortable had she known this, but neither woman knew who it the artist was.

As the words oozed through the stereo.

_'Ain't this what you came for?_

_Don't you wish you came more, ah come on'_

Kate held her hands to her mouth.

"Are you laughing at me Ms. McKenzie?"

Caroline questioned as she raised both her index fingers towards Kate flinging them back and forth, signalling for her to come towards her. Both women smiled as their own versions of the outcome of the night flashed before them.

"I wouldn't dare DR. Elliott."

Kate amused herself as she closed the space between them once more.

This was so unlike the headmistress she was used to. The woman who stood before her was almost unrecognizable. Her headmistress robes were definitely left at school. She admired the bare footed woman before her rocking her hips to the beat of the song.

There was no hot and cold blowing with this Headmistress, as a matter of fact there was only hot and Kate loved it. They stood in the middle of Caroline's large bedroom wrapped up in each others arms now, finally with unlimited weekend hours, undisturbed.

And this Caroline made certain of when she left both their mobiles downstairs in the sitting room. After explaining the well proven interruption streaks they've been having.

Whatever happens within the next few hours, once it was outside this bedroom she wouldn't be able to attend to it, she never wanted to. Her undivided attention was generated in one direction tonight as magnet was finally clammed unto metal.

"So isn't it?"

As they swayed Caroline raised an eyebrow at Kate.

"Isn't it what?"

Kate asked back unaware of what Caroline was referring too, her mind only fixated on the movements the body made against hers.

Caroline leaned forward kissing Kate's neck softly, tracing circles with her tongue, entertaining the thoughts of where else she'll be able to trace circles with her tongue tonight.

"God Caroline."

Caroline laughed softly at Kate's response.

"That doesn't really answer my question now does it?"

"Well if you continue doing that to me I don't think I'll be able to stand moreover speak for very much longer."

Caroline's eyes widened in fascination, but still not dropping the pursuit of an answer.

"Ain't this what you came for?"

The blonde woman sang almost in tune with the song in her best put American accent trying to imitate the singer's passion and lust in the song. Emphasizing her need for an answer she tightened her grip around Kate.

She stared into her eyes, playfully at first but she was overcome again with blush when she saw the raw desires in Caroline's eyes. Scanning her face for an answer, scanning her face, wondering where she'd start kissing first.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Kate wished she'd known the next line to the song as she would have sang it in response to Caroline's question. She grinded her teeth at the lack of attention she paid towards her students musical interest in the current American genres.

Kate did prefer classical music but did find herself tapping or rocking to a few recent songs subconsciously, however had never really given much thought to adding them to her collections, until now at least.

"Caroline if I never knew better I'd say you were trying to seduce me?"

She smiled as she snuggled into Kate's neck again and whispered.

"And would that be so bad Ms. McKenzie?"

Trailing her tongue along the path towards her ear, sucking gently as she traveled. Tonight Kate was hers, tonight she was Kate's, finally.

"Oh quite the contrary Doctor, I quite fancied being wined and dined."

Kate smiled, as Caroline brought her eyes to meet Kate's.

"Well, I'd say, I've offered you more than wine and dine already tonight, shall I recall all the treats for you as it seems your mind has started playing tricks on you at a young age already ma'am."

Caroline smiled and leaned in to brush her lips across Kate's lips teasingly before she pulled away.

Kate looked on at Caroline falling out of harmony with the tune of the music now, another American song she assumed but not one she was familiar with either.

Kate smirked at the thought of Caroline going through Williams and Lawrence's CD collections to find their musical entertainment of the night.

The night was perfect so far, dinner, wine, kisses, touching, the pinnacle of the night was in sight.

Kate stepped forward forcing Caroline to give up the lead, stepping her backwards with her hands resting on her hips in a light grip, she would enjoy their final destination.

"Well DR. Elliott it seems our version or definition of wine and dine quite differs"

Kate raised an eyebrow as she felt Caroline reach the foot of the bed.

"Is that so Ms. McKenzie?"

Kate nodded her head slowly in response.

"Well I never really claimed to be the Language Teacher in our relationship now did I?"

Kate was flabbergasted at the words from Caroline, _'Our relationship'_ was she hearing right? Caroline considered them a relationship, an item perhaps. She smiled not wanting to make Caroline conscious of her words, just in case she'd feel awkward talking about it, they would have enough pillow talk after.

Kate continued with her previous intents.

"No you didn't, yet you seem to know more about music than I do at the moment."

"Well if that's a compliment I'm quite flattered... thank you."

Kate twisted her lips and licked them slowly. She ran one finger along with her stare down to Caroline's cleavage, resting them at the lowest dip, slowly walking her eyes back up to Caroline's face. Finger still lingering.

"Well I'd say that's just one of many more compliments I'd like to pay you tonight."

And before Caroline could catch herself Kate pushed her gently onto the very large bed.

She completed the slow expedition of her gaze and looked her from head to toe, then commenced to sliding out of her dress, not losing eye contact with the very aroused blonde.

Caroline looked on from the bed, needing to touch Kate and help with the removal of her garment. Wanting to be the one to discard of the offending item she had envied all night. She gestured to get up but was braced back onto the bed by Kate and a raised index finger rocking left and right.

"That's where I want you."

Caroline looked on nervously, biting her lips and holding onto the sheets to refrain from disobeying Kate.

"It's only fair that after you've showed me your version of wine and dine that i get to demonstrate how my version may differ from yours... We'll call this course dessert since we didn't get to have the one you made."

Kate returned to taking her clothes off. Caroline's eyes trailed along with every movement from her hands as the item fell from her body and unto the floor. The woman standing before her now was half naked.

Again feelings of jealousy and envy returned.

Sexy filled every curve of the underwear. Silky... Soft... and chocolaty... Caroline ran her eyes down the dark skinned woman as she licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes lingered between Kate's thighs.

Kate noticed the gaze immediately and smiled in satisfaction and stepped her legs wider, to give her spectator a better view. The package was delivered and would soon be unwrapped.

Caroline's gaze ran to her ample breast, ready to have them between the lips she licked.

Her nicely toned stomach, for a second Caroline became conscious of her own body, remembering the many ways they might contrast. Feeling exposed before this flawless being.

She pulled the covers closer to her, in an attempt to cover herself not realizing she was still fully clothed.

"We won't need that just yet."

Kate gestured towards her and she lightened her grip on the innocent covers and returned them from whence they came.

Caroline swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Kate leaned onto the bed, one hand pressing into the surface and the other began its long awaited journey along Caroline's body, from her neck the journey started and stopped at the waist of her jeans.

Caroline reached to run her hands along Kate's body, wanting to entertain the exposed flesh, wanting to trail along Kate's curves, wanting to touch what awaited her beneath the remaining garments. But her actions were stopped.

"No..."

She spoke as she took the hand and kissed it softly then placed them back on to the bed.

"I won't be able to think with your hands being on me right now."

The almost naked woman spoke as she slid her hands under Caroline's blouse, caressing her skin.

"Now close your eyes."

Caroline hesitated wanting to watch as Kate had her way with her. Kate noticed the discomfort in her prisoner, lowered herself towards her ears.

"Do you trust me?"

Caroline feared if she spoke she would only mutter none sense so she conformed to shaking her head, gripping the covers tighter if she could.

"Close your eyes."

She spoke more demanding, Caroline swallowed again and did as she was ordered. She focused her senses on the music which she hadn't noticed since then was still playing.

Kate's hands began the well desired task. She spoke as she undid each button of Caroline's top.

"You've been teasing me all night..."

First button.

"With your sexy body..."

Second button.

"Your disturbingly seductive music..."

Third button.

"Your sensual dance..."

Fourth button.

"And your irresistible kisses..."

Final button

Now I think it's only fair you pass the rolls, no pun intended."

Caroline had gotten lost in Kate's words that she was oblivious to the fact that she was now half naked and beneath this goddess.

She trembled at the thought of what was next. Her body now awaiting the moves from Kate's hands, she held her breath.

"And to answer your question this is what I came here for."

Kate ran her hand down Caroline's body, down the areas she was most uncomfortable with after giving birth. She still had an amazing body none the less, she couldn't recall the last time she was fully naked with John, if ever.

There was no love making with him, it was just sex, most times half clothed no foreplay, just a quick jerk off, him mainly being the beneficiary, while she completed the shopping list in her head or her weekly work attire.

It was nothing like this, nothing mind blowing and intoxicating. Nothing that held her attention throughout. Nothing soft and warm and inviting.

She returned her thoughts to the lips that now traced the path the hands previously traveled. Caroline tensed into the covers at Kate's descent. Feeling nervous and exposed as the woman discovered all the spots she hid from everyone else, the spots she hides from herself.

"Relax."

Kate whispered. Raising her body above the blonde and meeting her with another kiss. Caroline finally relaxed into the softness of the lips.

"You're so beautiful."

All the things Caroline longed to hear.

"So soft and tender."

Kate massaged the very erect breasts then filled her mouth, she could feel every shudder that went through Caroline's body from every suck and she became wetter at the thought of what this woman did to her.

Descending further, her kisses becoming hotter and lingered longer on this silky body as she approached Caroline's open legs, which she had previously opened with her leg. Resting it there along Caroline's wetness, feeling the woman's arousal growing and damping her leg, feeling the sweet wetness that awaited her.

She smelt so good and Kate groaned at her lover's arousal. Caroline's body fell into motion as Kate's hands parted her wetness and lingered at the silkiness of the contact.

"You feel so good."

The woman spoke then wasted no more time in entering her.

"Oh Kate please"

But Kate ignored the cry for release. Using her free hand to press against Caroline's stomach to slow her rhythm as the pace at which she was going she would throw herself over the edge before Kate was ready to take her there.

"Oh God!"

She smiled against the pale skin before removing her fingers, pulled the helpless body closer to the edge of the bed as she kneeled before her, wrapped her arms around her thighs from beneath and began her exploration of the depts of this being, running her lips slowly against her inner thighs at first.

The pleasure this act created caused Caroline's body to shiver, Kate was so teasingly close to her entrance she felt she would explode with impatience.

"Oh fucking goodness Kate"

She raised her head and looked at the effect her teasing caused.

"I love how you swear my name."

Caroline tightened her grip on the covers again as Kate's lips closed the gap towards her most sensitive spot.

"Kate I want to see you."

"Not yet."

Kate softly said as she continued her work at satisfying this woman utterly and completely, not leaving a doubt in her mind or any room for second guessing ever again.

Her lips finally reached all the tender and sweet spots. She tasted so good Kate could stay there sucking all night, her clit had become so sensitive, her body started to shudder at ever lick, every contact from Kate's tongue sent electrifying feelings throughout her entire body.

Kate tightened her grip around her thighs as she groaned in satisfaction, the sweet taste, the softness and wetness was overwhelming. Kate would enjoy all there love making. Her licks supplying the demands as the groans from Caroline increased, the desire to satisfy this woman fully, was evident.

"Oh God Kate I'm coming."

She heard Caroline's words burst through at the comfortable posture she had adapted between sweet, silky legs. She felt her shiver, the tenseness building in Caroline's legs, she held onto the blonde tighter, waiting for the right moment.

Caroline's moans finally breaking through the breath she held back, then Kate thrusted two fingers deep inside her as she remove her lips and climbed above the blonde, plunging deeper inside her with the assistance of her thighs.

"Look at me."

And no sooner had Caroline opened her eyes to look at her lover, her body buckled beneath her and she groaned at the release. A tear rolled down the side of her cheek and dropped to the sheet. As she exhaled loudly at the extended shudder of her release.

Kate smile.

"Oh that's a sexy sound."

Kate lowered her lips onto the satisfied woman lying beneath her, kissing her softly.

"Fuck Kate where did u learn to do that?"

She whispered close to her ears, as she exhaled.

"What can I say, u inspire me."

She smiled as she trailed her eyes down this beautiful naked body beneath her.

"Now that we've dined."

Kate paused as she observed Caroline's quizzical gaze.

"It's time to wine."

Kate began her kisses again and at the intense caress on Caroline's lips her arousal soared instantly. She could taste herself on Kate's lips and she moaned at the flavour.

Kate's hands had already resume its work as she raised Caroline a bit further onto the bed not losing the connection of their lips.

The kiss was too sweet to break.

Caroline placed her hands around Kate's head as she made love to her mouth, gliding her tongue quickly in and out, Caroline's entire body tingled at the sensation, the electrifying alien feelings that now over came her body.

"Oh God, Caroline you taste so good."

Kate whispered as she trailed kisses down her cheeks and on her neck. Caroline threw her head back at the pleasure. She wasn't sure she could bear the ache, no one had ever made her feel like this, no one had ever brought her to such heights, evoking these feelings from inside her.

She had just started making love with Kate and it was phenomenal, unique, amazing, it was beyond what a sober mind could explain, more less a sexually intoxicated one.

Kate braced herself above Caroline looking at the very sexy aroused blonde, wanting to pinch herself. Was this actually happening? The woman of her dreams, was she finally able to do the things to her she desired the most?

The eyes that looked back at her would never protest. The eyes that looked back at her was clearly hungry, thirsty and had been deprived of the greatest gift in life, the things Kate would do to this magnificent woman would be mind blowing.

Luckily this weekend the walls didn't have eyes for if they did they sure would see.

"Spread your legs."

Kate whispered as she took hold of both Caroline's hands and placed them above her head. Holding them still as she watched the reaction on her lovers face. Caroline quickly did as commanded.

Luckily this weekend the walls didn't have ears for if they did they sure would hear.

"So soft."

Kate slowly ran one hand down Caroline's body stroking all the tender spots as she descended. She lingered along very erect nipples, paying equal attention to them. She leaned forward not being able to resist the urge to lick each nipple respectively, she heard Caroline moan in satisfaction.

Her hands resumed their trail caressing her inner thighs, stroking very gently all the areas she had moments ago enjoyed.

"You're so fucking wet."

Kate whispered as she registered all the facial reactions her actions created. Caroline finally, remembering the use of words spoke.

"Are you talking dirty to me Ms. McKenzie?"

Her hips had finally began its motions urging Kate's fingers to enter and plunge deep inside her centre. Kate did as the hips desired and entered Caroline with two fingers.

"I haven't started doing anything dirty to you... YET."

Caroline exhaled a loud moan from satisfaction, as Kate took on the rhythm that was required to send her lover over the edge again.

Caroline's body shivered uncontrollably as she came back from the exhilarating heights she was brought to. Her vibrations could be felt through Kate's hands, she pressed her body against her to enjoy in the throbs.

Their bodies wet from the pleasurable acts that they had just performed. Both women sweating and panting as their heart rates normalized.

Caroline spoke through panting breath.

"I can tell the difference between our wine and dines now."

Kate looked on in amusement.

"You have it the other way round, you dine then wine."

Both women burst out into chuckles, enjoying their bodies against each other from the acts that they just shared.

When the chuckles finally stopped.

"I think a shower is in need."

Kate said as she ran one finger along Caroline's now pink cheeks, wiping away the sweat that had gathered there. Ignoring her own cries of release for the moment. Now was all about unleashing the monster some more.

It had just gone pass 11 and Kate was already able to make her climax more times than anyone else had ever, more times than she had dreamed and the thought of the night and the weekend still being young filled her mind with pleasure.

If she was grateful for nothing else, she was sure grateful the boys weren't down the hall to hear their mother reach her sexual heights while listening to their CD. She would return the item before their arrival on Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N. 1__st__ of all I'd like to make it clear that I am not a Chemist, nor have I ever studied Chemistry in my entire life, however I may have used terms that may related to such in this chapter to achieve a goal with my own interpretations of the said matter. Whether it was used correctly in the scientific terminology or not I am unaware, so please excuse my limitations in the matter. _

_Now that that's out of the way, I hope you're able to get the point I was trying to make._

_Again I am not a Chemist, I am a Writer._

_Thanks for your views and reviews as always. I enjoy reading your reviews as you enjoy reading my writing. Thank you._

_The usual disclaimers applied._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

...

**Chapter 10 – Tracing Circles **

Kate could feel movements on her body but she fought the urge to wake, afraid of waking from her dream with Caroline. One of her pleasurable dreams that she ached so much with in the early mornings, having to rush towards the showers for relief.

She would deny the consciousness as long as possible, hopefully long enough to have all the acts played out this time. She could never tell why one's body wakes just when the moment was getting heated, just before she was able to enjoy the blonde fully, just as she parted legs to...?

The warmth of Caroline's lips on her nipples was enough to yank through her thoughts to reveal that her dream and reality were finally one in the same.

She moaned as she opened her eyes to see blonde unruly hair descending above her.

She stirred beneath the blonde as her mind caught up to the arousal of her body. Caroline smiled registering the movements now beneath her.

"Oh Caroline."

She braced herself into the pillow.

"This is one way to get woken up."

But Caroline was too distracted by her long desired task that she ignored the urge to come up with a good rebuttal.

Instead she raised her body, one hand now massaging Kate's breast as she kissed the hopefully well rested woman.

Caroline had watched her sleep for almost an hour, fighting back the temptations to wake her peaceful lover as she recapped the night, smiling and chuckling softly at all the new discoveries.

Making love to Kate was nothing she could wrap her mind around. Making love to Kate was extraordinary, making love to Kate needed a new language to describe the feelings and expressed the actions, a language only their bodies could speak.

Kate had had her way with her in the shower and as a half dried Caroline was tucked under the covers, her muscles where so relaxed she was long gone sleeping away snuggled up against her controller.

She ended the kiss and looked at the glowing face beneath, now finally being able to admire the beautiful woman, finally being able to unleash her passion into action.

"Hi."

She slowly removed the covers from above them, as the need to view this goddess overcame her. Kate's legs were slightly parted already awaiting its occupant.

"Hi."

Caroline smiled as she viewed the woman in full. The morning light glared through the windows, complimenting her chocolate skin. Warm chocolate, which Caroline would now raise the temperature to melt.

She began her journey kissing Kate on the neck, finally she had access to trace as she wished, to trace circles and brand Kate as her own entirely.

Her tongue and lips worked in harmony, perfect unison as she descended and cupped Kate's breast with her mouth, squeezing and sucking like this was her life line. And indeed it was, for whenever she was away from Kate it hurt every breath she took. Now breathing seemed effortless and she loved the feeling.

She began her tracing of circles on her nipple, knowing she'll have to pay the same interest and time to the next. Her tongue took on a forceful motion and she spun her head slowly around in the same movements of her tongue.

Tracing circles on nipples she longed to suck. She moaned into the contact, enjoying the taste, enjoying the feel of Kate's erect nipples inside her mouth. There was only one thing she was certain of that would taste better.

Kate groaned, as she ran her hands along Caroline's soft shoulders. The blonde looked at Kate as she closed her eyes into the pleasure. She smiled as she removed her lips from the location they had gotten familiar with so quickly.

Her eyes got fixed on Kate's well shaved entrance and she ran one finger along the edges of her well defined cuts. She braced above her once more to admire the magnificence. Kate's hips stirred at the contact of Caroline's hands running along her inner thighs. The touch was enough to send shivers through her body.

"Oh god, this is beautiful."

She smiled as Kate opened her eyes to witness the effect her work of art from the previous day had on her. She welcomed any reviews the headmistress would offer, whether they be verbally or well simply verbally. Either in verbal words or verbal actions, both was acceptable.

And without further delay she lowered herself and wasted no time in plunging her tongue inside Kate's wetness.

"Oh fuck Caroline."

Kate had not expected that plunge, again she underestimated the headmistress.

"Oooohhh"

Her groans became louder as Caroline filled her mouth with her sweetness. Licking and sucking ravenously, enjoying the sweet taste of her lover. She worked her way a little less than an inch north, kissing softly the area that would provide her lover with overwhelming joy.

She extended her tongue as she sucked. She licked in slow motions at first.

The over powering feeling drove Kate wild, the need to hold onto something overcame her. She ran her hands down to meet Caroline's blonde hair. Gripping it lightly as the woman took her very aroused clit inside her mouth and started to suck.

"Ooooohh fuuuuuck."

Kate's entire body went into shock from the contact and the actions of this headmistress. This was mind blowing.

"Oh Go... Car...oli...ne."

Caroline smirked as she knew her next act would send Kate further through the roof. Having traced circles on her neck and her nipples, there was only one place left to trace circles and brand as hers.

The idea had been amazing just to think about it and now finally she was able to put it into action, finally Kate was hers to have, no distractions. It was certainly worth the wait.

She began her circles as she felt Kate's grip tighten in her hair, her moans becoming louder.

Her circles intensifying each lap, the added pressure each time increasing the shudders inside Kate's legs. Caroline could feel that her lover wasn't far from her release. She groaned into her own lick, the sweet taste of raw chocolate, chocolate in its natural form.

She would never be able to enjoy anything but the original after today. Again her head moved in harmony with her tongue, circle after circle after circle.

She held tighter unto Kate as her moans increased, bringing her to that euphoric peak as the woman started to vibrate, groaning loudly as her release rushed throughout her body.

She opened her eyes to look at Caroline who was enjoying the aroma of her release, kissing her centre one last time as she climbed above her lover, kissing slowly as she ascended, meeting Kate in a very soft and passionate kiss.

A kiss for lovers, who had just made love.

The barrier was down, both their barriers were down, but neither woman would dare to speak of it. There was still too much on the line, there was still too much to risk it all this minute.

They made eye contact and smiled at each other. Though the words refused to come, the eyes could tell as they read each others faces.

Caroline might have been lacking experience with women but being a Doctor of Chemistry had its advantages of knowing about the human body, or if she was being truly honest she did have her moments when she sneaked a peek at a few exotic films. Not so much these days but definitely back in her days in university.

You never forget them once you've seen them once.

"Oh god... Where did you learn to do that?"

Kate spoke as her breathing return to normal and the shudders minimize.

"Are you talking about this?"

Caroline braced onto Kate's neck and repeated the very pleasurable act with her tongue that she had just performed between her thighs. Kate closed her eyes getting turned on again at the intensity of the contact, goosebumps rushed over her body as Caroline broke away chuckling.

"Now what's so funny?"

Kate asked as Caroline snuggled into her neck and wrapped her arms tight around this naked body. Each body part mirroring the next, the feeling was enough to send them going at each other again.

Caroline slowly raised her head and spoke.

"When I was in University whenever, I did my finals, I would always trace circles on the pages... Well obviously not with my tongue."

The woman sarcastically raised her eyebrows with opened eyes and a slight tilt of the head as she continued.

"And even if I was unsure of doing well I would still receive one of the highest marks."

The woman paused as she looked on at Kate's amused look.

"So ever since then I would trace circles on everything I was certain of or whenever I wanted something."

There was an even longer pause as Kate pushed back the hair that fell around the blondes face.

"I've never done it on anyone before, but the minute I saw you, the minute we touched in that interview room I started tracing circles again."

She ran the back of her fingers down Kate's cheek, holding the gaze as her finger ran along familiar surface.

"I couldn't even bring myself to look at you when i stepped out of the interview room, you were so beautiful sitting there, i had to hold my head straight, afraid that i would stumble. I couldn't even find words to speak to Beverly."

The tears surfaced immediately into Kate's eyes at the unexpected confession and she willed them away, biting back the words that were forcing themselves out of her chest. She swallowed almost in an attempt to speak but the words were caught in her throat.

Caroline paused realizing what she was about to say, there was suddenly an awkward silence as Caroline quickly snapped out of the emotional situation she had comfortably led herself into.

"But then Chemistry is also the study of matter and energy and the interactions between them. And if you know what the matter is and the energy that attracts such matter, and you know the right amount of interaction to balance both with, then result will feel like this."

The blonde woman braced her tongue into Kate's neck once more, wanting to close the door that was forcing itself open. She couldn't believe she was about to blurt out her undenied love for Kate.

What was she thinking? Was she thinking?

They hadn't even made any commitment to each other yet and she was about to disclose that whenever she fell in love with anything she traced circles.

There hadn't been much circle tracing since her love for Chemistry but now after so many years she found herself tracing circles in different ways, mind blowing ways, now she wanted to be a Doctor of Kate as well, certified and honoured.

She wiped the thoughts away as her contact made the woman beneath her overcome with desire. Hoping that her actions did the trick and her mumbling words were forgotten.

"It turns me on when you talk science."

Kate swiftly grabbed her and flipped her from on top of her, causing her to scream into the very large room, her laughter echoed as Kate pinned her unto the bed, pressing against her with her naked body, bracing comfortably between silky thighs as they wrapped around her.

Mission accomplished.

Kate loved her laughter and enjoyed it as the woman's voice softened against her.

"Now Dr. Elliott... Let's see how good a chemist teacher you are."

Kate pulled her into a soft kiss, enjoying the salty taste that still lingered on her lips. She moaned as the kiss intensified, the morning was still young... The weekend was still young...

...

It was several hours later after both women were able to have their way with each other again that Caroline finally spoke.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I have a house guest I must attend to."

Kate groaned her protest as the naked sexy blonde removed her body from her embrace.

"I can assure you, your guess would not mind you staying here, I'm quite confident your guest knows where to find everything they want, I'm sure everything they need is in sight."

Kate nodded her head as she pleaded her case on behalf of her client, the said guest.

Caroline chuckled as she lifted herself from under the covers and wrapped a bath robe around her silky smooth body, Kate grown as the dazzling view became hidden.

Kate sat up as her case lost ground, stepping further and further away from her.

She had just observed that her bag had not made it upstairs last night, as there were more important things that needed transportation and occupied both their hands.

"My clothes are still downstairs."

Caroline turned and looked at her with a smirk on her face, as she stood in the door of the bathroom.

"I was hoping for that as I would prefer you wearing what you have on now for the remaining duration of your stay."

Caroline's eyes were fixed on Kate's breasts that had been exposed from her elevation from under the covers and gestured towards them as she spoke.

She licked her lips and both women smiled at each other as Kate's gaze went to the offending witnesses that hadn't aid in the success of her winning her case.

Caroline turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Upon her exit she noticed Kate was no longer under the covers. She was hoping to watch as the very exposed language teacher crawled out of bed naked.

She glanced around the room, her gaze instantly fell on the beauty that stood before the window. She strolled over to her, circling her arms around her from behind, pulling her body tight against her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So?"

"So?"

Caroline's hands crept beneath the familiar blouse that Kate wore making its way north, desperate to send shivers through the body she held, she snuggled into her neck as she spoke.

"I like my clothes on you."

She inhaled Kate's scent, a perfect blend of them both. A perfect blend of love making, Caroline's body tingled as ravishing thoughts filled her mind.

"Is that the only thing you like on me?"

The woman turned in her arms and stared into perfectly lit blue eyes, the glare from the morning sun kissed the blondes face and Kate could see the reflection of the calm blue ocean in her eyes. Kate had never seen such an amazing view before.

Caroline's smile was now engraved onto her face, everything was flawless on this perfectly beautiful woman, a perfect balance of Chemistry.

"That and just about everything else I have touched."

Kate mirrored her smile, as she spoke.

"Did you know if your neighbours made any effort, they could see everything that happens in your bedroom."

She tilted her head towards the window.

"Good, they would need the entertainment."

Both women laughed as Caroline pulled Kate in a very tender good morning kiss.

...

Caroline had gone downstairs ahead of Kate as she went to freshen up.

Kate strolled into the open kitchen.

"Isn't it a bit late for breakfast?"

The headmistress turned as the sound of the sweet voice now filled her ears. She loved that Kate still wore her shirt and blushed at the sexiness of the barefooted woman before her. She looked at her from head to toe before she spoke.

"Well to quote my Aunt Muriel, 'it's always breakfast time somewhere around the world, same as it's never too late for a cup of tea.'"

Caroline strolled over to hand Kate a steaming mug of tea, kissing the woman, then returning her attention to the AGGA, preparing breakfast for her Kate. Her Kate...

"I think I'm beginning to warm up to your Aunt Muriel already."

Caroline chuckled as Kate stepped over to the island.

...

They ate quietly over breakfast occasionally catching the gaze of the other's lingering look. Both woman's face pink from blushing.

"I can hear you thinking?"

Kate said with a smirk look on her face refusing to make eye contact just yet.

"Really now... What am I thinking?"

Caroline braced onto the island with a challenging look as Kate brought her gaze to meet her lovers.

"That you want your shirt back?"

...


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N... I am so glad you were all satisfied with the circles that were finally traced. Lol._

_Thank you for your continued interest in this story line and I look forward to reading your reviews at where the circles will lead this couple._

_The usual disclaimers applied._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

_..._

**Chapter 11**

The weekend was phenomenal, it was absolutely amazing, it was mind blowing, it was simply unbelievable, it was everything she imagined and more, the weekend was simply unable to be recapitulated with just words.

The blonde woman refused to think about anything else.

"Caroline?"

There was that familiar voice again trying to pierce through her thoughts, desperate to interrupt her reminiscence. But she wouldn't allow it, for she no longer had to day dream for she knew now what the language teacher's full proficiency entails...

"Caroline?"

She knew what filled her outfits, she knew what was to observe as Ms. McKenzie strolled down the long corridors to classes.

It was late Sunday afternoon before Kate was able to fulfill her promise of having Caroline on the floor. She had never felt such shivers before. She replayed the moment every chance she got. In the shower this morning, while getting dressed and on the drive to work.

She smirk as her memories felt tangible as the acts took place shifting in her seat as if the once comfortable chair had suddenly become uneasy...

Kate's hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She noticed the desire in Kate's eyes as she lifted her head to glance at the woman between her thighs as she blew on her very aroused clit in between kisses, the act had her trembling at the hot and cold contact as Kate lowered herself one last time to trap her tender spot inside her...

"Caroline?"

Finally the voice broke through.

_'Damn Beverly.'_

"Yes Beverly."

"Caroline are you ok?"

She clears her throat feeling embarrassed, feeling the pink blushes on her cheeks which she knew her very observant PA must have noticed.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Rough weekend?"

Beverly asked inquisitively, paying very keen attention to the reaction from the very transparent headmistress.

"Ah... well... am... it was."

She tilted her head side to side almost getting lost in her own reflections again, for a second she forgot where she was and who she was talking to, about to disclose her adventures to her PA, though Beverly could almost read between her stuttering. Her thoughts finally caught up with her words.

"Right, yes the weekend was nice thanks for asking."

Headmistress mode.

She could trust Beverly but this wasn't something she wished to discuss with her. Especially when she wasn't even sure what there was to be discussed.

Beverly proceeded.

"Assembly is in 5mins, I reckon the headmistress will be missed after the hymn is sung if you don't get a move on it."

The woman spoke with a hint of sarcasm, Caroline quickly glanced at the watch.

"Shit."

She muttered beneath her breath as she jumped to her feet, grabbed her robe and rushed through the door. She needed to get a hold of herself and her drifting spells in the office. She would address that later, hopefully by spending some more time with the person who caused her drifting. Hopefully that would be a cure for her driftiness.

She smirked as she ran down the corridors and down the staircase still trying to get each arm into the provided holes in the moving garment. It was a good 5mins walk at regular pace, but the headmistress had to pick up the speed as she went.

Luckily there was no one present to witness such a marathon, though as memorable as the event would be, strutting the corridors at twice the speed. Fortunately everyone should be in the assembly including her Kate.

Her Kate.

She smiled as she stepped into ear range of the music, the playing of the piano keys, she knew the hands that now ran across the notes.

The same hands that had played her body so well over the weekend, not missing a chord as she stroke every inch of the blonde. Key by key, chord by chord, every different note played complimented the other evoking melodious sounds from her body, sounds she had never heard before. Her eyes opened with fascination of how many different sounds that can come from the instrument, she loved a good challenge.

She finally pulled herself together as she could hear the repetition of the last chorus being sung, ran her hands through her hair, exhaled and opened the door. Shoulders squared, she began her ceremonious walk down the aisles.

She would have to thank the music teacher later for saving her. Good reason to have her come to the office without Beverly suspecting anything more than her being grateful.

"Good Morning."

The words of the Headmistress bounced cordially back at her.

...

The weekend was incredible, it was extremely remarkable, it was earth shattering, it was absolutely fantastic, it was more than she had bargained for, the weekend could never be matched to another in her lifetime.

"Kate?"

There was a voice but it had no place in her thoughts so she blocked it out. Remembering the high points of the weekend, though it would take days, as everything about the weekend was perfect.

She couldn't believe the things Caroline was able to do, the responses from her body at the woman's touch was mind boggling and unreservedly marvelous.

"Kate?"

She had just completed her 1st period for the morning and was hoping to spend her free second period in a nostalgic trance, bringing the weekend back to life in her head.

She hadn't bothered to return to the staff room as she knew it would be too distracting, so she stayed in her classroom hoping no one would need her.

Caroline had shared one of her many fantasies as they cleared the tables from the island after breakfast by acting it out really. She had braced Kate onto the island, wasting no time in going down on her knees and spreading her guest legs, lifting one and placing it above her shoulders, her face was lost as Kate threw her head back bracing onto the object behind her with her elbows to avoid from toppling over as her legs had gotten week the minute Caroline began engraving further the circles her tongue knew so well on her...

"Kate?"

_'Damn, much__ good that did.'_

Beverly's voice echoed in her ears.

She cursed beneath her breath as her attempt at isolation was interrupted.

She shuffled the papers before her as if Beverly was interrupting her work. Maybe she was but it was definitely working at something else.

"Beverly, yes I'm sorry, yes?"

The woman opened her eyes wide as she looked at the lean figure that looked back at her from the doorway.

"Kate, are you ok?"

What was it with everybody this morning? Beverly wondered as she remembered her mission and proceeded as previously ordered, not waiting for a response.

"Dr. Elliott would like a few minutes of your time, if you're not currently busy?"

The lanky blonde slowed her speech as she observed the spark in Kate's eyes at the mentioned name, the same spark she observed earlier on another, for a second everything became bright, light bulbs went off everywhere above Beverly's head.

_'How could I be so blind? How hadn't I seen this a long time ago?' _

She chastised herself as the language teacher wasted no time in getting to her feet leaving the once important documents on her desk as if they no longer mattered.

She ran pass Beverly at speed and headed down the long corridors counting down as the space between her and her much awaited blue orbs lessen.

Beverly was planted in the spot she stood, eyes still wide open.

It all made sense now, the change of mood, the late nights at the office. She had thought Caroline was trying to avoid her husband and hadn't questioned much about it, but apparently Beverly had been lacking in her radar skills.

This was happening right beneath her nose and flying over her head. She wondered what else she had ignored to observe as she finally mobilized herself and started her walk back to her office.

...

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So?"

"So?"

The women echoed each other as Caroline rose from her desk and made her way around to close the distance between her and her lover.

She could get use to this feeling, this act. She could do this daily, she could lay it all out there and it would be worth it. This beautiful woman that stood in her office could be hers and she'd love it. Kate was worth risking it all and she was ready and willing to.

Caroline embraced Kate, with a soft warm kiss, slightly lingering as each woman wrapped their arms around the next. They both groaned as the kiss broke. She wouldn't be able to escape the door swinging open in seconds as her most attentive PA would invite herself into the party.

"I could feel you undressing me in assembly?"

Caroline whispered into Kate's ears.

"Could you now, what exactly was I doing?"

Caroline hated the fact that the piano was located diagonal her while she was at the podium, it made her nervous to know that Kate had her eyes on her the entire time as she fought the urge to look around, this she had struggled with for months, every since Kate took the post as choir director.

She smiled at the woman.

"You wouldn't blame me if you had the view I did."

Kate said with a smirk on her face, as they released their blushful embrace. Caroline increased the distance between them returning to her desk. She counted her steps as she went back timing her PA, as the commanding knock came on the door she settled in her chair and gestured to Kate to have a seat as Beverly came into the office.

Beverly's eyes fell on both woman and their professional mannerism. They could drop the act, they wouldn't be able to fool her any longer. She spoke as both women turned their gaze to her.

"Can I get you tea?"

She looked at Caroline.

"Yes please, we'll have two cups, thank you Beverly."

If she needed more confirmation or had any further doubts, it was just wiped out. Caroline spoke for Kate, and it came so naturally that Beverly wondered how long exactly this has been going on.

She had noticed Kate spent most of her free periods in with Caroline as well but that she thought was because of the upcoming National School Choir Competition.

_'Well fool me twice.'_

After informing Caroline of the remaining meetings for the morning and handed the respective documents that would be needed Beverly turned and left the room.

"So?"

Caroline spoke as the door closed, bringing her undivided attention back to Kate, fighting the urge to race around the desk again.

"So?"

"I can't seem to get you out of my mind, or the weekend."

The very childish headmistress smirked as she leaned onto the desk resting her chin on top of closed palms. Her eyes fixed on Kate, admiring the beautiful woman.

"Seems that's something we might have in common..."

The woman shifted in her seat as she spoke.

"Well among other things, that is."

Kate said as she noticed Caroline's eyes widened at the confession of her lingering thoughts as well.

Their gaze held for a few seconds in comfortable smiling silence before Caroline spoke again.

"Well... So I was wondering... Well I wanted to ask you really."

The woman inhaled, feeling very nervous as she sat back in her seat. She cleared her throat then proceeded.

"It's my birthday on Saturday, and... well I wanted to ask... Well if you're not busy if you'd like to spend it with me?"

Her eyes read Kate's face and her reaction as she continued.

"Well it won't actually be with just me. The boys, my mother and her boyfriend... Lord I still can't get used to saying that."

The woman's face cringed as she shook her head of the images of her mother that just flashed before her.

"Anyways, you see, Gillian, Alan's daughter and I happen to share the same birth date and they arranged a little dinner at theirs, over at the farm this Saturday."

The knock came at the door and Beverly rushed in and delivered the tea to both women and sped back through the door as if there was a fire blazing outside. Neither woman paid much attention to her as their conversation was left hanging in the air.

Was this moving too fast, was this too much to ask of Kate? They hadn't much time to talk over the weekend but she was hoping Kate felt the same way she did. Surely she hadn't read the signals wrong. She was waiting,

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

For Kate to give her some signal that she was happy that she was willing to invite her into her home and into her family. She was hoping this would be a good way of redeeming herself for her unacceptable accusations she had made with Michael which she still couldn't get over.

There was a hard push on the door, as both their attentions got diverted to the object again which seems to be more in use whenever Kate was present, the fire had spread to the office.

"Bloody hell what are you doing here?"

The very unpleasant and unwelcomed figure stood at the entrance of the door. Kate turned to look at the man that from Caroline's very detailed description she could tell that it was her husband.

He would have felt slightly embarrassed at his attire after noticing Caroline wasn't alone in the office but the man had nothing about him so he proceeded with his intended business.

"Caroline we need to talk."

The blonde woman sighed as John stepped closer ignoring the presence of the other figure in the room. Beverly immediately appeared behind him.

"Caroline I'm so sorry, I told him you were in a meeting...''

The headmistress interrupted the woman before she could continue, halting her with her very effectual left hand gestured in the air. She had the power to stop movements and words with that gesture, an act she found most efficient on her staff and the students.

"That's ok, thank you Beverly."

The woman, after feeling she hadn't been over thrown in her effectiveness as Caroline's PA, turned and left.

Caroline once again stared at the faulty image before her.

"John if you haven't noticed I'm working and you're interrupting a meeting."

She tilted her head towards Kate as the man finally visually acknowledge her.

"John I operate a school of over 800 students, I can't just interrupt my day to fit you in as you please."

Caroline would have been disgruntled before at the sight of John, but she was at peace with him, she was at peace because her controller was there. Kate was there and when Kate was with her everything was ok.

"Well if you had made any effort to answering your mobile over the weekend or rang me back we could have avoided all this."

The man said with a slight tone of annoyance.

_'Shit.'_

She just remembered she had discarded the item all weekend. When she had finally gotten round to it the battery was dead. She had charged it, checked on her mum and the boys late Sunday afternoon but wouldn't allow anyone else to take anymore of her time away from Kate as the weekend was coming to a close and there were still so many rooms they hadn't yet explored the many usages of.

Again she was lost for words as how to explain her weekend, surely she didn't owe him an explanation.

"Is it possible to talk sometime today?"

The man finally said with a calm tone. Caroline wondered what she was thinking when she convinced herself to settle with him. She shook her head at the misery her life would be if he hadn't ventured out and given her a good reason to give him the boots.

She observed the two persons that were before her. There was absolutely no comparison.

Kate or John?

The only thing they had in common was that both their name's contained 4letters, for short. But apart from that, everything else was complete opposites, universes apart in diversities.

Caroline loved who she was now, she loved who Kate made her want to be.

Caroline finally agreed to a time during the day just to get the sluggish man out of her office so she could turn her attention back to this goddess.

Caroline could notice the slight discomfort on Kate's face.

"Kate I'm so sorry about that."

The woman rose from her seat as John exited the room and the door closed. She needed to be close to Kate.

Kate still sat in her seat as she observed the motions of the blonde as she circled the desk.

"So that's the famous John?"

Kate asked as she gestured one hand over her shoulder toward the closed door, Caroline held the motioning hand and lifted her from the seat. Desperate to have her lips on Kate's and obliterate the past few interrupted minutes, bringing them back to the memories of the weekend.

The streak was back with a vengeance it seems.

"He doesn't matter."

As the woman pressed her lips onto Kate's, they closed their eyes into the contact.

"Em, what's that for?"

Kate asked as Caroline broke the kiss and looked into her lover's eyes.

"For this morning."

The woman spoke as she smiled, tightening her grip around the sexy woman.

"For saving my butt in assembly, though it was your fault why I was late in the first place."

"My fault? How?"

The woman spoke reading the reactions on Caroline's face as her hands ventured down to the mentioned item now under investigation.

"Because of this."

She leaned in for another kiss, groaning in to the intensity of the contact. There lips moved in unison, groans getting louder as Kate squeezed Caroline's bottom.

"Ehh."

She said as she leaned out of the growing kiss.

"So?"

"So?"

"My birthday?

"Will John be there?"

"Oh God no, him and my mother gets along like tires and knives."

Caroline chuckled as Kate looked on sensing a good story behind that remark, as fireworks went off in her lovers eyes at the comfortable embrace they shared. She could stay like this forever.

"Long story, I'll have to tell you sometime."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N. Again i must say thank you for your views and reviews. It is such a pleasure to write for you, and_ I_ am continually blown away by your responses to my story line. You all sure do make my day.  
_

_The usual disclaimers applied._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

_..._

**Chapter 12**

It was late Monday afternoon before Caroline arrived home, not remembering that she had arranged to meet with John after work. The man had been waiting a while as she had completely forgotten about him. Surely her days were now filled with more pleasurable thoughts, more entertaining ways of spending her leisurely time.

She had listened quietly to everything he had to say however for some reason he couldn't get the picture she had been trying to paint, they had been over this already. She had made it quite lucid the reasons why they couldn't get back together.

1st. That he was a cheating jerk and

2nd. Because she is seeing someone.

Not to mention the last encounter he had with her mother as well to be added to the list.

They were quite simple as well really and shouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. However he seemed to lack the ability to comprehend the conclusion of a good drama. Some writer he was, perhaps he should take a page from life's experiences for his next novel.

He hadn't taken the news very well and went on a short rampage about how disturbing this will be for the boys and how they deserve a stable environment, especially William, doing his finals and heading off to University soon. It had taken all her will power not to explode in his face, pointing out how he should have thought about that before he went off shagging god knows how many loose whores.

For surely he wasn't worth it and she didn't want to re-enact her reaction of throwing half the upstairs downstairs attempting to remodel the house on his insipid face again, she certainly never had to react as she did when she initially heard about his philandering.

She had changed and the boys didn't deserve to witness anything like that between them again so she had left him standing downstairs shouting, curious to discover now who she was seeing, to uncover the mystery behind her unruffled deportment.

She had over heard him questioning William, but she was certain there would be no details to give. There were more important people who needed to know before him.

Her mum and the boys, clearly it would take some getting used to. She would talk to her mum when she got back on Wednesday from the farm, surely this wasn't a conversation to be had over the phone. And sometime between now and the weekend she would have to have a proper sit down with the boys. They would be curious as to why Ms. McKenzie was with them on Saturday otherwise and she had to get all that out the way before the weekend.

Kate would be with her for her birthday, Kate would be with her and her family. She smiled as she laid in bed, running her hands along the side of the bed Kate slept, Tracing Circles on the fabric she visualized taking on the form of Kate's body, getting lost into the touch as she drifted away into sleep.

...

Kate stepped through the door exhausted from another long afternoon of choir practice, she was having difficulties with one of her lead singers and had to spend a few extra hours in the afternoon to try and perfect their piece.

She had thought about the invitation Caroline extended to her the whole ride home, for sure this was a prolonged dream she would soon awake from.

The woman of her dreams inviting her to have dinner with her family to share her birthday. This was surely too good to be true.

The woman contemplated as she started undressing heading upstairs, muttering beneath her breath. Preparation for this weekend would come with more nerves. Caroline's mum, her sons and extended family under one roof, what would she talk about, how would she act? What would she be introduced as? They hadn't even discussed what they were.

They had only spent their first weekend together and already this weekend she would be introduced to the family. Although she was already acquainted with her boys, these were different circumstances now, surely they would have the upper hand, and the roles would be reversed.

She hoped she wasn't blinded by her love for Caroline. She didn't want to get hurt. The recovery would be impossible with Caroline, clearly there could be no getting over her. She knew she would never hurt Caroline, the blonde was too adorable for her to ever do any hurtful act towards her.

She smiled as she entered her bedroom and saw the bag that still laid on the floor, hardly anything used from her romantic weekend with Caroline.

She made a mental note to pack lighter next time or simply not at all.

...

The Governors had arrived as scheduled on Wednesday, filling the day with meetings, tours of the grounds and assessments of individual departments. And though everything went smoothly Caroline was so exhausted, the constant back and forth, the repetition of questions in departments, the staff sharing individual concerns about minor changes that would be introduced in the next curriculum.

She loved her job but this annual bit tested her every time.

She exhaled as she slumped into her chair, the day had not come soon enough to a close for her. She smiled as she looked at the clock, everything was attended to. The Governors were pleased with their evaluations and had commended Caroline on her excellent accomplishments in her tenure as Headmistress, her work had been outstanding and worthy of the commendations.

Things couldn't have gone more satisfactory.

...

She had arrived home to see her mum's car parked outside. She inhaled needing the extra equilibrium as she took the long path around to her mum's flat at the back.

_'It's now or never.'_

She muttered beneath her breath as she knocked, as nerves built, waiting for the door to be opened.

She had rehearsed the conversation in her head many times but the nerves overcame her as the door opened.

"Hello love, how are you?"

Alan said smiling at Caroline, as the blonde woman was gestured inside.

"Celia's just gone to put the kettle on to fetch some tea."

"How is she?"

The slightly feeble man plunked himself in the settee, Caroline noticed his tired features, anyone having to be at her mum's beck and call would acquire nothing less than exhaustion, he exhaled as he brought his gaze back to her then spoke.

"Better love, moving 'bout like the Queen again, you know Celia."

he raised his eyes sarcastically.

"You best watch you tongue, speaking mi behind mi back, remember who makes your tea young man."

The limping figure entered the room without her crutch, as Caroline strolled over to greet her, chuckling beneath her breath slightly at the comment from Alan.

"How was your journey?"

She asked as she pecked her mum on the cheek and relieving her of the tray she held with tea.

They had all sat with a cup of steaming tea in hand, Alan and Caroline listened to her mum's ranting of the past few days and the difficulties she had moving around the farm limping to get to everywhere. It made it more difficult having to deal with the many stairs. Quite different from being at the house as she had little to no stairs to deal with if not absolutely necessary.

After the woman had felt satisfied with the grumbling episode, she took a sip from her tea which Caroline suspected by now had gotten cold.

Spotting her opportunity to interject Caroline quickly spoke.

"Well mum, I just pop round as well to let you know."

She inhaled, biting back the words, but she knew they had to be released. She would have to be brave if she wanted to venture into a relationship with Kate. She wouldn't want it to be a secret, she had attempted that and it never worked out in her favor. she proceeded.

"To let you know, both of you really, that I'll be having a guest with me this Saturday by the farm, for my birthday."

Celia hadn't hesitated in her response as her eyes widened with curiosity.

"That's lovely dear, who is he? Is he someone from school?"

She knew her mum would be predictable in her assumptions so she wouldn't allow her to mislead herself. She cleared her throat as she spoke.

"Yes it's someone from school."

She stuttered as the words to complete the sentence poured out.

"But... um... it's... not... a he."

She knew Celia had sensed the connection she had towards this person and it wasn't just a colleague. Her mum was able to read her emotional attachments like an open book.

Caroline looked on into the open room, noticing for the first time her mum had a potted plant in her sitting room. How had she not observed that before? Perhaps everyone entertained other life forms in their house except her.

Her gaze still lingered away from her mother and Alan, waiting for her words to sink in. Waiting for the outburst she had so well known her mum for. She had replayed the conversation her mum had with her when she came home from university and knew what every moment would entail.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Celia's face looked like she had seen a ghost, a familiar image she thought she had chased away, a demon, she thought she had killed and buried. Perhaps the saying was after all true.

_'The past is never where you think you left it.'_

She had always known this day would come, as much as she denied the reality of it after Caroline had gotten married to that nit-wit of a husband John. She knew Caroline wasn't happy and she was partly if not entirely to be blamed.

For imposing her stereotypical intentions onto her, she knew the day would come but surely she wished it wouldn't, but she wanted her daughter to finally be happy. After she had finally found true love be it all of 60 years she had to wait for it, Caroline deserved that too.

Caroline had been very supportive of her and Alan's relationship ever since the beginning. Surely it would only be fair if she was just as sympathetic. It couldn't have been easy for her to do this again. With the fears of what had happened before.

She wouldn't want to be the one to prevent her happiness this time. So she would try, try to finally accept her daughter for who she is.

She refused the replay of the words so many years ago that had her daughter in tears. She refused the repetition of the hurt she had caused her. She looked at the innocent scared blonde that sat before her, mirroring her youth, hands clasped in her lap, she could sense the familiar discomfort in her little girl.

"Is she Scottish?"

Caroline burst into laughter's at the woman's unexpected response. The tension had been broken, she observed the comfortable tone her mum spoke in. She felt at ease, for with Celia, if she wasn't comfortable with something she would sure give her two sense about the issue.

...

She hadn't seen Kate much for the rest of the week as she was always very busy with the choir, they only had a few more weeks before their competition. They had spoken on the phone at nights and exchanged a few text messages during the day, but they had not been able to close the distance between their bodies and they ached and longed for such contact.

Friday had finally arrived and excitement grew in both ladies. Caroline could hear the music as she exited her office and headed down the long corridors towards the car park.

She smiled as she entered the open door, listening to her lover, playing the pieces for the choir selection. She was an artist at whatever she did, everything to perfection and Caroline loved it.

As the final chords were played and the echoes of the notes drifted, Caroline placed her bags on the floor and stepped forward clapping her hands as she approached her lover.

Kate who was slightly startled that she had an audience as she thought she was the only one left at the school, she was quite pleased at who the mystery guest was as she got to her feet however.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"That was beautiful."

Caroline said as both women now faced each other.

"Thank you, I'm getting so nervous as the competition draws closer I just want everything to be perfect."

The headmistress smiled at the commitment of her music teacher.

"It will be, I have no doubt that whatever you put your hands to will be a major success. My money is on you and your choir."

The woman stepped closer smirking.

"And I'm not just bias cause this is my school and I'm sleeping with the music teacher."

Kate held back the smile that was forcing its way at engulfing her face as she spoke.

"Oh I'd hope in spite of all those added perks that you're judgements are still able to be presented in a professional mannerism Dr. Elliott."

Kate's face took on an ironic expression as she continued.

"I would have given it another week though before you start putting your money where your mouth is, a bit early for the pool to have started, don't you think?"

She smiled standing only arms length away from Kate. Their eyes locked as their face mirrored each others expression.

"There's something else I'd like to put where my mouth is."

"Oh is that so?"

The blonde closed the distance between her and her lover as their lips met. It had been too long since she had embraced Kate like this. The days were too long when she was away from Kate. They needed to be able to spend more time together even when their schedules were full. They groaned as the kiss ended.

"So?"

"So?"

Both women echoed as they brought their eyes to meet each other.

"Do you wanna meet me at mine's or should I pick you up tomorrow at yours?"

Caroline's grip tightened around Kate as she inhaled the woman's scent, a familiar scent that still lingered on her pillow and between her sheets. The shirt Kate wore was still inhaled at nights before bed. Preparing her mind for the events that would have her twisting and turning in utter agony for the entire night.

She exhaled desperate to release her hands to roam at will to trace circles where ever they could reach.

"Well it is your birthday, whatever u want?"

The blonde's cheeks now flooded with blushes, desperate to claim the woman as hers.

"Whatever i want huh?"

The woman repeated then continued.

"Well... In that case... I'd love to pick up my girlfriend tomorrow, to spend my birthday with me.

Kate became speechless at the resonation of the words, was this really happening, did Caroline actually feel that way? Was Caroline finally hers? The thought of perfection scared her. She didn't believe in it. Life didn't allow her to. Life had been cruel to her. But now it seemed all that was being wiped away and it scared her.

"Girlfriend huh?"

She said as she finally brought herself to speak, holding back the tears that were ready to march out. The blonde nodded her head with opened eyes in amusement at the uncontrollable smirk on her lovers face.

"Sounds like a lucky woman."

"Oh I am."

Caroline said as she regained the woman's lips on hers again.

Soft and passionate, sweet and savoury.

Caroline's hands had already ventured beneath Kate's shirt, caressing her back, enjoying the brief interaction. Tracing Circles on Kate, she loved the woman's skin, the smooth silkiness. The way it made her body tingled, she melted at every contact.

She loved being with Kate.

The feelings inside her, she wouldn't be able to hide it anymore, she wanted to tell the world, and she wanted them to know that Kate was hers and she was in love with her, in fact she had always loved her and she would start with her family this weekend or the janitor if he wished to interrupt them again.

...


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N. Thank you for your views and reviews, I simply just enjoy bringing this story to life. Another quick update before a little more CK fun._

_The usual disclaimers applied..._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

_..._

**Chapter 13**

The boys fled the Jeep the minute they pulled onto the bumpy unpaved driveway, desperate to escape their confinement and get the party started after the long suffocating ride with their mum and her guest.

Lawrence was kind enough to give up his front seat to Kate slightly half heartedly, he figured for some reason, he was entitled to the position and even though William was the eldest, Lawrence was still domineering with the seat in mention.

They had mostly driven in silence, the two women occasionally glancing at each other, trying not to make the boys too uncomfortable with their constant smirks, desperately fighting the urge to stretch across and stroke each other's hands.

They hadn't been able to greet each other properly when Caroline picked her up as the present company would feel very uncomfortable watching their mum snogging Ms. McKenzie before them.

...

Caroline had a long conversation with both boys after dinner on Thursday about her relationship with Kate. Both boys were very understanding towards their mothers feelings. William more so than Lawrence when he explained to her that he could tell. He had seen the way she looked at Ms. McKenzie when she came in to relieve her of an exam invigilation.

She had turned to look at Kate while she walked out the room as she sat down. It was impossible not to look at the view of the woman's curves in motion as her body swayed with every step and she was overcome with blushes. For she knew the details of every curve and how they connected to the other.

He hadn't told her however that other student had observe the intensity of the moment. Perhaps that would be too much for her just now.

Lawrence as well just wanted her to be happy and didn't want anyone to make fun of her. The very stern headmistress was pleased to inform him that she can take care of herself and no one would dear to be mean to her. They already dreaded the 'Tamer' after all.

Lawrence had broken the tension of the conversation after his mum finished speaking.

"Mum it is after all 2012 and the ladies have landed quite a while now."

He told her some of his friends in classes above had gay relationships and it was nothing for her to be ashamed of.

Caroline was so stunned and proud of her son's responses to the situation and had spent the night chuckling at Lawrence's comment. She was however ashamed and hated herself for fighting her feelings of not being accepted for so long, but in truth she was hiding from herself.

Scared of having to admit to herself, not wanting to face her own world, living in the past. Perhaps she was relieved as well when Celia reacted how she did, because it gave her an easy way out, which deep down inside, she was looking for when she was in University.

But the time had come to put her childish ways away and be brave. No one had ever made her feel the way Kate did and she was worth her risking it all. The time was now right and she loved it as her story unfold.

She felt like a stranger in her own body, all these alien feelings now surfaced, overpowering the Caroline she had trained so well over the years. She was finally able to let herself out. One by one her welled up emotions came marching out as she drifted away sleeping, thinking about her Kate.

...

She was forced to turn the radio on to break the tension half way into their travels, after telling the boys that they could call Ms. McKenzie, Kate outside of school.

Each child looked out the window from the back respectively as they glanced at the country scenery. Their eyes wondered at each side of the vehicle trying to discover the end of the landscape in sight, but the motioning picture wouldn't allow them that privilege.

Neither of them would be able to adapt to the country lifestyle, their gaze lingered as they settled more comfortably into their seats as the uneventful journey continued.

Caroline as well needed to distract her thoughts as they had started to wonder along the lines of Kate's exposed skin, tightening her grip around the wheel and grinding her teeth, reprimanding her eyes, willing them to keep focused on the very winding road.

They were waiting to exhale and gladly did so as soon as the opportunity arose.

"So?"

Caroline spoke as she watched the boys disappear from sight, shutting the Jeep off and turning to enjoy the full gaze of her girlfriend at last.

"So?"

Kate repeated as she smiled and looked at the smirking blonde. Caroline spoke softly as she undid her seat belt and leaned forward, bringing herself as far over the passenger side as she could.

"I've told the boys."

Her smirked widened as her lips went closer to Kate's neck. She kissed it momentarily then continued.

"And my mother."

She met the woman's neck again lingering a bit longer, tempted to begin the pattern of Tracing Circles on this smooth chocolate skin. She heard the soft groans escape the woman's lips as she closed her eyes, desperately wanting to get lost in the contact.

"About us."

She pulled away, anxious to see the reaction on Kate's face.

The blonde felt so proud of her conduct with the situation, she gave herself an imaginary pat on the back every chance she got. Her smile widened as she met her lovers gaze.

Kate's smile slowly but surely mirrored her lovers as she spoke, still a bit shocked at the words she heard. Caroline was so different now from the frightened, distressed blonde she was in the beginning, Caroline was on a role now it seems.

"Wow... Well... I am... Well I don't know what to say."

The woman leaned forward once again, but seeking a more direct contact.

"You don't need to say anything, you just need to kiss me."

Kate caressed the blonde's cheek as their lips met and moved in unison. She nibbled softly on Kate's bottom lip, groaning into the pleasure of their first contact for the day. Soft and sweet chocolate melting in her mouth. She moaned as the kiss ended, she pulled away and wiped the smudge that was left from her makeup on Kate's lips as her finger lingered along the lips of her lover.

She massaged them momentarily, getting hypnotized by the beautiful curves of the woman's full lips.

"If we don't go inside now I will be forced to turn the Jeep around and spend the remaining hours of my birthday in a more... how should I say..."

She tilted her head side to side as she retained the words she desired.

"A more pleasurable manner."

Caroline spoke seductively running the hand from her lips, down the front of Kate's garment, over her breast and resting at the bottom of her skirt. She had slid her hand below the fabric running it up and down Kate's thigh, observing the effect of her touch on her lovers face.

Kate exhaled as the burn increased between her thighs.

The blonde chuckled as she removed her hand.

"Shall we?"

She said gesturing towards the house.

"Turn around?.. Yes... Right away."

Caroline's chuckles got louder, as her echos engulfed the confined space.

"You're such a tease."

"I'm not the one who had my hands up my skirt now was I?"

A very turned on Kate snapped quickly, eyes wide open challenging the blonde.

"Cheeky."

Caroline muttered as they both climbed out of the Jeep and headed towards the very unique brick house.

...

Celia and Alan had driven back to the farm on Friday to make sure everything was in order and that the food and all the other bits were ready for the afternoon, as Gillian had to work a double on that day to get her birthday afternoon off to spend with the family. Which Celia imagined promised to be interesting, considering her daughters new addition to the list.

She had to admit that it would take some getting used to but she was willing to put her bigoted ways aside for her daughter, at least for now or hopefully until it has run its course.

She had spent the night explaining to Alan, the fall out she and Caroline had when she was in University and came home with short hair and very lanky features. She had spent the time speaking about this special friend, and Celia read between the lines, she knew whenever Caroline spoke about someone one too many times what it was to do with so she had stopped her in her tracks, addressing the issue right away, not allowing it to go beyond her ears.

She wouldn't allow it, if the neighbours or anyone in their social standings were to hear of it they would have a field day.

She couldn't allow it, not even Caroline's father would be told, the Dawson's name would be dragged through the mud, such humiliation Celia wouldn't survive.

"She was never the same again, she was so different after that day."

The woman spoke as her gaze lingered away from Alan into the semi-dark room.

"My fun energetic daughter locked herself away that day because of my harsh narcissistic ways. I thought it was entirely my fault, you see, her being that way inclined, at the time. Projecting things onto her from my own marriage with Kenneth, but instead I forced her into an unhappy relationship and marriage. The very thing I was trying to protect her from, a life of misery."

Alan placed a hand on her shoulder as the emotions surfaced, over throwing her voice. The woman had to clear her throat and inhaled before she continued, willing the tears away.

"I couldn't do that to her again, I can't. I saw how she spoke of this Kate, I at least have to give her a chance this time, I saw my daughter again for the first time on Wednesday, after so many years, she sat there innocent and still scared of me, how could I have done that to her? My sweet Caroline."

The woman had spent half the night explaining to a tired Alan who had been falling in and out of sleep. The tears slowly strolled out as her thoughts debated her actions. How could she have been so heartless? She had ruined the best years of her daughter's life. She had to put her daughter first this time.

She after all never needed her permission anymore, yet she was still seeking her approval.

...

"Nervous?"

The blonde asked Kate as they approached the door.

"Just a little, are you?"

She had given her a comforting smile trying to neglect her own nerves, wanting Kate to be relaxed and confident she was ok with the issues their relationship would arise. Their first public acknowledgement, Caroline inhaled.

The door immediately opened, presenting before them a figure Kate assumed was Gillian, based on Caroline's very vivid description of the woman and her adventurous lifestyle. The woman grinned as she extended her arms to embrace the blonde.

"Happy Birthday."

She said loudly and slightly wobbly.

Caroline repeated the salutations as the embrace broke.

"And you must be Kate."

She said as she outstretched her right hand bringing her focus to the next figure in the doorway.

"I heard we'd be having another guest."

Caroline handed a bottle of wine to the very informed host as she pivoted and gestured the ladies further inside.

"Can i get you anything to drink?"

She spoke over her shoulders as she rushed towards the open kitchen.

The necessary introductions were done with the lot that was present. Each person specifying their relations to another in the room as they spoke. She hadn't spotted her mum and Alan, so she questioned Gillian about their whereabouts.

"Oh yes sorry, i should have said... They just popped upstairs to get freshened up."

Gillian said as she refilled her half empty glass of wine. Caroline had just observed that she was already a bit tipsy and would have suggested for her to minimize her intake if she hadn't gotten distracted by the beautiful sight of her girlfriend.

Kate stood merely steps away from her being entertained by Alan's two most trusted friends, Maurice and Harry. She could hear her girlfriend chuckle at the men's amusing compliments.

Caroline exhaled, looking at Kate and feeling pleased, that woman was all hers and her face flooded with blushes at the thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as the rumbling was unmissed as the all too familiar voice yelled down the stairs at Alan.

"I do not need a walking stick, still early days for that yet."

The two figures appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Now Mr. Buttershaw, best foot forward."

The woman spoke as they turned bringing their gaze to run across the familiar faces in the room, stopping at the unfamiliar one.

Caroline walked over to greet her mum as she wished her a happy birthday. She gestured for Kate to accompany her.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Kate, Kate McKenzie."

As Caroline stepped aside, to give both women a better view of each other.

Celia limped into an upward posture refusing to let the woman see her vulnerable stance.

"So?"

The woman began as she stepped closer.

"This is the music teacher William hasn't been able to shut up about."

She spoke catching the gaze of William down the hall who had a proud smile planted on his face as he spoke to Raff and Lawrence in the next room.

Celia had heard about Kate before as William had shared his fascination with his choir director many times when she baby sat them while Caroline worked late at nights, but it was now that she was able to put the puzzle pieces together.

_'You never do see smoke without fire she thought.'_

"Seems he knows more than match making on Facebook."

She brought her gaze back to Kate.

"You play the piano as well?"

The dark woman nodded as the stuttering verbal correspondence followed.

"Ye... yes I do."

Celia smiled as she stepped forward, taking the woman's hand and leading them towards the kitchen. She chuckled as she spoke, loud enough for the crowded room's amusement.

"Well then that'll be coming in handy."

She dragged her words as the two figures got lost into the open kitchen.

"We'll need to have a little chat after dinner, concerning _'The Arrival of The Queen of Sheba.'_"

The tears welled in Caroline's eyes as she stood in bewilderment. She still wasn't able to wrap her head around her mum's unexpected reaction on Wednesday, but she surely hadn't expected such a warm welcome towards Kate.

"You ok love?"

Alan asked as he placed a hand on Caroline's shoulders, observing the stunned facial image. She wiped the tears away and nodded. She smiled as the party accompanied both ladies into the kitchen.

...

"I think my mum's in love with you."

Caroline spoke as they strolled down the antique brick steps and back to the car tempted to hold her girlfriend's hand. But avoided the action as she knew there were eyes on them.

"Why do you think so?"

The woman halted as she opened Kate's door.

"You're the first person she's invited to the wedding, I'd say that pretty much speaks for itself."

She stood at the opened door waiting for the beauty to step inside so she could close the door and rush to the other side.

"Your mother... Is getting married?"

The blonde shook her head as Kate spoke with a skeptical tone. She settled into the driver's seat chuckling.

"I know... I know... I still can't wrap my brain around it either and the details I don't wanna get into, I'm already having trouble sleeping at nights."

She spoke as the Jeep started.

"So?"

"So?"

The blonde smirked as she looked at Kate.

"They offered for us to stay over tonight."

Kate looked on curiously.

The blonde continued as she tilted her shoulders and raised her eyebrows.

"I told them you couldn't because you had stuff to take care of and the invitation was a bit sudden."

Kate looked on quizzically as she quickly spoke.

"No I haven't, what stuff?."

The blonde widened her eyes as she spoke.

"Yes... You... Have..."

Caroline emphasized as she leaned over to find the spot on the woman's neck she loved most Tracing Circles.

The night was still young, the weekend was still young, she would soon be able to enjoy every inch of the woman, her mouth now sucked on.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N. I am most overwhelmed by the continued reviews and views of my story line. I try to update as often as possible which sometimes doesn't give the creative juices enough time to flow, having to balance work and school as well, even though i already have a mental draft of almost all my chapters. So I will be breaking for a bit after the next chapter, to extend on my other story (A Night To Remember, ANTR), while my classes are on break for the next few weeks. _

_Won't be a long break I promise. _

_The most annoying thing about another persons writing is whenever they have a twist on their story, that we feel should have had a different outcome, there's absolutely nothing we can do about it. Saying this to say that, we all must appreciate another persons insight/views that they wish to share. I won't lie i still have problems accepting CK outcome on Last Tango In Halifax and don't believe i will ever accept it._

_However, please be patient with me as I try my best to do this couple the justice they have been robbed on telly._

_Thank you all again..._

_The usual disclaimers applied..._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

_..._

**Chapter 14 – Many First Times**

The night was beautiful, it was so well spent that Caroline kept pinching herself, waiting to awake from her dream any minute now. The smirk on her face had been permanently fixed and even more so after her mum told her that Kate seemed like a lovely person and she was happy for her.

When had all of these changes happened? Where had she been for the past almost 3 decades. She had denied herself happiness for so long and she was only hurting herself. Her breathing came effortless now and she loved it. She loved everything about the person that brought her this freedom and joy.

Caroline was pleased when the boys asked if they could stay over and ride back with their granny tomorrow afternoon.

She smirked at the images now flashing in her mind.

"Pull over now."

The woman spoke slowly and demanding jolting Caroline from her deep thoughts. They had been driving in comfortable silence for the past 10 minutes each woman recapping their favourite part of dinner in their own head.

"What?"

Caroline was a bit hesitant as she brought her attention to the woman sitting next to her. The woman emphasized her words, Caroline hated she couldn't see her as she spoke, glancing periodically across but on neither attempt was she able to capture Kate's gaze.

She cursed the dark as Kate repeated her very demanding words.

"Pull... Over... Now."

Caroline could feel the fixed gaze on her, peeling through the thickness of the transitioning darkness and she got nervous. Kate could make her shiver with just the thought of a glance. And it scared her, the will power she lost whenever she was around her and the feelings that were suddenly beginning to surface.

Kate was her Kryptonite. She could get her to do any and everything.

The blonde woman did as ordered, checking her mirrors as she indicated her driving intentions, though she already knew there was no one behind her. They were after all in the middle of nowhere and hadn't seen another motion on the road for minutes gone now. If the sat-nav had its own personality it would have thought them crazy for stopping and told them to get on with it.

The tyres screeched loudly on the old rocky roadside as the Jeep came to a halt and the sounds descended.

For a second Caroline thought something was wrong, she quickly placed the motionless vehicle into park and turn to face Kate with concerned eyes.

But before Caroline could meet the woman's gaze or question her intentions, Kate had already undone her own seatbelt and was half way over the front of the passenger seat straddling a very shocked blonde.

She was very swift in lifting her own skirt slightly as she extended her legs to provide more mobility as she stretched them across, pressing herself onto the stunned blonde pinning her further into the seat.

Caroline's eyes opened wide in amazement at the comprehension of the actions of the woman.

"Oh God Kate, what are you doing?"

Caroline asked as the woman settled above her and without wasting another minute she pressed her lips against Caroline's hungrily, groaning into every caress. Not entertaining any protest. The blonde melted as Kate nibbled on her bottom lips then sucking the area gently exhaling her own pleasure into the kiss.

"Kate?"

Caroline spoke wrapping her hands around Kate's waist and pulling her harder against her centre. Her hands betraying the words her mouth tried to portray. The words wanted to come but the actions surely differed.

Caroline heard the click of her own seatbelt as Kate removed the hindering item.

The timid blonde spoke as she felt the reclining of the seat. Kate's body pressed against hers almost in an attempt to urge the slow motion of the seat.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde said between kisses as the seat reclined to its limit.

"If you have to ask you're not ready to know."

Kate kissed along the blonde's cheeks towards her neck, licking and sucking the very smooth silky skin, bringing her to the place she desired her most. Wiping away all second guesses and hesitations.

Access wouldn't be too difficult for both women tonight as they both wore skirts.

She smiled at the groans of her lover as she felt Caroline getting lost into the intensity of the contact, melting bit by bit beneath her. Kate could feel the tug on her blouse as Caroline tried to release the obstructing fabric from her skirt, desperately needing to caress Kate's skin.

The hovering woman pulled away bringing her gaze to meet her lovers.

"Oh god Kate, what you do to me!"

A very aroused Caroline said, trying to catch up to her breathing, as her hands finally won the battle against Kate's blouse. She ran her hands up and down Kate's back wanting the freedom to explore without hindrance. She exhaled.

The moon light kissed the face of the blonde and Kate had to pause to admire and appreciate the beauty beneath, she ran her fingers along her cheeks, trailing the path of the moonlight, envying the light that constantly kissed her lovers cheeks.

"You're so beautiful."

The woman's hands had already started at lifting Caroline's blouse to expose her nicely full breast and she wasted no time in cupping each one with her hands immediately.

Caroline moaned into the contact, licking her lips as Kate used one hand to firmly massage each breast alternately. Running her hand between both nipples respectively, watching the effect her touch had on the blonde.

The woman shifted in her seat as Kate's body moved with the motion, Kate smiled at the pleasure her hands gave to her girlfriend.

The burn was becoming too much between her thighs, the confinement of her needs needed to be release.

Kate's mouth covered her breast, sucking swiftly, enjoying the sweet taste of her lover's erect nipple, trailing the path her hands had previously traveled.

She tightened her grip around the woman above her as she pleaded.

"Oh goodness Kate."

Kate braced herself slightly upwards as she spoke.

"I need you on top of me now."

Kate was very articulate in repositioning their bodies that Caroline now sat on top of her. She wasted no time in sliding her hands behind the half crushed blouse to undo the blonde's bra that she had lifted above her breast, releasing them from their captivity, so she could gain full access to the pleasurable features.

She removed the items completely, meeting Caroline's breast again as the shirt was thrown aggressively into the now vacant seat.

She sucked and caressed each nipple, enjoying the hardness between her lips and on her tongue, her kisses increased in hunger and she groan into the taste, the softness of the woman above her was inconceivable.

She wrapped her arms tighter around her, groaning into the sweet taste, nibbling as her hands now caressed silky soft back.

She ran her hands down Caroline's bare skin settling on her almost exposed bottom from the elevation of her skirt, she groaned into the squeeze as Kate's hands massaged the fine work of creation.

She loved everything about the blonde, and was able to visualize everything her hands touched as she made love to her girlfriend. She had archived very vivid images of her, every curved during their weekend together.

Curves that had her body constantly throbbing, wanting to always have contact. The torture was definitely worth it, her hands were now filled with one of the said curves and they felt fucking exquisite.

Kate groaned as her own arousal grew from every touch. She squeezed Caroline's bottom tighter as she removed one hand, bringing it to the front of Caroline's thighs, shifting her knickers to the side, wasting no time in meeting the wetness that she knew awaited her.

"Oh god, you're so wet."

The woman spoke as she plunged two fingers inside her, and they both groaned into the contact.

Kate used her other hand to pull the aroused woman onto her fingers urgently needing to fill the woman's growing need.

Caroline exhaled as she felt the length of Kate's fingers inside her as her waist took on the necessary motions to begin the journey towards ultimate pleasure. The blonde threw her head back, the strokes Kate's fingers did between her legs was enough to drive her crazy.

She held back the groans, biting hard on her lower lip, denying the open field the pleasure of overhearing her sexual sounds.

"You feel so good."

Kate raised herself to capture Caroline's breast into her mouth again, unable to neglect the irresistible exposed breasts for too long, as they lingered so close to her mouth.

She wrapped her hand around the blonde's waist pulling her down harder unto her fingers.

Caroline gripped into Kate's shoulders, her nails sinking into the woman's skin slightly and Kate's grip tightened more around her waist at the mild pain from the contact, she bit lightly on the erect nipple now between her teeth as the combined pleasure overcame her.

Caroline shivered at the nibble, moaning into her throat as her waist moved together with Kate's thrusting fingers as the woman buckled in her lover's arms, shivering at her release, Kate could feel her muscles tighten around her fingers.

Her fingers lingered still motioning slightly as the shudders came further apart, enjoying the woman's throbs, enjoying the woman's wetness.

She kissed between Caroline's breasts tenderly before she pulled her into a soft open mouth kiss.

Dancing tongues doing the tango they both had become so familiar with.

Kate captured the blonde's tongue, sucking softly lifting herself to gain full access to the woman's offered tongue, the sweet taste was enough to drive Kate crazy, she groaned as she leaned out of the very addicting kiss.

Kate exhaled and then chuckled as she pulled away from the blonde.

Caroline looked on with inquiring eyes, still a bit lost in the kiss. Kate looked over Caroline's shoulder then looked at the beauty as she leaned back into the very comfortable seat, placing both hands to rest on the blonde's waist.

She licked her lips, still able to taste the sweetness from their kiss as her back sunk into the seat.

"What?"

Her smile became brighter as she ran her eyes down to her lovers exposed nipples before bringing her gaze back to her face.

"It's just 11:59."

Caroline awaited the remaining explanation from her mysterious lover as she was still trying to regain the necessary senses needed to decipher a partial code.

"You came just in time."

Caroline finally able to put the pieces together started to laugh.

"I couldn't resist, I had to have you on your Birthday."

Caroline felt the familiar swelling in her chest, as the lump caught in her throat. She swallowed as she leaned into a soft kiss, the woman had to be told how she felt, the feelings were bursting inside her, desiring to be released.

She appreciated the darkness for the first time, as it gave refuge to her tears which trailed slowly down her very blushful cheeks.

"Joyeux Anniversaire."

Kate said in between kisses.

"I love it when you speak French to me."

Caroline trailed kisses down Kate's neck, finding the spot she most loved Tracing Circles.

The woman shivered beneath the blonde at the motions now on her neck. Her hands explored Caroline's exposed back once again. Her bare breasts pressed against hers through her clothes, and she tightened her grip, the burn between her thighs increased, seeking the attention it lacked.

Caroline whispered into her lovers ears.

"This is the best Birthday ever."

She chuckled,

"I've never had sex in a car before."

Kate smiled at the declaration.

"And there's one more place I'd like to take off the list of never having sex before."

She nibbled unto Kate's ears then continued her whispering.

Kate's eyes widened at the new information her prisoner confessed in her ears. Caroline raised herself to look into her lover's eyes at the reaction. She saw the raw desires apparent on Kate's face.

"Well let's get you home then..."

Kate immediately began moving from beneath the blonde as she spoke, bringing the seat to its original post. Lifting Caroline above her, the blonde's bottom brushed against the front of the steering wheel pressing on the horn.

The once silent vehicle honked loudly into the open fields, as the sound took on the length of the hidden distance, covered by darkness.

Caroline quickly brought her hand to cover her mouth, chuckling as she pulled away from the item quickly and looked over her shoulders, mirroring the face of a teenager about to get caught making out.

"Shhhhhh..."

She said as she held onto Kate still looking over her shoulder.

"Who's gonna hear us?"

Kate said as she laughed at Caroline, the blonde continued with her chuckles as a very aroused Kate resumed her previous mission, not leaving space for anymore distractions.

"Right then, I'll drive."

...


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N. Thank you for your views and reviews, they are as always much appreciated and I do enjoy reading your comments on each individual chapter as the story unfolds.  
_

_As I informed in my previous chapter, I will be taking a short break after this update in hopes to extend on my other story (A Night To Remember. ANTR) as well with this beautiful couple. _

_The usual disclaimers applied..._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

_..._

**Chapter 15 - When it rains it pours**

The air in the atmosphere was now light, everything came so effortless and it was most transparent in both women. They were on top of the world and wanted to soar that way. Everything came so natural with Kate, everything was so enjoyable. Caroline stared through her office window smiling at the rain that had unexpectedly started to fall, bringing back the wonderful memories with her lover. She always enjoyed the rain, it made everything seem so peaceful, she inhaled as she returned to her desk.

She loved the changes in her life over the past few weeks, everything had settled in so comfortably it amazed her. She exhaled as she positioned her readers on her nose to tackle the tasks of the day with a broad smile still planted on her face.

...

"Beverly what's happened?"

Caroline rose to her feet as the woman rushed through the door, shocking her out of her heels, there was no knock as Beverly often did. Caroline looked on with inquiring eyes as the exhausted PA caught her breath then spoke.

"It's Lawrence, he's been in a fight."

For a second she stood motionless, Lawrence had always been a handful most times but he had never gotten into any physical contact with anyone. Well maybe William but that was just whenever they were teasing each other, sibling rivalry Celia had called it. Lawrence would always start the verbal insults but was never able to see them through and resorted to physical contact with his brother.

She had always wondered where he got that emotional hiccup from, or at least hoping it wasn't from her, she did have an occasional temper she had to contest with when crossed the wrong way.

"He's in with the school nurse now."

She motioned towards the door, not yet sure which demeanour she would adapt. The first instincts that registered were that of a mother. She hastened her steps towards the nurses' station.

"Lawrence, what's happened?"

The woman stepped towards her son, the school nurse stepped aside to give way to the concerned mother. She cupped his face as she leaned forward to observe the very small incision on his bottom lip.

"Mum is nothing."

The woman feeling unsatisfied with the comfort her son's words provided turned to look at the nurse who was stunned by the motherly conducts of the very stern Headmistress she had known and occasionally feared.

"He'll be fine Dr. Elliott, just a small bruise."

She brought her attention back to the young man feeling a bit more pleased with the nurse's confirmation. Lawrence feeling slightly embarrassed at his mother's attention, removed her hands from his face not wanting to have it spread around school that he was a mama's boy.

He gestured towards the nurse with his face with opened eyes as she turned around hoping his mum would get the message that she was embarrassing him.

Her mannerism changed immediately after she noticed her son was ok.

"Right... yes... I need to see you in my office as soon as the nurse is done here."

The Headmistress squared her posture, pivoted and retraced her steps towards her office.

...

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Me, nothing."

Caroline spoke as they drove home, the rain still pouring heavily as she tried to focus beyond the flashing wipers before her.

"I'm not dealing with it, Mr. Harris will speak with the parents tomorrow."

She tightened her grip around the wheel wishing she could deal with the situation herself. She would have loved to hear the views of the boys' parents. For sure if they had any intentions of causing any problems for her they would certainly be mistaken to take that route.

...

"Our son gets in a fight at school and you don't contact me?"

John shouted as he entered the house seeing Caroline walking from her home office towards the kitchen to refill her tea mug.

"How did you get in?"

The woman said as she poured her tea, ignoring all other mannerism.

"This is still my house and until it bloody isn't I will have access to it whether you like it or not."

The woman inhaled as she looked at the figure before her.

"John it is required that a parent be contacted when there is an incident as such and last I checked his mother worked at the school. So she was informed immediately and the situation dealt with."

As John stepped forward observing the woman before her, he hadn't been able to recognize her for the past few weeks, he had initially thought it was because he had cheated on her and she was still hurting but it was clear it was quite the opposite.

"'The situation you call it.' You've been having it off with another woman?"

John shouted opening her eyes at the blonde. Caroline wasn't shocked at his accusations, she had known he would have gotten wind of it sooner or later.

"What I do is no longer any of your concern."

"And you wonder why our marriage didn't work."

The man inhaled and then continued, disliking the taste of the words that departed his mouth.

"You're a damn lesbian."

The anger she held back could no longer be contained as she stepped towards him.

"You know very well why our marriage didn't work, so don't you dare start blaming this on me. I was a damn good wife."

She reconsidered her words then corrected as she braced her hands forward unto the island to project her speech.

"I was a bloody fantastic wife, until you decided to get involved in extra marital activities. Now I've decided to move on, I suggest you do the same, with your."

She said sarcastically gesturing her head side to side as she spoke.

"Judith."

She had never spoken the woman's name before and the anger she thought that would be emitted when she did wasn't. She would have pitied the man, but he didn't deserve her sympathy.

"You might wanna think about that."

She lowered her voice opening her eyes mockingly as she retraced her steps towards the office. There was still a lot of work to be done before bed. Permission slips to sign off on, as the National Choir Competition was in a few days. Her mum's wedding would only be a little over a month after.

"Lawrence is in his room if you want to see him, if not you can see yourself out."

The woman spoke over her shoulder as she disappeared into her open office, she rarely used the door on that room but will make it a point of duty to start doing so if these constant interruptions continued.

...

"What was all that noise about?"

That door needed to become active, it was impossible to get any work done, she might as well give up, who ever thought of having a home office must not have had children or an ex-husband and an over active mother to contend with.

She placed her readers onto her desk on top of the pile of papers as she got up to greet her mum.

"Has it settled down outside, you shouldn't be out in the rain."

"Yes it's just now cooling off."

the woman said as she brushed the droplets from her garment.

"You're walking better."

"Thanks love, I've been taken very good care of by Alan."

She noticed her daughters attempt at changing the subject, and ignored it.

"Alan and I could hear you from the flat, what's going on?"

Celia said pointing over her shoulder towards the door closest to her flat and closing the distance between her and Caroline who had rushed toward the kitchen.

"Oh it seems my sexuality has just hit the Daily Mail and John had a few drooling comments he wanted to voice, nothing out of the norm. Tea?."

The woman said ironically as she fetched her mother a cup of tea before receiving an answer.

"Where is he now?"

"Oh he's just popped upstairs to see Lawrence."

For a second she considered bringing up the other events of the day but thought the better of it. She had had enough for one day, surely there were more important things to be discussed.

She sighed as she reinforced the changing of the subject.

"So how are the final preparations coming along for the wedding?"

"Oh everything's all still up in the air love."

She folded her arms and gestured to the ceiling.

"Oh speaking of weddings."

Celia snapped, remembering the main reason she had popped by.

"Have you forgotten to ask Kate to come by this afternoon to finalize my Queen of Sheba Arrival?"

The blonde seemed distant almost as if she hadn't heard what her mother just said before she spoke.

"No I haven't forgotten, she should be by shortly, the rain's probably held her up. I've just had a really busy day."

"Oh, cause you having a day too busy to think about Kate, that would be surprising as god knows you've been inseparable these past few days."

The woman said ironically to Caroline repeating almost the exact words to her as she had recently done regarding her and Alan. Shortly after they would have their disappearing sprees, leaving their mobiles at home causing her and Gillian to throw a fit, almost having to ring the police on several occasions when it had gotten dark, as they both couldn't see properly at nights and shouldn't be driving then.

The woman recalled the conversation they had, being reprimanded by her daughter wasn't something strange these days so she had listened quietly not interrupting the dishing out of her curfew as it was given to her.

She had listened for amusement. She was gonna do as she pleased, whenever she pleased regardless. She smiled as she sat down around the island.

The rumbling down the stairs was unmissed as John yelled through the passage.

"I'm leaving."

Mumbling as he opened the door and slammed it aggressively.

Celia shook her head and exhaled remembering their last encounter. She had recalculated her misjudged errors from previously and solved the equation for when the opportunity arose next for her to put her theory into practice.

The woman spoke comfortably for a few minutes before the ring on the door bell interrupted them.

"That must be Kate now."

Caroline said as she climbed from the stool and hastened her steps towards the door, desperate to see her lover's face.

"What's happened to your car?"

Caroline questioned as she opened the door, looking over Kate's shoulders noticing the cab as it pulled away.

"Oh nothing, just had to pop it into the garage this afternoon, they said it won't be ready til tomorrow and they didn't have a courtesy car available."

The woman spoke as she turned to face the concerned blonde.

"So here I am."

Kate said as she gestured her shoulders upwards.

"You should have rang me, it's been raining cats and dogs all day."

A concerned Caroline said as Kate stepped forward pulling her into a quick embrace before Celia stepped into the passage.

"Let's get this bride sorted shall we."

Caroline said stepping away from Kate still a bit nervous. It would take some getting used to, showing her affections before her family, especially her mother.

...

"So?"

Kate began as she entered her house.

"So?"

Caroline echoed as she turned to stare at the woman before her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate asked as she closed the door, desperate to know what had happened. She had observed the distance on Caroline's face all afternoon as an excited Celia spoke about her selected songs for the wedding day.

She hadn't been able to see Caroline alone much for days, being tied up with her language classes and the choir rehearsals after school.

Caroline had driven her home, not wanting to have her girlfriend travel in a cab if she had anything to do with the matter especially with this unpredictable weather. She had a few minutes to spare as Celia had offered to watch the boys until her return. She and Alan had other plans and wouldn't be able to babysit the boys.

"Lawrence, John, my mother, a bit of everything I suppose."

The woman exhaled as Kate walked over to hug her, running her hands down her cheeks and kissing her lips softly. For that one moment Caroline forgot all her problems, everything was eliminated when she was around Kate.

There had to be a way for her to make this more permanent. She would discuss it with her after sharing her feelings with her. She had wanted to tell her so often but the moment was never right. She figured this overwhelming day presented the right opportunity for a positive turn around. She needed that more than ever.

"I'll make us some tea and you can tell me about it around the fire."

Kate had overheard the rumours during the day but Caroline had already gone home when she had finished with the choir and headed to her office. She wouldn't want to rush her, but she did want her to share her feelings with her about what had happened.

She had become so withdrawn, what if things had changed? It's one thing to tell your family and live your life within the secrets of your own house but to have the public know about it was another thing in itself.

She remembered her own struggles when she just came out publicly, the many whispers, and the side steps from friends she had had to endure as if she was an infectious decease that could be caught just by making eye contact.

She had contemplated many things back then, things she now felt ashamed of remembering, but would love to share with Caroline. Somehow it seemed she was going through the same struggles. She had contemplated many alternatives, one which had led to an unsatisfying marriage with Richard, but she couldn't live a lie and had to end her charades, she had felt bad for hurting him as he was a wonderful man and deserved better than the little she had to offer him in their relationship.

She wanted her to know everything about her, all the things that made her into the woman she is today, the woman who loved her so much.

There wasn't much talking as both women sat before the fire, sipping their tea, their shoulders brushing slightly against each other. Each lost in their own thoughts. Caroline stretch to put her tea down on the side table and faced Kate, eager to break the silence that had fallen among them.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Caroline spoke as she brought her gaze to meet Kate, the woman inhaled expecting the worst, bracing for the effects from the day to unfold.

"Wow this is harder than I thought."

Kate felt nervous if this was going down the path she thought, she wouldn't want to be eased into it again.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She snapped and pulled back from the blonde as her eyes filled with tears. Without losing a beat, Caroline held her hands and pulled her towards her.

"Oh god no... No, quite the opposite"

The blonde chuckled shyly slightly before clearing her throat. As she raised her eyes, wanting to look into the windows to Kate's world when she said the words that have been dancing on her heart for months now.

The moment was right, it was perfect and she couldn't hold it back any longer, she would burst if she did.

A timid Caroline smiled as she spoke, finding the strength in the black orbs that reflected her feelings.

"I never knew these feelings were possible, ever since the moment I saw you, I knew you were special, you were so beautiful sitting there."

She ran her hand across her cheeks, her gaze followed the path her fingers traced.

"You bring out the best in me, I didn't know what normal relationships were like, and I don't think our relationship will ever be normal, I wouldn't want it to, I love our spontaneity, there's never a dull moment when I'm with you."

She chuckled as she considered all the struggles alone her family brought with it.

"Being with you doesn't feel normal, I didn't know these feelings existed until I touched you, you make me want to be the one person I've always hid from, and I don't want to be with anyone else."

The blonde inhaled as she brought her eyes to meet Kate's, the tears were swimming around both their orbs. Caroline said as she found the strength she required to continue.

"Kate after today I just know that this is right, with you, with me. I lov..."

There was a ring on the phone that interrupted them. What a time for intrusion Caroline thought as she turned her head to the device. She chuckled at the expected interruption she had now gotten used to, it wouldn't be perfect if there wasn't an interruption with them.

"Do you need to get that?"

She said to Kate awaiting her response.

"No leave it."

The woman said quickly wanting to hear the words her lover was about to say, wanting to hear the echo of her own heart beat. To hear the words she wouldn't be able to stop saying after they're said.

She wanted to hear those words more than anything. There could be nothing more important now than what had to be said and echoed.

"The machine will get it."

But before the blonde could regain her composure and continue the voice oozed through the speakers catching both their attention again.

_"Hiya Kate, Ah, well, guess I missed you. Right, well, I was hoping to catch you, I just wanted to let you know that I'm still interested in that thing we discussed... Work had me tied up literally for the past few months and I absolutely couldn't get a break when you rang to discuss it... I'll be in town for a few days next week and would love to get together to finalize the ins and outs, well ___'no pun intended' but _about the am, well the baby. . Listen to me I'm babbling."_

He chuckled nervously, cleared his throat then continued.

_"Right, well ring me back when you get a chance, can't wait to see you. Greg."_

The room fell ghastly silent... Caroline's face was frozen stealth with shock as she stared at her lover with searching eyes, the pain was tangible. Kate's heart stopped and for what seemed like hours so did the continuing of time.

The questioning questionnaire Caroline had struggled so hard to obliterate was now presented before her again. No more YES or NO questions. Each answer now was expected to be the complete opposite of a short answer.

Caroline sat there waiting for answers to questions she was certain she didn't want to know, questions she couldn't dear voice. Her inquiring eyes beginning it's fill of tears.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

For the invigilator to say begin. Kate's mouth opened but no verbal response came. Everything fell deafly silent and the words that was to be said had disappeared, it was replaced with hurt, in her once joyous lover's face.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N. Hiya folks, can I first just say I am totally in love with my audience and the comments posted on this story, thank you for being patient with me while the story was on break, it means a lot to little old me, now unto more pressing issues. Shall we? Lol... xxx_

_The usual disclaimers applied..._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

...

**Chapter 16 - Reality Dawned**

"Hi."

Caroline heard a slight husky voice behind her, she could hear the shuffle in the bed as the body beneath the covers moved. She could envisage ever movement Kate made without even looking at her. A work of fine art she was elated to be a part of every morning, a perfectly sculptured body she loved next to hers. Complete opposites in her eyes. Yet blended so well together.

"Hi."

She responded as she slowly turned to face Kate.

"So?"

Caroline continued.

"So?"

Kate repeated as she wiggled her body onto Caroline's side of the bed, blinking away her sleepy eyes to give Caroline her undivided attention. Recognizing the woman's manner, she sat up.

"How about Kathline?"

Caroline said as she looked from Kate to her arms, tilting her head to the side as she tenderly lifted the baby in her hand, observing if the name suited the tiny sleeping face. She looked on with loving eyes as she slowly brought the baby back into the protective comforts of her arms, satisfied with her analysis of the name on the face. She resumed her gentle rock.

"Really?"

Kate asked as she reached her hand to cover the yarn that escaped with the word.

The baby had been resting comfortably in Caroline's arms as she refused to lay her down, even after she had gone back to sleep.

They had rearranged the furniture's in the room, well 'THEY' meaning Caroline, to accommodate the baby's cot and Caroline insisted that the cot be placed to her side that way, she could tend to the baby at nights without waking Kate. As the little one hadn't quite settled into the routine of the lack of the womb's confinements as yet.

Caroline smiled as her gaze lingered, she had gotten lost Tracing Circles on the tiny hand she held in hers, hands so diminutive her circles could almost not hold. Ever since Kate got pregnant, Caroline traced circles on her swollen stomach and more since the baby's been born.

"I like it."

Kate said getting lost in every emotion on Caroline's face. There had been so many different ones of lately, she had to seize each moment, committing to memorize them was a challenge she had taken on with satisfaction, as all the others, storing them away in her archive, where to hoard them? She would now have to consider expanding.

The early morning light seeping through the windows, preparing the day for the sun light, kissing their skin. Simple and without flaw. A mild glow. Angelic.

"Are you sure?"

Caroline said as she looked away from the baby to meet Kate's warm dark eyes then continued saying unconvincingly.

"Cause I mean, we can still keep looking, at the list we made."

Disappointment apparent in her voice, written on her face. Kate looked at her with perplexed eyes. Caroline observed her confusion and proceeded to answering the question the eyes asked.

"It's just that you said you liked it."

She paused again observing the baby's chest as she inhaled the breath of life. Remembering her first outburst of cry in the delivery room, her first exhale, her first inhale, she would remember her first everything.

Gaze back on Kate.

"It's just that... This is her name, the only one she'll have... As she grows up, we both need to make sure it suits her now."

She looked at the unnamed face and gestured her head ironically, mimicking the expressions of a teen.

"As well as when she's 14 and's got her own opinions."

She looked so far into the future she could see her little girl all grown up and out of her arms. She swallowed and held her breath at the emotional stab she felt in her stomach. She tightened her embrace.

_We don't have to face that now, thank god. Back to reality_. She thought.

Caroline continued the presentation of her case to the one woman jury.

"Kate I don't want you to just like it. I want you to love it."

"Caroline."

The blonde's eyes open at the sharpness in her voice. Breath caught in throat, she waited enthusiastically.

Kate braced forward as she spoke almost in a stern but reassuring tone to halt her ranting.

"I love it. Honestly, i do."

Her voice softened, joyful yet sarcastic, mocking the headmistress and her need to analyze everything under a microscope.

She smiled and sat back.

Substantiation.

Caroline spoke more relaxed now, smirking as she raised her eyebrows _'matter of factly'_ eager to share the information which she was proud to have attained.

"Right. Well, it's a variant short form for Katherine, which I thought was just perfect as well and they both mean _'pure'_ which you both are..."

She smiled as she turned to face her lover.

"Perfectly pure."

She looked at the woman with love full in her eyes.

"Well you see, it's a combination of both our names as well, and well, well you see I was thinking, that since both our names ended with the suffix 'ine', should... Shall..."

She paused voice of commitment.

"Why don't we start a tradition, you know?"

The woman looked at her lover with a blushful smile, that slowly crept across her cheeks, engulfing her face.

"A McKenzie-Dawson tradition."

Without waiting for an acknowledgement, she continued.

"Plus we can call her Katie or Kat with a K... You know for short?"

Kate's face filled with incredulity at the amount of thought Caroline must had put into naming their daughter. Tears in eyes, just freely flowed on by. She smiled.

The blonde's eyes now fixed on Kate viewing the effect her words had on her.

"I love it Caroline... It's perfect."

"So is that..."

Her voice trailed as Kate nodded her head in further acknowledgement. The name had been chosen.

Feeling satisfied with Kate's response, she carried on.

"I know we'll still have to decide on a middle name, which I was thinking we could name after your mother or grandmother."

Heart filled with love. Overwhelming emotions, Caroline never seized to amaze her. More tears.

Caroline was fully charged and on a roll with naming their baby at 5am, Kate noticed the time as the haziness left her eyes, not that she needed to, this had become a ritual for Caroline every morning since they brought little tinkle winkle home, as Celia had called her, trying desperate to find something to rhyme with Caroline's baby name. Wimple Dimple. We all know why.

Kate relaxed into the pillow, enjoying a hyper Caroline at work. Headmistress mode, not being able to rest until there was a mutual agreement between all parties involved.

The shaking woman smiled gracefully as she announced the name to the sleeping face.

"Kathline McKenzie-Dawson."

The baby shifted in her arms emitting a small soft sound as she squirmed.

"I think she loves it too."

Emphasis on 'Love'. All was in favor.

Kate said as she painted the perfect picture in her mind of the woman standing before her with their baby.

"Honey, how long have you been up?"

Kate asked as she removed the covers and swung her legs slowly off the bed, balancing herself as she rose to join Caroline, desperate to close the unwelcomed distance. She tightened her dressing gown at the chill in the air from the removal of the covers. She stepped towards Caroline, slowly wrapping her arms tight around her from behind, taking into her embrace both her girls, eager to complete the image she viewed from the bed.

"Not long."

Kate ran her hands in line with Caroline's so their bodies moved in unison as they cradled the baby. Kate inhaled Caroline's unruly hair, allowing the blonde locks to tickle her nose before she kissed the area gently, no contact made to flesh, but was a meaningful morning gesture. One that was so comforting, with just a moment to rested her chin on Caroline's shoulder smiling at the peaceful face in their arms.

"She's so beautiful."

The blonde said looking across her shoulder to inhale the scent of the gorgeous woman and brush her lips along her cheeks.

She loved the newborn scent that still lingered on Kate's skin, she embraced it every chance she got.

Kate ran the back of her fingers along the cheeks of the baby. Her smile broadened. Finally. Her family. She was someone's mum.

"She's beautiful just like her mother."

Caroline said as they both enjoyed the completeness of the moment.

Caroline at last motioned across the room feeling comfortable enough to place the baby back into the cot.

She turned and admired the woman that stood now before her as she closed the distance between them, she elongate her steps towards her. Needing to refill her arms.

Kate glowed in the mornings and even more after she became a mother. Caroline never knew she could love her more, but ever since she made her a mother again, so many emotions had surfaced.

She had forgotten the protective feelings of a mother, her boys had become teenagers, needing space and privacy. Not an over bearing mother, plus they were boys. And though William stick closest to her, while Lawrence didn't this was so much different, than what she felt with them. Not that she hadn't loved them all equally, she did, but she now wasn't just protective of her new born, but also the mother of her baby. The feeling was overwhelming, these feelings were fundamental to a healthy relationship. To their relationship.

She hadn't felt that feeling from John when their kids were born. In fact she hadn't recalled feeling anything from him. But just a waste of space. He increased her burdens, quite the opposite of what she had devoted her life to doing for Kate and their baby.

"Which one?"

Kate asked amusingly as she stretched her limbs, embracing the pleasantness of the morning.

The creeping smirk rapidly spread across Caroline's face as she spoke staring into the glowing black orbs that reflected all her feelings.

"Well you of course sweetheart."

Kate's arms fell around Caroline's shoulders as she brought them down from her stretch, Caroline circled one hand around Kate gently pulling her close. She ran her thumb softly beneath Kate's eyes, wiping away the drops that still lingered there. She wiped each one tenderly, watching as her finger erased the tears along her damped skin. She smiled then spoke.

"Of course, she'll have my allure."

The blonde said as she flattered her eyelids seductively. Both hands now locked around Kate's waist.

"Your allure huh?"

A shy smile trailed along Caroline's lips as she nodded her head slowly in response as their lips got closer.

Kate chuckled lightly as Caroline bit on her lips and tugged lightly at her waist, tightening her grip, eager to pull her into their first kiss for the morning.

"Mum."

There was a voice trying to drill through her perfect world again.

Every time...

"Mum."

Though familiar as the voice may seem, she would rebuff the disturbing quake as long as possible this time. She refused to accept another reality. She would not be deceived again.

Every time...

"Mum."

Lawrence's voice finally broke through as he shrugged her shoulder slightly aggressive, until the woman jumped from her deep sleep almost out of breath. She had lost the fight again as she registered her surroundings.

Every time...

"Are you ok?"

He asked with a concerned voice. The woman gathered herself, motioning her head around the room, hoping it was filled with the same presence as her dream.

Hoping...

Hoping...

Hoping...

But the cot was gone, again. There were no impressions beside her in the bed, the sheets were still cold and the lingering baby scent was gone. Or it was perhaps never even there, but it felt so real. how could this be?

Kate hadn't been sleeping beside her, shifting under the covers as she so often did. Caroline loved how her body motioned awake in the mornings, rubbing her bottom seductively against her front, jolting her awake, then pulling away teasingly before rushing from the bed, if Caroline wasn't quick enough to capture the enticing creature, that is.

Memories of their last time making love in her bed flashed before her.

The motions of her head slowed as she returned her empty gaze to the voice.

"Mum?"

A questioning Lawrence interrupted as she assembled her unwelcomed reality, she cleared her throat, swallowed, she brought her hand to her throat, trying to relinquish the tight grip locking off her airway.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

She spoke.

"Ye..."

Or tried to.

She clears again, rubbing her throat, needing a bit more force to acquire her voice and the tone needed to reassure her son. She swallowed again.

"Yes Lawrence, I'm fine."

Liar.

She is biting back the tears which threatened to engulf her sad eyes.

Mission failed.

The eyes clearly portrayed what the voice tried to betray and she knew Lawrence could decipher them. He always did.

Every time...

"Mum you were making noises in your sleep again."

Lawrence said unconvinced that his mother was indeed ok. He could hear her cries down the halls at night.

She had been having the same reoccurring dreams for weeks with the same conclusion, just before her lips would cover Kate's, and it drove her crazy. She was exhausted, tired of longing.

It felt so real. She wanted the reality of her dreams and not this emptiness.

How she longed to taste chocolate, to get lost in the sweetness of Kate's soft lips. She needed that.

How she longed for metal to be clamped against magnet, yearning the pleasurable grip of Kate's embrace. She needed that.

How she longed for her kryptonite to drain her...

Her controller...

Her Kate...

Her Katline...

How she longed for the blissful feelings of Tracing Circles... She craved that.

She sighed as she braced her body into the bed, eyes fastened on the imaginary picture on the ceiling as she replayed her actions in her head, the actions which cause her dream to not be a reality.

How she wanted that dream.

It had been two months, there had been no joys of Tracing Circles.

...


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N. Thank you all for your continued views and reviews. Disappointments all round about the dream, my apologies for all the broken hearts, but the road to ultimate happiness is never a smooth one...  
_

_The usual disclaimers applied..._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

...

**Chapter 17**** \- Broken Circles**

_2 Months before the dream._

...

"Oh hello Celia."

Kate said joyfully as she noticed the next figure approaching them in the room.

"Hello love."

Celia responded as she increased her steps closer to the women. Kate leaned forward and kissed Caroline on the cheek.

"I'll see you there."

She hugged the books tighter that she held in her arms, overjoyed at the outcome of their conversation. Smirk still intact she turned and motioned towards the front door, as she left for work. Caroline watched as she walked down the hall, she always loved watching her, admiring all her features as she walked away or towards her. How her body motioned, how all her curves swayed, it was hypnotizing. She watched as the door closed before remembering her mum was in the room.

A nervous smile crept across her face as she turned and faced her mother. Out of her comfort zone, knowing that her mum could see all the blushes on her face. She folded her arms, a gesture of self security she had acquired over the years to deal with uncomfortable situations.

She wiped the shy smile from her face then spoke.

"How are you?"

Caroline asked as Celia came to the island and clasp her hands on the counter top as she spoke, staring over her shoulders to warrant there was no one present.

"I'm ok love, but."

She continued not interested in returning the salutations.

"I didn't mean to, but I did. When I was just now walking in... You know, before I interrupted you, I overheard you and Kate talking about."

She looked again before she spoke, soft whisper.

"_Having a baby_."

Caroline feeling caught off guard at her mother's unexpected query, embarrassed she wiped at the counter fretfully, not able to face her mother. Too short a time to evade the conversation, or divert it in a different direction. Where's the interruption when you need it?

"Wel... well..."

Honesty. Shit she wasn't ready to talk to her mother about this, though secretly she was hoping she wouldn't have to. Now, there was no escaping it. She clears her throat, gaze still lingered away.

"Ok so the thing is..."

She began halting before her mother as she spoke.

"Yes Kate does want to try and have a baby?"

Celia's mouth fell open at the affirmation of the words that came from her daughter.

Celia had overheard as Caroline said to Kate as she approached.

_'We'll discuss the baby over the weekend.'_

"How, how?"

Celia said in a baffled voice gesturing her hands between them to emphasize her confusion.

"Caroline last i checked two women can't... you know... to you know...?"

Hands still motioning back and forth

"Oh, don't worry about that..."

The woman quickly said not feeling quite comfortable broaching the _how's_ to her mother.

_'Go figure... How else do you think babies are made?'_

Caroline thought, desperately thinking of a way to change the direction of the conversation. Her mother continued.

"Caroline you 46, do you really want to have to go through that again? Changing nappies and being up all night with a whining baby?"

Celia asked remembering the difficulties she had with Caroline while she was a baby. She cried all night and slept all day. The woman was relieved the day when Wimple Dimple Caroline changed shifts and her sleeping habits became regular. And not that Kenneth was much of a help, he slept mostly when he was home as well and she reckoned he went wining all night just the same, wherever that was.

She had been raising two babies, no support.

"No. No."

Caroline emphasized as she began aiming to reassure her mother.

"It's unlikely that she'll even get pregnant, so don't worry about it... I just found this out last night but she was pregnant four times when she was married, but she never got beyond the first 12weeks... She's 42, I've done some research and the chances of her getting pregnant are minute."

Caroline said with assurance as she stood up right feeling certain the information she attained on the internet was accurate statistically.

"And I think she'd be better off concentrating on her career, she's very clever. I told her she could be head of the Language Department in a few years, which is true, she's very smart, so the thing is..."

She focused her gaze on the island where she braced her hands, away from her mother's piercing gaze.

There was a crack. She noticed as her hand rested next to it. A crack that John made one morning preparing breakfast, or what she called a mess in her kitchen. She wiped the tea rag across it, hoping it would work as a magical wand and correct the crack. Didn't work. She needed to get it fixed, she needed it removed, removed from the island, removed from the house, removed from her life.

One by one she would get rid of these unpleasant memories. Everything he had ever cracked. She deposited the thoughts and continued with the current issue at hand. Ready to highlight her plans to her mother, to reassure her more, afraid of her mother's disapproval.

"It's her birthday this coming weekend, I'm gonna take her somewhere nice, just a little hotel I've found, I've booked it and I'm going to try and talk her out of it, for her sake."

She said trying to convince herself that she wasn't being selfish.

"She'll only end up tearful and disappointed when it doesn't happen... Again."

She lowered her voice slightly in empathy of what her lover would have to go through. Surely she wouldn't want to see her having to go through that. She tried to convince herself that was the only reason she was against it.

"So I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on the boys, you and Alan."

She paused as she noticed her mother's eyes in consideration, not just about the question at hand but the whole situation.

"I could ask John, but you know how he feels about me, you know."

She crimpled her face as she continued mockingly.

"Being that way inclined."

She tilted her head to the side for effect.

"And he'll only come round and bugger everything bout."

"Yeah, of course we will love."

Celia swallowed, agreeing, not needing much more convincing at the name of Caroline's husband. She felt a bit confident that Caroline was able to deal with the situation. She had sworn to hold her tongue about Caroline's relationship decisions this time but was wondering if she had made the right decision. So she decided to, at least for now.

_'As if being a lesbian wasn't enough to deal with, but a baby as well at 46! What the hell has happened to her daughter?'_

Celia thought.

Her daughter seemed unrecognizable again. Reminding her of when she returned from university, minus the short hair that is.

A smirk swept over Caroline's face, as she lowered her neck into her shoulders looking at her mother with appreciative eyes.

"Thank you."

She whispered in a soft voice. Her plan was set and ready to be put in motion. She pivoted, eager to resume her tiding of the kitchen.

"KATE."

Caroline halted before she could complete her pivot saying in shock. Her eyes opened wide, the universe dawned on her, her surroundings zoomed in, she could feel her pupils dilate as everything became bright. Too bright for her to hold a proper gaze, the earth had shifted a bit closer to the sun...

_'How long had Kate been there? How much had Kate heard?'_

This bloody questionnaire was back and determined to drive her crazy and ruin her life.

She completed her pivot facing Kate fully. The circle was broken.

She had heard it all, every drooling word. Every remark that maybe mistakenly interpreted as unkind and every ploy she had conjured to put into action this weekend.

Blue eyes met black.

Magnet faced metal.

But there was no pull, there was no gravitation. The instant need to close the distance between them as they so often did when they were in the same room, was gone.

Time had stopped. Time had refused to exist again. Caroline opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but there were no words in her vocabulary to excuse what she had just done. The things she had said.

The face a complete opposite from before and last night. Last night, making love, sharing secrets, opening up deeper to each other, then making love again. Soft, sweet, passionate love.

Kate was so happy, Caroline had told her, she had booked a room for her birthday this weekend. They would be able to spend some time together and discuss the baby. All the who's and why's. And Kate was so happy, that Caroline would even think about considering it.

She was over the moon and elated. She had barely even slept. She held Caroline tight all night, her emotions unable to come down from the tingling feelings inside her body. These feelings could only be described by three accompanied words. And she would say them, she would say them this weekend.

The tearful woman grabbed the papers she had forgotten and retraced her steps speedily towards the door.

"Kate, are you alright?"

A confused Lawrence asked as he came downstairs from brushing his teeth, at the pace his language teacher rushed down the hall, there was no time to respond.

Caroline quickly regained motions of her limbs. Turned her head quickly to acknowledge her mother's expression, desperate for assurance that this was indeed not happening. But the look on Celia's face was enough to fuel the blonde into over drive. This was indeed happening...

She dropped the tea rag to the floor and quickly hastened her steps towards Kate as the front door slammed, almost toppling over Lawrence as he entered the kitchen, William now just a few steps behind from being alerted by the sudden commotion.

They both looked at Celia, William gestured his hands to emphasize his state of perplexity, no words to ask the question. Fearing what the answer might be.

"Granny what's happened?"

Lawrence finally asked when he noticed the information would not be volunteered. Everything had changed in the few minutes he had stepped out to brush his teeth. He had never seen his Mum and Kate like that before, something serious must have happen.

William's gaze lingered at the half opened door his mother had neglected to close when she sprinted through. Concerned...

Afraid of the sudden emotional turmoil.

...

_Additional Notes._

_I decided to use this excerpt from S2 E3 in my story as I often wondered why Caroline shared such a sensitive information with Celia about Kate's past, despite their close relationship. So I wondered what would happen if Kate overheard the conversation of the betrayal of her confidence. A few editing was done to the original dialogue as you all must have already noticed. Thanks again for all your views and reviews._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N. Hiya, hope y'all had a wonderful holiday. T__hank you all for your patience, this isn't my usual posting date for TC however woke this morning and was inspired so what the heck. Hope you enjoy, looking forward to your feed back as usual.  
_

_The usual disclaimers applied..._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

...

**Chapter 18 – In The Line Of Fire**

"Kate."

Caroline yelled as she came down the front steps, as Kate hastened her steps and refused to turn around to acknowledge the devastated woman.

_'What have I done?'_

Caroline thought. All her emotions in a bundle as she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Still walking away. Kate responded.

"I'm going to work, isn't it obvious?"

Slightly snappy. Desperate to retreat to the confinements of her car where she could exhale. No... Where she could break down... Where she could bawl and be assured that the small confined space would not deceive her confidence.

She had opened up, finally to Caroline. Told her everything. All the darkest secret in the dungeon she kept locked away for years. Dealing with them alone. The best way she knew how and it seemed so easy for Caroline to betray her. What she had locked away for so many years had been tarnished in less than 24hrs.

"Look..."

The breathless headmistress continued as she caught up to an athletic Kate.

She had loved that so much about her, her athleticism. The way she was able to position her effortlessly as they made love. The way her arms tightened around her thighs as she drowned herself inside her. Their legs as they were entwined in bed after every session of love making, conversing amongst themselves as they cuddled. Rub after rub, connecting in their own way.

She had always failed whenever she challenged Kate in bed, but she loved it, she love that Kate knew her... Knew what she liked... No she loved that Kate had control over her.

But now her control was walking away. Chased away by her.

Kate sighed as Caroline intercepted her.

Face to face now.

Kate's eyes wondering. Caroline's piercing.

It had never taken Kate this long to make it to her car before, and at such a pace. The earth had obviously shifted beneath her feet and everything in her life felt out of reach again. There had been an earthquake around her dungeon, and she had to get away. She couldn't bear thinking about the after shocks, she just needed to get out before it crumbled on top of her more.

"Look... Kate I... I"

Kate avoiding her gaze still as she interjected.

"It's fine... It's fine... I knew you were against the idea of having a baby."

She paused, gazed away further, bit back the words she knew she had to say.

"With me."

Hurt translucent, visible on her face. Her mouth dropped, revealing the lines along her cheeks, utter sadness. That had hurt more than she thought, words spoken aloud.

"But telling your mum that and everything else I shared with you... before we've even... discussed it, properly... like we agreed, like you said."

She flicked her gaze back and forth to Caroline's face and the car, she desperately needed to retreat.

"Kate I'm sorry... I... I was..."

Caroline's gaze trailed, she lifted her hands, trying to mould the right words to say, as her body tensed in frustration. But there were no words to convince Kate that she may have misunderstood what was said. It would be futile to even attempt it.

Kate spoke ignoring whatever trivial rationalization Caroline would summon. It wouldn't suffice. Nothing could. She just needed to get to her car. It was small, but just right. Right this minute, it was all she needed to drown into her sorrows. She needed to be locked away from the outer world. Locked away from Caroline.

The silence drifted as Kate placed one hand in her pocket. Firm and emotionless, but effectual as a ghastly look came across her face.

"I was so excited you know? When you said we could talk about it. I was so overwhelmed that you had even decided to consider the idea... Of me and you, together, having a family."

She swallowed the hurt from the words.

"Now you've just blown it."

Affirmative.

"Don't say that."

"You have, you've blown it before any thing's even started. You had no intention of having an open mind as we agreed. There's no point trying to deny it Caroline, I heard you, every fl..ping word."

Confirmation. The reality of the situation dawning more and more on her. Her shoulders dropped as the load weighed her down. What had she done? She tried to instantly replay the conversation hoping there was a crack she could crawl through, but there was nothing.

Metaphoric cracks that just moments ago she had concluded to have removed completely from her life. She wished this was just a crack that could be mended, but it wasn't. This was broken, this was shattered to pieces, beyond repair, she prayed not.

"I've never tried to inflict things on anyone, not unless they seemed like they were actually interested. I got the feeling you weren't but I was so happy, so happy."

She emphasized.

"After i explained to you that Greg and i had discussed having a baby months ago before we got together."

Gaze continued to trail as the hurt became more tangible with each word.

"So happy when you told me you've booked a room for my birthday and we could discuss the baby, while we were away, _'more space to talk'_ you said."

Sarcastically said.

"When all this time..."

She turned to look at Caroline now, anger, hurt, distrust, a collection of perplexed emotions overflowed.

"Kate?"

A soft plead.

"Caroline it's fine... I'm going to work."

The conversation was done. That's all she'll say of the matter. Not another word, the message had been received and delivered.

"NO."

Caroline said bluntly, realizing her tone.

"Please come back inside, we need to talk."

She said softly.

"About what?"

Blunt... Then silence. Kate's eyes pierced into Caroline's. No response to the question.

"Please."

"No."

Kate repeated staring now at the driveway. The road she needed to travel. The road her wheels needed to turn on. Her heart always skipped a beat when she came to Caroline's house. She loved the feeling of being at home with Caroline, as the wheels of her car announced her arrival on the gravelled driveway. Coming home. She wanted that, she wanted a family and a home with this woman.

But now all she could see was the road to exit. Her heart now beating fast to leave. To get away from the woman she loved so much... No the woman who had hurt her so much.

Big difference.

"Kate please, don't go, not like this."

The woman pleaded.

"No, I'm gonna be late for work Caroline."

The walls had been built. There was no breaking them down.

"I DON'T CARE."

Headmistress mode.

"Well I do."

Snappy...

Unable to over throw Kate in these cases were frustrating to Caroline.

Kate looked at her with challenging eyes. So different from the challenging eyes she had become so accustom to. _'I challenge you to bed eyes'_, they were gone. Caroline had never seen them so fierce. The eyes that had looked at her as she pleasured her. The eyes that had been filled with tears at every climax. The eyes that told her everything she wanted to do to her with just a look. Gazing at her from between her thighs, they were gone.

Her eyes were now empty, the vessel that had transported their feelings for so long, had been broken from the effect of the quake.

Smashed...

Shattered...

Forced opened...

Caroline no longer saw the reflection of their unspoken love, the joy of looking into her hypnotizing blue eyes were gone.

Caroline felt powerless. She loved when Kate took control of her but this wasn't it. This wasn't control, this was denunciation, utter rejection.

"I'll see you at work."

Kate said as she finally motioned and stepped around Caroline who had folded her arms across her shoulders, trying to hide the shaking of her hands. The fear, the reality of the situation becoming clearer.

Car door opened.

"Don't go?"

Regret, hurt, a soft anger in her voice, not knowing what to do to fix the situation was overwhelming.

She pivoted to face Kate. But there was no gesture or words of acknowledgement.

Kate sat down...

Closed the door...

Started the car...

Placed it into drive...

And drove off...

Locking her ears off from the sound of the gravel beneath the wheels. She would have hovered above it if she could, just to block the hurt that it increased.

The distance she so desired to attain was becoming more and more possible. She avoided looking in the mirrors. She knew what she would see if she looked. She couldn't bear seeing the image. She didn't want to see it. She kept her eyes fixed on the road she travelled. The road she had loved to travel.

She had only made it a few minutes down the road before she noticed she hadn't fastened her seatbelt. She pulled off at the side of the road, as with her shaking, she would require both hands to achieve the task. But the hindering item would not be released. It refused to extend. Challenging her fury. She tugged forcefully at it.

"Shit, what's wrong with this now?"

She cursed as she turned to face the object ready to unleash her full wrath on the helpless item.

But her motions stopped, she just noticed that Caroline had braced her hand on the window before she drove off. She could see the impression of the hand that she loved to hold. Hands that became sweaty when she was nervous. Sweaty hands. Kate had noticed, she had discovered every minor imperfection that Caroline was most uncomfortable with about herself and she loved every one. Thought they were unique and special, and completed her. Wouldn't trade them for anything and spent countless hours showing her appreciation to each respectively.

The hands that's had explored every depth of her body. The blonde had lacked experience, but hadn't lacked excitement, and spent every chance she got exploring new ways of making Kate climax. Those hands. Those fingers. Places they had been. All the many ways it traced circles.

Her body tingled at the memories, her own hand lifted to the window reflexively as she trailed along the impression. She hadn't even realized the tears had started.

"What a bloody mess."

She whispered as she embraced the emotions that desired to be released. Reclaiming her hand from the magnetic pull of the image.

The distance had only increase the hurt.

'How could Caroline do that to me? How?'

She thought as she reached for the tissue in between the seats to dry her eyes. She dried for what seemed like hours but the dam would not stop flowing. She threw the box violently into the passenger seat. Breathing heavily. She felt the warmth leave her eyes, trickled down her cheeks slowly, lingering on the tip of her chin before it was pushed off at the force that had followed her blink.

Her shirt was a better collector of the tears, so she allowed them to fall freely.

"Get a hold of yourself McKenzie."

She whispered, trying to reassure her broken heart. Did it work? No. She slowly tried to steady her breath.

When the dam had subsided a bit and the waters receded, she repositioned herself in the seat, straightened her posture.

Buckled her seat belt.

Motioned the vehicle on the road again.

Different destination in mind.

...


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N. Thank you for your views and lovely comments on the previous chapter. As always looking forward to your reviews on this chapter as the ladies figure their way forward._

_The usual disclaimers applied..._

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

_..._

**Chapter 19 – The Competition**

...

"And the National School Choir Competition Award for this year's most outstanding high school choir performance goes to..."

The announcer said as he motioned effectively back and forth, across the stage in front of the top three remaining schools and the audience. The competition had been rescheduled on several different occasions and although it gave the choirs additional practice time it also increased the anxiety of everyone involved in the annual nerve wrecking event.

There was a long pause in the auditorium as they awaited the announcement of the winner. The sudden drum rolls jolted Caroline's transfixed gaze on Kate who stood slightly behind the curtains on stage. Caroline stared, envying the curtains that Kate held with a tight grip, the nearness, the occasional brushes the curtain made against her body, on her cheeks. She needed to do all those things, not the curtains.

Caroline knew she was nervous, even from the distance she could see the pronounced tension in the woman's cheek bones from cling jaws.

She tightened her own grip. Folded hands lay in her lap. Legs crossed as she often did when she sat in a formal setting, perhaps this time as well to refrain from shaking, bracing down the vibrations with her hands. She hated herself the entire time she sat there. For promises she had broken. She wanted to be there, next to Kate, holding hands in this situation as she had promised so many nights, not the curtains.

Caroline sat in the front seat, she had wanted to be as close to Kate as possible. She had tried apologizing on several different occasions as well but Kate wouldn't accept it.

She had watched Kate getting lost in the playing of the piano, how her hands moved effortlessly across the piano making the simple coloured organ seem easy to play. She loved that, how she got lost into the music, how her body lifted with every raised chord. And how she slowly lowered herself back onto the bench as the music slowed and each note ended. It had been too long since she had seen Kate play. This reminded her of '_Moonlight Sonata'_ and their first kiss and another secret Kate had shared with her.

_'What have I done?'_

She thought as the situation once again weighed heavily onto her. Her actions... Her betrayal...

Kate had sent in her resignation letter indicating clearly that effective immediately after the competition she would be leaving Sulgrave.

She would honour her commitment to the choir in spite the situation.

It wasn't until Kate had abandoned her post behind the curtains and was walking across the stage and the audience giving her a standing ovation that Caroline noticed that Sulgrave Heaths had won the competition.

She quickly motioned up, her legs slightly numb from the lengthy time she had had to spend in that position during all the performances. She watched as Kate joined the Choir, getting lost in the body of students on stage as she began her own claps.

Envying again an act she was no longer privileged to do. She wanted to get lost in Kate, she needed to. By any means necessary, she would ask, she would ask one last time, for a second chance. She concluded as the awards were handed out and the choir took their post to perform one last time.  
...

"Congratulations Kate."

An overjoyed Beverly said as she approached Kate. Taking her hands gently in hers but shaking forcefully. Grip tightening with every lift and drop.

Beverly continued.

"That was a phenomenal performance Ms. McKenzie."

"Thank you Beverly."

Kate responded.

The women exchanged a few kind words.

"We will miss you."

Beverly said as she finally turned to leave. Kate nodded in acknowledgement choking back the words that would open door to an emotional performance that would possibly, in itself, win her another award for the night.

This was gonna be harder than she initially thought, she swallowed as other faculty members who had accompanied them as chaperons came up to give their congratulations and wish her their best in her future endeavours.

Caroline stood across the hall, heart beating fast watching as they all came and went.

_"There's no time like the present."_

She cheered on herself as she took a final gulp from her second glass of wine or perhaps it was her third, she had lost count and would contemplate another one based on the turn out of the night, considering she never had to make the long journey back home til in the morning. Plus she needed the additional substance to calm her nerves and prepare her for her next move.

Glass on table... Eyes on Target... She straightened her dress, brushing away the imaginary flaws that her hands would fix very well on her outfit. Pushed back the strand of unruly blonde hair which always found itself to linger next to her cheeks.

_'Ready.'_

She started sieving through the crowd. Kate was so beautiful tonight, Caroline had noticed as the lights on stage bathe her beautiful dark skin, angelic, hence her transfixed gaze all night. Kate was a natural at being in the spot light. Then there was her smile, it became wider the closer Caroline got. Caroline thought Kate could own the world with her smiles and she did, she owned '_her'_ world with everything she did.

"Hi."

Caroline said nervously as she stepped around Kate, the wine hadn't done much in solving her nerve wrecking problem she thought as Kate acknowledged her with a nod and a smile that seemed to have been fading as she approached.

A moment of silence.

"Congratulations."

Caroline motioned her head around the room locating the students in sight as she spoke.

"You all were very amazing."

_'Even though I only had my eyes on you the entire time.' _

She thought.

Truth be told.

"You played the piano beautifully."

All of which Kate had already known. She had caught Caroline staring at her on several different occasions as her eyes so happened to be lingering as well in the direction of the blonde as she sat nervously in the crowd.

"Thank you, it was a nice piano."

Silence again. Caroline hadn't done a convincing job, as her ego had boosted her along to doing. She turned to face Kate ready to speak again.

"Oh my god. Katherine McKenzie."

A voice slowly shouted across Caroline's shoulders interrupting them as the possessor closed the gap and revealed herself to both women.

Kate's eyes searched the woman's face momentarily. Her eyes widened as the features on the woman face aged before her eyes revealing familiarities which she now recognized.

"Sally?"

Slightly unsure still as the woman nodded her head in acknowledgement, opening her arms wide as she braced forward to take Kate into an embrace. Another act Caroline was not able to take part in.

The women rambled as Caroline felt her presence becoming invisible almost fading into the crowd.

"Oh hello, I'm so sorry, where is my manners, I'm Sally."

The unwelcomed woman broke away transitorily from her rambling to acknowledge Caroline.

She held her hand up, Caroline hesitated briefly, contemplating another action against the woman.

'_Maybe later.'_

She concluded as she lifted her hand, taking the over enthused woman's hand into hers.

"Dr. Caroline Elliott."

Full accreditations. Not wanting the woman to become too familiar.

"Yes. Dr. Elliott I have heard a lot about you."

Caroline looked on slightly intrigued at the woman's disclosure.

"I'm here with my school... 2nd place."

The woman said raising her voice and tilting her body into the air proudly as she returned her attention back to Kate.

"You must allow me to buy you a drink. So much to catch up on."

She turned back to Caroline.

"You don't mind if I steal her for a few?"

_'Bloody hell i do.'_

If not for the rhetorical indications in the question Caroline would have loved to address the mediocre woman.

"She gestured her left hand into the air mostly out of disgust as the woman or Sally as she is called claimed Kate's hand and hauled her through the crowded room.

Caroline turned around furiously. That next glass of wine seemed very needed now or perhaps even a bottle to erase the images of another woman's hands on Kate.

...

The night slowly came to a close after the crowd trickled from the room. Caroline had lost sight of her targets with the constant motions in the room and seeing off the members of staff who had to make the long journey back home that night.

_"Who was this Sally or whatever she was called."_

Caroline grumbled as she took the final gulp from her glass and went to catch the lift up to her room.

Once in the elevator her thoughts over flooded.

_'Was this a friend from university? Was she one of Kate's ex's? More importantly where had they disappeared to?'_

This bloody questionnaire had a mind of its own, she ran her hands through her hair as the doors slowly closed.

"Hold the elevator please."

Caroline could hear a voice call as she swiftly motioned to the corner of the lift to hold the button for the elevator door to remain open.

"Thank you."

Kate said as she came inside the elevator with her suitcases in hand. She was booked to spend the night but had concluded it best if she had left. It's not like she would be able to sleep anyways.

The gratitude on her face slightly faded as she recognized the familiar face staring back at her.

"I thought you were gonna stay the night?"

Caroline asked as she trailed her gaze to the items Kate carried in her hand.

Not feeling obligated to answer the woman as she no longer had claim over her in any manner. she stood straight and stared at the door.

"I was but I thought it best I leave from tonight. I still have some packing to do before my flight the day after so, i just left something in the room i need to return and grab..."

Slightly thoughtful less of the volunteered additional information and how it might affect Caroline. She turned and faced the doors counting the numbers as they ascended. The enclosed space had become a bit small for them both and the emotional roller coaster that could be started.

Kate inhaled. She could still feel Caroline's gaze on her as she had felt while she played the piano, making her nervous and almost stumbling over the chords of songs she knew so well, it still amazed her how they won as she had thought so many times she had slipped on so many notes.

If only she knew the power of her gaze, moreover if only she knew the power of her voice. She hoped she didn't and would keep silent for the remaining ride.

She looked at Kate with pleading eyes. Kate turned to look at her and for a moment they got lost in the stare. The hurt was pushed aside, there was only love and concern. Kate melted into Caroline's blue orbs as she so often did. She had avoided Caroline for that very reason. If she stared at her long enough she could get her to do anything and she wouldn't allow her to know this. She wouldn't allow herself to be vulnerable to her again, to losing the control she had build up so well.

She wanted to reach out and push the unruly blonde hair she had gotten so use to disciplining back.

She looked away instantly.

"Kate."

Caroline said a slight whisper, soft, pleading. The defense posture Kate had acquired faded as she melted into the sound of Caroline's voice saying her name that was all it would take.

But before another word could be spoken, Kate dropped her bags and took Caroline's lips hungrily into her own. Soft, passionate growing nibbles as they both exhaled the tension into the contact.

Moans now becoming audibly as Caroline tightened her grip around Kate, pulling her unto her body tightly, each body part now mirroring, breast squeezing firmly against each other. Caroline melted into what she hoped wasn't the numerous bottles of wine gone to her head.

"I'm sorry."

Kate said immediately as she eased herself quickly out of the embrace.

"I have to go."

Pivoting and motioning to claim her belongings she had dropped on the ground as the elevator doors opened.

"NO."

Caroline said instantly gripping Kate slightly forcefully on her hand as Kate turned to escape.

"I'm not letting you walk away again."

Caroline said as the doors of the elevator closed.

...


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N. My apologies for the late update, thanks for your views and reviews on the previous chapter and for your patience for this update. For a moment I felt like Sally... Well the real Sally and not the one in my story. As I had two versions of this chapter and couldn't quite decide which one to go with. Anyways hope this one is to your liking...  
_

_The usual disclaimers applied…_

_Enjoy..._

_Kind regards..._

_…_

**Chapter 20 – Mended Circles**

Kate stepped through Caroline's hotel room door with clear frustration written on her face. Knowing she would need to avoid pivoting to face the blonde as long as possible. She searched the room for an item to distract herself, but willed herself not to immediately, Caroline's personal items laid everywhere. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

She pivoted swiftly as Caroline closed the front door.

"What?"

Her voice harsh and unapologetic, she hoped she was punitive enough to send the message across loud and clear, that she had made a mistake in the elevator. Surely she had avoided Caroline all these months for that very reason and now she had gone and done this.

_"What was I thinking?"_

Kate thought.

For a second her eyes lingered a bit too long into Caroline's blue orbs. Warm... Soft... Blue eyes piercing through her brown, she could feel her barriers around her heart falling again, the distance wasn't enough. She needed more space, the walls began to close in again, taking on the limited space she had just escaped in the elevator.

Kate turned swiftly to increase the distance between them, walking further into the room. She instantly regretted the action as she did so.

She saw the bed that Caroline had laid on to take a nap before the competition, as Kate so often knew she did after a long drive. Caroline's impression still carved in the sheets. Sheets that had touched the body of the woman she had so longed to explore.

She ran her eyes from one corner of the bed to the next. Caroline's additional outfits laid perfectly to one side. Kate knew each one well, where to locate every zipper and had mastered the removal of them in record timing, which one was easier removed by pulling upwards to avoid getting caught in Caroline's heels while they made love.

She loved each one on her, how it hugged her body. Outfits that complimented her eyes. Kate had gotten lost gazing at Caroline's eyes momentarily when she came over to congratulate her. The way her eyes changed with every different outfit. The way the lighting in the room complimented her blue eyes, bringing out a different reflection each time. That especially drove Kate crazy, how often she had tried to discover the _'mysteries of the orbs', _something she had as well considered putting on a T-shirt, maybe.

Her eyes trailed to the floor as she saw stilettos positioned beneath each outfit. As well items she was familiar with and had occasionally requested them to be kept on.

Perfumes, lotions, and other personal items next to the bed that had touched Caroline's skin, it was too much. Kate inhaled needing the extra support to keep up the act she had been putting on for the past few months. She could hear the steps as they approached, she closed her eyes and inaudibly exhaled.

Caroline stepped closer admiring Kate from behind, she loved everything about Kate tonight, she had watched her every chance she got. She had only seen her wear that dress once before, the memories of that moment flooded her mind.

...

_Caroline quickly walked down the hallway eager to see the face she had gazed off dreaming about so many times during the day. She forced her sight looking to the left even before she got in range of the room. _

_She looked left, disappointed that her eyes hadn't yet met with the face that would widen her smiles, head now swiftly motioned to the right, she slightly dropped her head as her eyes saw the figure her sight had desired most. _

_She halted in the middle of the open passageway, taking an extra second or two to admire the peace that over came her each time she was in Kate's presence. Her smile widened as she observed the woman where she was._

_She placed her bag to the floor as she slowly stepped over to the island and circled Kate with her arms._

_"Hi…"_

_Kate smiled as she inhaled Caroline's intoxicating perfume. The mild scent of jasmine and warm vanilla surrounded her, she especially loved that one out of all the blondes perfumes. _

_She exhaled her response._

_"Hi…"_

_Kate said as she felt Caroline's arms wrapped around her waist._

_"So…"_

_"So…"_

_Kate tried to retain her focus with the sharp object she held in her hands as she tried to continue cutting the vegetables._

_"I like this image."_

_"Ehhh, what image?"_

_Kate asked playfully as Caroline's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her from the counter and locking her onto her own waist._

_"Coming home to you… In my kitchen... Cooking… For me…"_

_"Right... Well... You know I don't like to cook?"_

_Kate snapped humorously looking over her shoulders lifting an eyebrow._

_"Eh, I know and that makes me love the idea even more, just don't burn my kitchen down, there are other ways to create a fire in this kitchen."_

_Caroline said giggling, as Kate shrugged in her arms._

_"I'll keep that in mind… How was King Leah?"_

_"Oh it was very good. I'm very proud of them."_

_Caroline said blushing momentarily looking over Kate's shoulder at what she was preparing._

_"What are you making?"_

_Kate paused her cutting and lifted the knife in the air defensively._

_"I'm working on that as i go along..."_

_Caroline giggled._

_"Oh I see."_

_"Oh and your Mum rang earlier, said she might be a bit late getting back from Halifax and she won't wake you if she does get in late."_

_"Where are the boys?"_

_Caroline questioned as she tilted her head, looking over her shoulders and listening for sounds of the video game that she might not have heard as she came down the hall._

_"They've gone to the cinema with their dad."_

_Caroline widened her eyes as she brought her attention back to Kate remembering the arrangements that was previously made.._

_"Did everything go well with John when he came to get the boys?"_

_Caroline asked defensively, ready to address the issue, if there was one to be addressed._

_"Yes."_

_"Good."_

_Caroline said firmly, hands now rested on Kate's hips, squeezing and kneading lightly. She loved the dress on her and the way it hugged her body, she envied the fabric on her as she observed the woman in her arms from behind._

_Kate had been asked to play the piano at a voluntary concert for foster children that same afternoon. Caroline had asked her to meet her at the house after._

_"How was your afternoon?"_

_Kate exhaled as she felt Caroline's warm breath on the back of her neck as she spoke. She shifted momentarily. Caroline began to kiss Kate's neck softly, tracing small circles with her tongue as she moaned lightly and spoke between kisses._

_"Do you…"_

_Kiss._

_"Want to." _

_Kiss._

_"Tell me."_

_Kiss._

_"About it."_

_Kiss._

_"In bed?"_

_A longer lingering kiss as she finished her question._

_Kate, who's motions from cutting the vegetables had long stopped from the overwhelming actions being performed on her neck, placing the knife on the island and closed her eyes as Caroline tightened her grip on Kate's waist._

_Caroline turned Kate swiftly in her arms._

_"We can figure out what to make later."_

_Caroline said tilting her head and gesturing above Kate's shoulder._

_Kate who had lost all ability to speak, nodded her head, slowly. Caroline's hands had already started running along Kate's thighs that had been pressed against the island with her own body._

_Caroline leaned in to kiss her. Kate parted her lips to accommodate Caroline's lips joining with hers, at first soft, then deeper as Caroline groaned into the caress she had craved all day. _

_Kate quickly braced Caroline away feeling a slight discomfort and numbness in their kiss that she had never felt before. _

_She brought her hands to her throat, she could feel her airway closing as she rubbed it forcefully, then looked at Caroline with questioning eyes._

_"Have you been eating peanuts?"_

_Kate's breathing became more uneven as she queried instantly twisting further out of Caroline's embrace and gripping onto the kitchen island as she began to cough. Trying to clear her throat and keeping calm in spite, knowing the reality of the situation and what was happening to her. _

_Caroline quickly replayed her consumption of the afternoon as she stood alongside Kate._

_"Popcorn at the interval."_

_"That'll do it."_

_"I drunk a whole glass of wine since then. That would wash any…"_

_Or she hoped the substance would prove to be more than just a relaxing agent at the end of her days and as well would perform a miracle in this case._

_"Not... Necessarily... Get…"_

_Kate coughed became more frequent as the consequences of Caroline's actions sunk in._

_"Where's your handbag?"_

_Caroline asked frantically looking around the open space, as Kate guided herself to the lone single chair that was in the corner of the kitchen. _

_Kate never liked the chair in the corner, it's colour and it's depiction to her. Another young girl, a fairytale. The chair reminded her how sad she was when she was growing up, not understanding what she was feeling and pushing them aside to suit her family. _

_In a parallel universe, she thought then, perhaps her life was a Lesbian version of Cinderella's story._

_"She was always in her own little corner, in her own little chair." _

_Memories she wanted to erase._

_But the item and it's exact location would prove most helpful to her now. _

_"Finally serving some purpose."_

_Kate thought as she laid before it and elevated her legs onto the object._

_Caroline kneeled beside her on the floor almost in a slight panic now as she threw the contents of the bag out desperate to find the epi-pen._

_"Do you want me to do it? Or do you want to do it?"_

_She asked as she removed the item from its packaging._

_"No you..."_

_Kate said bringing her hands to one of her bare leg, which had become revealing from the position she had claimed on the floor and her dress fallen down to her waist._

_Caroline swiftly but carefully jammed the pen in the woman's mid thigh. Kate exhaled from its discomfort. She had never liked needles as a child, considering the irony, she had tried her best to avoid using the object as less as possible, hence letting the one who she was with know all her allergic reactions._

_"You're gonna be fine."_

_"I'm gonna be fine?"_

_Kate asked seeking a bit more reassurance, as the incident always scared her each time, how close she came to death. How easily everything could now just slip away._

_Caroline tried to assure Kate, taking her shaking hand into hers and squeezing tightly as she located her mobile phone and began to dial then speak._

_"4 minutes."_

_Caroline said after ending the call as she turned to place the mobile behind her._

_"God I'm sorry. Stupid thing to do."_

_Apologizing and reprimanding herself as she brought her full attention back to Kate._

_"You have to… Massage it... After… You've... Injected it. "_

_"Here let me."_

_Kate's breathing still faint but relaxed, knowing the steps required to stabilize her side effects. She lifted her head as she gave Caroline the remaining instructions._

_Caroline quickly started rubbing the area of Kate's legs she was so acquainted with performing the same action, however to attain a different result. Feeling her leg getting warmer with every rub._

_"The ambulance is on its way."_

_Caroline said looking at Kate again to reassure her and her own self some more._

_"I... Don't... Think I need... An ambulance."_

_Kate said between gasps, trying to assure Caroline that she'd be fine, but the blonde didn't buy it, as she braced herself further above Kate for a better effect._

_There was a loud bang at the door as several quarrelsome familiar voices filled the hallway. Caroline lifted her head above her shoulder trying not to lose the pressure and consistency her hand had acquired._

_She looked desperately to acknowledge the figures she knew would soon appear in the open door way._

_The familiar faces halted one by one as they caught sight of the two women on the floor._

_"Bloody hell, Caroline, as if being a lesbian behind closed doors isn't bad enough. What kind of example do you think you're setting for the boys?" _

_John said as he immediately came up behind the boys as they stopped. He scoffed instantly, grabbed a numb struck Lawrence and William, leading them back down the hallway and into the sitting room. Hoping the video game would be loud enough to at least silence the commotion in the next room and eradicate the image they had just been exposed to of there mother._

_"It's not what you think."_

_Caroline said as another figure appeared in the passageway._

_Kate's breaths slowly normalized in between gasps as Caroline lifted the hand she had been using to relax the woman in her state of fit. _

_She replaced it immediately after gesturing to her Mum who had fallen numb struck in the doorway. Celia's mouth fell open._

_"First John, now this. I think its best we catch up in the morning love, you can fill me in then about, Goneril…. Regan… and Cordelia."_

_Celia said sarcastically as she pivoted and walked towards the back door to her flat mumbling beneath her breath._

_"I'm too tired and old to be re-educated about King Leah and all these kind of new transactions you have going on here."_

_…_

_"That was one way to start a fire in the kitchen."_

_Caroline said chuckling to Kate after the ambulance came and left and they had finally laid cuddling in bed._

_..._

"I know I'm no good at things sometimes, I get that and I know you have all right to have treated me the way you did the past few months."

Caroline began, Kate's back still turned towards her.

"I know what I said and did was wrong, I get that now... Well I knew that then as well, but I panicked… I panicked… Because of the way I found out you wanted a baby and I panicked even more when you told me how you wanted to go about getting pregnant."

Caroline braced herself and looked shamelessly to the floor as her confessions became verbalized.

"I know you told me you decided to do it before... What we… Um... Had... Started..."

The resonation of the tense of their relationship cut deeper than she had imagined it would. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued.

"But I panicked, I should have talked to you about it instead of plotting behind your back as I did."

"How could you?"

Kate said bluntly as she turned to face Caroline whose eyes were still on the floor.

Caroline shook her head deplorably.

"Because I'm just no good... At... Things... Sometimes."

Kate looked away, almost in annoyance.

"I'm not falling for that again."

Kate said.

"I didn't want anyone else touching you, doing things to you, to create our baby, I would give anything to be the one to give that to you. And I couldn't bear the thought... I couldn't understand why you would want to just _'do it'_ with someone after what we had... After everything we've been through... That you could make someone else do to you what I thought was special... Things I thought only us would do together... And it hurt… I thought maybe you didn't feel the way I did about you."

Caroline walked towards the other end of the room feeling naked as the hurt resurfaced. She had never spoken these words aloud before, she'd never revealed to anyone the thing she had been struggling with most of all.

Kate turned as she heard the raw hurt in the words Caroline spoke. Perhaps she hadn't thought the idea through at the time, perhaps she was a bit selfish in going about having a baby one way or another. She beckoned to speak but Caroline continued.

"I needed to talk to someone about it, and I should have spoken to you. But I couldn't."

She inhaled and continued.

"Remember I told you my Mum taught me how to bake rolls... When you um... I mean the night... When we first..."

Caroline paused as she recalled the circumstances under which this information had been shared.

"And that her Mum taught her and so forth... Well the point is... I've always wanted another child... Not with John obviously... I never told anyone."

She said ironically as she spoke, gesturing in slight disgust to the open space where she now faced.

"Cause our relationship was over even before it started, I was just trying to please everyone, my Mum especially... But it was dead... Redundant... It never should have been, but I'm glad it was because of William and Lawrence. I did like him... In a way I loved him… At one point as well, but I was never in love with him… Not like I am with…"

Caroline immediately broke her speech.

_"Was this the right time to tell Kate how deep her feelings were?"_

She deliberated. She wouldn't now, not just yet, she wouldn't put all her heart on the table just yet, to be stepped on again… Not til she found out if Kate would be willing to give her… Give them another chance at least.

"I don't know, I just stopped thinking about it for a long time."

Caroline turned to look at Kate, all her fears and love surfaced in her eyes as she spoke.

"Until you."

The truth, spoken, sounded so much different from when hidden.

"I wanted a daughter I could teach to bake rolls... As so many in my family had done before."

For a moment the room filled with silence as they stared at each other across the halls. Each replaying their relationship and what had happened over the past few months and how it had affected them.

Kate bit back the words she needed to say, she feared what would happen. Caroline had opened up and was completely honest with her now and she would forgive her so easily and start over. This is what she wanted from the beginning, and now she was getting it. There's no way she could ignore these feelings that were boiling inside any longer.

But would Caroline still want her after she found out what she had done. After she had voiced her confessions. Would she feel the same way towards them having a family? Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the woman she was completely in love with.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you... No one else... I want to come home to the boys, you and... Our baby every day."

She paused as she looked at Kate, her own eyes now filled with tears.

"I don't want to be happy unless it's with you... I don't want a family unless it's with you… If you'll have me?"

There was another long silence as Caroline stood awaiting the answer to her hidden question.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

For Kate to hopefully want the dream she shared.

"Caroline. No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Kate began as Caroline's face fell pale, from Kate's response.

"I caused you so much pain, and I was selfish at the time, and all I could think about was finally getting the chance of being someone's Mum, that's all I've ever wanted."

"And you should, I mean it's fundamental really... Babies... And you will make a great Mum, one day."

Caroline interrupted tilting her head as the wounds widened more.

"And I shouldn't have tried to take that away from you, I'm sorry. And I will completely respect your decision."

Caroline looked away not wanting Kate to see the hurt that filled her eyes.

"Caroline, I should have understood more how this... How my decisions would have affected you then, our relationship, I was selfish."

Kate said, looking at Caroline.

"It was important to you, you wanted this and I should have done everything I could to help you to make your dreams come through, to make you happy, I should have... And i understand why you wouldn't want to give me another chance."

Kate stepped forward, interrupting Caroline's uncontrollable ranting.

"Caroline."

A soft whisper, Caroline turned to look at Kate as she spoke her name.

"You had me at rolls."

The smirk slowly widened across Kate's lips. Caroline seemed a bit shocked at Kate's response. She had already concluded to spend the rest of the night crying again from what she thought was another rejection.

"Ohhh… Then… Does this mean...? Is this like?"

Kate stepped forward claiming the confused woman's lips into her mouth, to answer her question, gently kissing her. Slowly reacquainting her lips with Caroline's again.

Caroline exhaled a soft moan, tears running down her face, as Kate brought one hand to run along her cheeks wiping away it's trail, brushed her tongue along the curves of Caroline's mouth, and tasting the salty droplets from her lips.

Caroline melted into the contact.

Both women pulled away from the kiss slowly, a soft smile on their faces.

Caroline tightened her grip around Kate as her smile widened.

"Oh and you wouldn't believe who else is going to have a baby."

Caroline spoke as she leaned forward and began to kiss Kate up her neck and towards her ear.

Kate raised her eyebrows curiously as she remembered she needed to lay her own baggage on the table as well, trying to retain her senses into the contact.

"But I'll tell you later."

Caroline whispered.

"I need to... Tell you... Something... As well."

Kate said in a stutter, as Caroline's lips ran along her soft chocolatey skin.

"Not now, no more talking."

Caroline concluded as her hands began to explore Kate's back.

The feelings that had surfaced in her body needed to be acted out, their bodies now needed to reassure each other. The joys of magnet being clamped to steal once more had returned.

Caroline deepened the kisses in Kate's neck. All thoughts and words immediately faded from Kate's mind. Whatever else to be discussed had to wait as Caroline positioned her tongue in the spot she loved most on Kate's neck to finally resume its task of Tracing Circles.

…


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N. I first must thank you all for your views and reviews on "CAT-ATTACK" I'm very excited to continue that story as soon as possible. _

_As well, thank you all for your continued patience for each updates on my current stories. My updates however on each story will be further apart as it's coming around semester finals time for me._

_Your views and reviews are as always greatly appreciated._

_The usual disclaimers applied…_

_Enjoy…_

_Kind Regards…_

_…_

TC 21 - **Coming Out**

...

"Oh... Hey up... Madame a Zonga's back..."

Celia said sarcastically, stepping from the TV room after glimpsing Caroline dancing down the passageway humming and with more than a cheerful stride in her step.

"Now what's gotten you in such a good mood Lady Muck?"

Celia queried inquisitively, observing Caroline as she dropped her bag to the floor and swung the refrigerator door open gracefully, not looking for anything particularly, but she reckoned once she saw it she would make up her mind, hum still in tack.

Her unannounced attitude reminded Celia of her little Caroline, when she would return from university all jovial, and short haired and looking like a stick, before their fall out.

She could tell there was change in the wind again.

No answer from her daughter, and her continued humming wouldn't suffice.

Celia persisted.

"What's got you smiling broader than the grand canyon?"

Patiently waiting, as she did when she learnt about Caroline's sexuality, she had bombarded the young teen with questions and lectures then of what was expected and not expected of her and that she should put shut of it as of that day.

Young Caroline had bottled up since then, until now obviously, though with a different mannerism.

Still no answer...

"How are the boys?"

A quick diversion... Caroline queried instantly, ignoring her mother's motives towards discovering her change of mood.

"The boys are fine. Angus came round and they almost burnt the place down, mucking 'bout after they got drunk an tied each other up, but just the usual tango in Harrogate, nothing out the ordinary."

Celia said comically, half annoyed at Caroline's continued redirection of her questions.

"Oh Mum, that just brilliant!"

Caroline responded distractingly, closing the refrigerator door, deciding to pour herself a glass of wine instead. The addictive substance would just about compliment the perky mood she was in, wine after all did make everything better.

She deliberated between pinot grigio and Moscato, as she retrieved the glass from it's holder.

_"P_inot grigio_, it is."_

She concluded to herself, still swinging everything cheerfully. Celia watched the woman as she placed the glass on the island. Smirk broad across her face. She looked quizzically, hoping her stare would be more effective. Caroline could feel her fixed gaze but ignored her mother while she poured her wine and returned the bottle. Wiped the island quickly then taking the full glass of wine in hand, reclaimed her travel bag from the floor.

"If you must know… Which you should… Kate and I are back together."

Caroline said leaning forward and kissing her Mum, taking extra caution not to spill her wine a she braced forward.

"Last night… Was marvelous."

Celia immediately, held one hand in the air halting the mysterious woman's disclosure of last night's details. Caroline reflexively leaned back from the sudden motions from her mother, instinctively predicting the spill of her wine and avoiding the contact.

Disaster prevention... Successful...

"Mum... Have I embarrassed you?"

"Well… I don't need to know… I'm glad you're happy again, cause I was beginning to wonder what would become of you."

Celia looked her daughter up and down.

"I was beginning to think the wind would blow you away, You're just bone these days, I can see more frown lines on your face than when you were married to that twat of a husband..."

Celia gestured towards holding Caroline's face to point out the lines in mention as she spoke.

"Oh you know what's his name?"

Sarcastically spoken. Refusing to voice the man's name from her mouth.

"Ok point taken Mother."

Caroline said in a motherly tone retrieving her face, pivoting and resuming her previous steps, going up the stairs as Celia still stood in awe of her chirpy, almost unrecognizable daughter again.

"Oh."

Caroline pivoted, flickered her eyes momentarily, dropping her head slightly to bring her mother into view.

"And you'll have the best playing 'The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba' at your wedding this weekend."

"Well that'll be a relieve… Alan and I had long gone concluded digging Handel from the grave, as we were sure no one else could play the very complex _'sinfonia'_."

Celia said in her best put Italian accent tilting her body to the air.

"Well you can call off the exhumation."

Caroline said effectually... Proud of her talented girlfriend...

"And just so you know as well."

She inhaled lifting her head as proud as a peacock getting ready to extend her tail.

"I'm going to ask Kate to move in with me."

Celia's face immediately changed from a smile to an obvious frown.

"Are you sure that's a good idea love?"

Celia said without thinking, she paused and repositioned her frown and changed her tone, observing a defensive Caroline, lowering her shoulders into her body, like a cheetah in the wild positioning to attack a helpless gazelle. She would wait impatiently however for her prey to expound before launching her attack.

"I mean, so soon after you've gotten back together, surely there must be things that needs sorting out love?"

"Mum."

She maintained her joyful tone as she proceeded to resonate the words that needed to finally be spoken.

"I Love Kate and I've already wasted so much time the past two months being separated from her, because of my own stupidity."

She twisted her face in disgust of the actions that had led to their misunderstanding.

"Nothing could possibly happen now to make me question or change my mind and feel any different... I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

It was sealed. The words had finally been spoken. She had never said the words aloud before, but they flowed so naturally, she reckoned her mother should be the first to know all things considered.

Celia stood in astonishment, she had never been fully supportive of the relationship and she was relieved when they had broken up to be honest, at least the rumors had subsided slightly.

Being a lesbian without a partner didn't give room for as much gossip and embarrassment for her. At least then she could have told Muriel that Caroline was single at her wedding without it being a complete lie, but just an evasion of the prologue of her daughter's new found lifestyle without having to expound.

She would say '_new_' as she wouldn't dear disclose that she had known all these years, that was utter embarrassment, and would give her sister too much to gossip about, ruining her day as usual.

But how could she avoid it now? With Caroline boastfully parading around with her plus one, a woman, under her arms? Surely even the blind would be able to see clearly what was going on between the women.

_"Good God."_

Celia thought as Caroline resumed her steps up the stairs. At least when she came home from university she had the decency to leave her lifestyle behind.

"Mum?"

William asked stepping out the TV room.

"Hi kids."

She shouted in a singing tone down the stairs, without waiting for an acknowledgement, Caroline turned and opened her bedroom door, then closed it, leaving her untuned hums fading in the passage way.

Her dream of Kathlin Dawson could recommence immediately and it would, she would ask Kate to move in and then they could resume their previous plans.

Lawrence joined the two in the passage after hearing the commotions. Again both boys were left standing looking at Celia for answers of their mother's sudden change in attitude.

…

Kate pulled up to her drive way, three hours later, the one an a half hour drive had doubled at the distracting speed she was going. She needed to clear her head, she had not planned any of what had happen.

She had hoped to not have even spoken to Caroline, but she had to come over to congratulate her.

_"Why?"_

Then the run in with Caroline in the elevator, being unwillingly brought back to her hotel room, no matter how much she had secretly wanted it. Caroline's confession, and every unmentioned motioned that had followed that night.

She would admit she had forgotten everything that had happened over the past two months. It felt like there had been no distance, no wounds, no separation or rejection once their bodies had rejoined.

Caroline had taken total control of her body last night and devoured her endlessly.

Soft and passionate at first... The acts of _'the love of apology'_...

Kate was speechless when the blonde kept going at her ferociously, not leaving an inch of her unattended.

Ravishing her entire body animalistically... The acts of _'the love of starvation'_...

It had been a lengthy fast for them both, Kate knew Caroline was a bit tipsy but that wasn't a hinderance with the execution of the blondes articulate moves.

Kate felt like her body had been withered til last night. Til Caroline had watered her plant and made her flowers spring so close to winter, both seasons colliding sending shivers through her naked body. Shivers in places she never remembered existed, depths only the blonde knew how to sink to.

It was a night of passion, whispers and utter satisfaction.

One she wished would never end. But her reality began the second her feet hit the floor this morning, the weight of the world and her decisions over the past few months weighed heavily on her like it hadn't before.

She would have to confess to Caroline what she had done.

_"But how?" _

She was hoping to leave, without her even finding out, she after all wasn't obligated to the woman anymore. She wanted to disappear without having to face Caroline, now she had gone and done this. Make herself vulnerable again to the woman who had hurt her so badly.

She constantly replayed the night, stepping from the car, popping the trunk and retrieving her bags. The same bags Caroline had walked her to her car with. Placing them inside and opening the car door for her. Everything in the past 24hrs had just seemed so perfect, as if nothing had happened.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come to yours with you now?"_

Caroline had asked again with disappointment in her voice trying to convince the woman that there was nothing more important than her right now.

_"No... No..."_

She needed to think quickly again. Another diversion was needed.

_"You need to get home to the boys, and I have a lot of cancelation calls to make and rescheduling to do."_

Kate closed the trunk and began her slow stroll towards her front door. She could still feel the warmth of Caroline's breath on her ears as she whispered between soft kisses at her car door earlier.

_"Will I see you later? I need to see you later, I don't want you more than seconds away after today."_

Caroline said playfully running her hands along her back and brushing her lips teasingly along her neck momentarily before leaning out of the embrace and looking into the shivering woman's eyes awaiting an answer.

Shivers... For more reasons than one on Kate's body. Kate exhaled, grateful for the extra hours she was able to buy herself as she nodded her head convincingly.

The immediate open of her front door jolted her reminiscence as the figure emerged in the doorway halting her on the narrow steps.

"Let me get those for you..."

A smiling face now, claimed the bags from Kate's hands. The same bags Caroline had hijacked last night in the elevator and only released early this morning into the trunk.

"I thought you were going to drive back last night?"

The question she registered was indicated rhetorically. She looked into the small cozy cottage beyond the face before her. The cottage she once use to love calling home.

And there it was, she couldn't evade her reality anymore, the truth she now needed to face was before her as the figure pivoted with her bags, talking over their shoulder disappearing beyond the passage. Kate walked slowly mirroring the steps at a hauling pace.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Evidence Apparent**

_..._

_I must first thank you all for your views and kind reviews on 'Tal Vez' (TV). I sure got a kick out of writing that one myself… Well... Anyways enough said about that, and on with the continuation of 'Tracing Circles.'_

_The usual disclaimers applied…_

_Enjoy…_

_Kind regards…_

…

"Quite frankly."

A tone of certainty.

"I don't see how this is any of your...

Another moment to consider her choice of words.

"How this is any of your business."

Gillian emphasized quite matter of factly, avoiding the gaze of her onlookers, gesturing one hand frantically in the air and placing the other in her pocket. The nerves would have deceived her confident demeanour of what she attempted to portray to her very interactive juror and as well to convince herself.

She stared through the window, noticing the stonewalls of Caroline's house. She had admired every detail of the house as she walked around to Celia's little flat at the back earlier, exclaiming her fascination at the success of the woman. A moment more for her leisurely eyes to linger and she would have started the game of compare and contrast. How their lives quite perceptibly differed, yet so similar. Not only now did they share the same birthday, but as well would possibly soon have another grand thing in common. Ostensibly.

"It's just a disappointment… An on going disappointment."

The apparent hurt in Alan's voice jolted Gillian's transfixed distractive mode as she brought her attention back to the current issue at hand. The tears than refrained from oozing from the man's eyes to reveal his true hurt presented itself in his voice.

"She were pregnant when she were 15."

He continued speaking gesturing towards Gillian with one hand as he addressed Celia to emphasise his point. Luckily he had taken a seat, for it would after all take a considerate amount of time to list the woman's failures. If that was his aim.

"Dad."

Gillian began in a soft panting plea very different from the self-assured woman that spoke earlier. Widening her eyes for dramatic effect, in shock at the details of her past being disclosed by the unrecognizable man seated before her. Details she thought they had agreed to bury and put behind them, she hoped he would read the vivid displeasure on her face and hopefully as well distinctive in her voice. She would consider the option of incineration of all remaining evidence next time.

"I'm gonna get upset"

Gillian continued with the lack of a convincing threat in her voice. Mission failed... Alan instantly proceeded, ignoring his daughter's plea to the fifth, bringing his gaze back to her. His stare hollow, as his eyes looked through her as if she was a transparent image before him. Overpowering nostalgic images of Gillian's childish figure flashed before him, to recap all the disappointments, evidence that she had a record, the continued hurt Gillian cause him, well not just him but also the entire family.

"Broke Eileen's heart."

Alan's pointed hand of exile still present.

Gillian looked from her dad to Celia as he spoke, in disbelieve of the continued betrayal of her confidence departing the man's mouth.

_'__What else had he told Celia? What else would he see fit to reveal.'_

She asked herself briefly, ready to take up the offer the hand presented before things got too far.

"Perhaps you didn't know that?"

Not a question to be answered, he directed at Gillian as he speedily proceeded.

"Well if I'm not glad for anything, I'm glad she's not here to see this."

Alan's hand now gesturing up and down in disgust of the images that flashed before his eyes of the woman's actions, he willed them away as he continued.

"Three men…"

A long exhale from the feeble man.

"I thought we were plumbing depths with Susan Jatri's lad, but John? He's practically your brother-in-law, although you told me you and Robbie were more or less an item again."

The man lowered his voice, almost in a whisper of shame, facial expressions of confusion apparent.

"You don't even know who's the father.

Everything now revealed.

"An on going disappointment is what it is."

Gillian gestured to respond but there was a knock on the door as Alan shook his head in shame of the continued disbelieve.

"Hi…"

Still chirpy and quite unwelcomed to one figure in the room, Caroline popped through the door after knocking and not awaiting an invitation to enter and not apologizing for interrupting the proceedings of the intervention.

She stepped inside and greeted Alan momentarily as he asked.

"How was your journey?"

Alan queried.

"It was… Well it was... Very good."

The proud headmistress and lesbian couldn't resist expounding on her accomplishments of the weekend.

"Kate and I are back together."

She expounded as she leaned forward to embrace the man's offered hand.

"Oh that's... Well that's smashing love."

Alan responded squeezing the overjoyed woman's hand as Celia rolled her eyes.

"I'll put the kettle on."

"Is everything all right?"

A slightly inquisitive Croline enquired feeling satisfied with the announcement she made, she returned her attention to the crowded room as she repeated.

"Is everything…?"

Looking at all the figures in the room and observing their tense demeanour, she could instantly assume what the conversation was about... Still no apology for the interruption.

Everyone's eyes lingered low, avoiding the truthful stare honesty required.

"She's decided to keep the baby."

Celia halted, not wanting to lose the opportunity to expose another's dirty laundry, bring her daughter up to date adapting the gesturing point of Alan as she spoke, tilting her head towards the _'she'_ in mention.

"Right."

Caroline said looking the woman up and down at her full demeanour. Not worth the mention, at least not now, she dismissed her initial thoughts, refraining to voice her opinions, after all it didn't affect her directly. At least not now. She would address the issue in another few months when everything was a bit more visible and the paternity of the child discovered.

At least now she had her Kate and by then they would both have settled in, living together and planning their own family.

She after all wouldn't allow anything to affect her current mood, and most definitely not the actions of her jerk of a ex-husband John and her low life trailer trash of a soon to be sister in law. She thought Judith was bad, but now this had scored a new high in her books, or low so to speak.

"Well I'm off over to Kate's."

The light refilled the blonde's face, chasing away the ghastly overpowering presence that had consumed the room. Threatening to over shadow the joy she had just moments ago reclaimed.

"I thought I'd surprise her and help her with um… Well…"

Not wanting to give too much details to the inquisitive eyes that were now fixed on her about her sudden change of relationship status again she proceeded.

"I've made tea for the boys… There's enough for everyone, if you wish to…"

She pointed above her shoulder towards the house looking around the room on all the figures present, an invitation to join.

"I left the boys watching telly, they should be fine for the most part."

She inhaled before she continued.

"If you could just look in on them, if you can… Just for a few… I shan't be long."

Not waiting for a verbal confirmation as she observed that Celia gave a half-hearted tilt of the head in approval and the blonde hummingbird pivoted and was gone skipping down the path between both houses.

The trial resumed as the accused was given a silent approval for any last words.

"You know… I know I've not always made you proud of me Dad and I'm not perfect like some of us."

She paused as her gestures were sufficient to concrete of whom she spoke.

"But I make it a point not to regret anything I do and this may not have been the ideal way about going about having a baby, but I've always wanted another child and this may be my final opportunity to do so."

Celia would have chuckled at Gillian's words, as she was certain the farmer could as well pursue a career as a comedian.

"It's my life… My body and if I wanna have a baby, I'm gonna have a baby."

Gillian finally worked up the courage to say, case closed as she walked towards the front door.

"And just so you know."

Case reopened as she pivoted.

"John's not my brother in law and will never be. As you two aren't quite married as yet... And him and Caroline are almost divorced... So technically... John is just as eligible as any other bachelor there is."

And with that point cemented. Gillian pivoted opening the door just wide enough to step through as she spoke above her shoulders.

"You know where to find me if you need me."

Slightly slamming the object, ready to begin her term of exile starting with the drive of 60 or 40 miles back to Halifax.

Celia turned to face a displeased Alan as she spoke.

"This wedding will sure be something of a marvel, my daughter and her lesbian girlfriend back together and your daughter and her... Well her?"

A long pause as she resumed her motions towards the kitchen to fetch tea as she mumbled beneath her breath, wondering who the woman would ask to accompany her this weekend to the wedding as her plus one, god forbid it being John.

…

"Kate I knew we agreed for you to come by mine's later but I couldn't bear being away from you that long. I thought I might even be able to help with unpacking or packing a few of your things as well maybe."

Caroline began her rambling as she proudly stepped through the front door, this was after all her girlfriend again and an invitation wouldn't be needed for her to unexpectedly pop by and surprise her woman, her Kate.

A very shocked Kate stepped back reflexively to accommodate both their figures in the small passage, in awe of the revelation this current situation would present.

Caroline kissed her lightly on the cheek and handed her the flowers she brought and retained the wine bottle. Pivoted and began her joyful walk down the passage, wine glasses and kitchen was in mind. After all there was still so much to celebrate.

"So I've told my Mum...

Caroline speech stopped at the unexpected call of interruption.

"Kate?"

A questioning voice hurried down the stairs with items of clothing in hand and a towel wrapped around the body, a body Caroline presumed the items were being referred to.

"I can't seem to make up my mind."

Looking at each item as she lifted each one high with questioning eyes.

"Which of these do you think would be more ideal?"

An intimate question. A suggestive question. A question of familiarity.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know we had company..."

The stranger said as she noticed another figure in the room, looking up from the clothes and glimpsing at Caroline momentarily then looking towards Kate.

Caroline halted in the open area, dramatically pivoting slowly to view the figure in full, as the bottle fell from her hands and smashed onto the floor. Her mouth falling slowly as well at the image she beheld.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

A lot more had happened in 2 months, more than she had allowed herself to imagine. Obviously Kate wasn't sitting at home waiting for her to add another grand apology to the books.

It was obvious she had been busy and moved on with her life in ways Caroline had seized to imagine. The blonde's universe zoomed in as a collection of perplexed emotions overcame her.

…


End file.
